La mort rouge
by Nepenthes
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait avant dans cette jungle mais maintenant, c'est certain: il y a quelque chose qui va vous traquer et vous tuez lentement un par un...Se fonde sur la saison 2 donc grave risque de spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

RAR "Things don't always turn out that way :

**La copine a merry: **merci de ta review et désolée de t'avoir déçue mais j'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal. Comme ça, elle ne peuvent laisser place aux regrets ou à l'amertume… Mais bon des fois c'est agréable des happy ends !

RAR « I know we said goodbye »:

**Charlie** : Merci de ta review et de tes compliments. Contente que tu ais eu l'idée de te balader ici. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions sur Lost (bon c'est sûr que si on compare avec HP ou Buffy.), mais en même temps, je trouve ça plus agréable que ça bouge pas toutes les demi-heures. Moi aussi, j'adore ce petit couple (à défaut de Sawyer/Claire), ils sont trop mimis ensemble. Et Charlie, si il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer !

**Anabeille** : Et un troisième merci pour ta review ! Evidemment, ça doit être triste pour eux de se quitter après avoir passé toutes leurs journées ensemble sur une île paumée pendant des mois. Enfin, le petit Sawyer est là pour remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Pour Kate (ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je l'aime pô…quoi ? comment ça : ça se voit !), comme les autorités savaient qu'elle était dans l'avion et qu'elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle avait survécu, il était logique que ce soit la police qui l'accueille, même si il n'y avait rien de personnel dedans (non, quelle idée !). Pour ce qui est de la fin, j'ai décidé de faire une happy end. Après tout, l'histoire commençait mal (la pauvre petite Claire devant élever tête de navet avec un patron pas sympa) et ça ne pouvait pas finir pire ! Alors pour une fois, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire souffrir mes persos (d'ailleurs je crois que je mérite une médaille, lol). Bien sûr, qu'ils vont faire une grande et belle famille car 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'autres enfants…', lol. Par contre pour ce qui est de Secret, j'ai déjà un des persos (Sawyer, pour changer) mais pour le second j'hésite entre Kate (argh quelle horreur, mais c'est la seule de plausible) et une autre passagère qui ne serait ni Claire, ni Sun, ni Shannon… Enfin, je trouverai bien l'inspiration un jour, avec une si belle chanson !

**Misara la voyante (la plus grande de tous les temps) : **Merci, merci et encore merci ! Eh oui, pour une fois tout est bien qui finit bien ! Mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, lol ! Pareil, j'espère qu'ils partiront un jour de l'île mais j'ai bien peur que non. D'autant que si ils partent, j'ai peur aussi qu'ils s'évitent pour essayer d'oublier cette expérience plutôt…traumatisante. Peut être des réunions annuelles mais au bout d'un certain temps, il n'y aura plus personne ou de moins en moins, chacun reconstruisant sa vie. Enfin, il faut espérer que certains gardent le contact comme Charlie et Claire par exemple…et surtout que ces deux-là ne reconstruisent pas leur existence avec un/une autre ! Mais de toute façon, ma théorie que la seule façon de quitter cette île, ce sera les pieds en avant (hé, oui toujours très optimiste, la fille !) et si par chance, des secours les retrouvent, c'est parce qu'ils se seront également écrasés ! Cet endroit est maudit (rire de dément) ! Et l'oscar de la meilleure prédiction revient à…… (roulements de tambours)…… Misara ! Par contre, ce coup-ci, ce sera en plusieurs chapitres et avec des nouveaux arrivants. (et non, ce ne sont pas les gardes côtes qui se sont échoués…)

Rien ne m'appartient : …ah, si, en fait, il y a que les personnages et l'île de la série 'Lost' qui ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste est à moi.

Note : Bon, alors je présente mes plus plates excuses à ceux parlant et écrivant le russe, ce que je vais faire est inadmissible, je sais (mais en même temps Charlie a lu le journal de Claire alors que même Sawyer n'avait pas osé…). Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire comme si ils parlaient français entre russes, surtout vis-à-vis de ce qu'il va se passer sur l'île (bah, oui les autres sont pas censés comprendre ce qu'ils se disent entre eux…) Pourquoi russe, et pas allemand ou espagnol (langues dont j'ai à peu près les bases) parce qu'ils font pas peur (enfin façon de parler)…et futur cohabitation américano-russe sur l'île est plus drôle qu'américano-allemand ou hispano-américain ! Donc ce que je fais, c'est du russe phonétique, c'est-à-dire du gros approximatif voire du flou le plus complet alors on dira que c'est un dialecte d'un coin paumé de Sibérie ou que c'est une langue sortie tout droit de mon imagination (c'est pas totalement faux…) et je m'excuse encore ! ( se prosterne par trois fois).

Chapitre 1 : Eskeritaia Zeviezedea

C'est une nuit d'encre. Pas le plus petit rayon de lune, pas la plus modeste étoile pour éclairer l'horizon. Et seule, glissant sur une mer plate qu'aucune brise ne fait frémir, une gigantesque ombre fend la mer de son énorme silhouette. L'arrière laisse voir une inscription écrite en russe : Eskeritaia Zeviezedea, Etoile furtive. Une cigarette rougeoie dans la nuit et une silhouette se dessine au dessus du bastingage. Il s'agit d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la mine patibulaire, une immense cicatrice lui barrant la joue droite et aux cheveux déjà teintés de gris. Il observe d'un air calme le silence de l'océan sans que l'on puisse traduire l'expression étrange résidant dans son regard. Il se relève et s'étire les membres en tirant la dernière bouffée de nicotine avant de lancer son mégot dans l'eau en murmurant :

« Pelavaiete malienkaia eriba. » _(Nage petit poisson)_

Il reste encore quelques secondes à observer l'océan vide d'animation puis fait une moue boudeuse de ne pas voir les éléments se déchaîner et entreprend de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il descend avec nonchalance les escaliers de bois qui l'amènent dans une pièce où l'éclairage électrique met en exergue l'air saturé de fumée. Il jette un coup d'œil au contenu carbonisé d'une poêle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la 67ème tentative de cuisine de son camarade. Celui-ci portant un bonnet de laine lui couvrant ses yeux chocolatsétait en train de sculpter un morceau de bois avec un couteau de découpe.

« Nikolaï ! Kak zeto proieskhaodite ? » _(Nikolaï! Comment ça se passe ?)_

Le dénommé Nikolaï leva légèrement son regard sur l'arrivant et lâcha un soupir en répondant :

« Eskoutchaiem. » _(On s'ennuie.)_

Le balafré prit une chaise et se saisit de la bouteille de vodka qui traînait sur la table, esseulée, et entreprit de faire la conversation pour s'occuper l'esprit.

« I zakelioutchienni ? _(Et le prisonnier ?)_

« Razoumeniem kak izeoberajieiie… » _(Sage comme une image…)_

A cette réponse, le balafré explosa d'un rire gras et prit une lampée de son alcool en commentant :

« Guaka kak izeoberajieiie odenoize ieie jierteveouie ! » _(Une image d'une de ses victimes !)_

Nikolaï préféra ignorer la remarque de son camarade et continua à sculpter son petit bout de bois en forme de phare. L'autre remarqua qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie mais ne fit aucune objection : il ne riait jamais de ses blagues et il est vrai que vu ce que réservait ce prisonnier à ses proies, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi plaisanter…Aussi, il choisit une autre cible.

« Guedie Thia i Ivan ? _(Où sont Thia et Ivan ?)_

« Ia zanimaiouesve nie ikha dielom. » _(Je m'occupe pas de leurs affaires)_

Le balafré émit à nouveau un rire gras, teinté, cette fois-ci, de grivoiserie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans une des pièces attenantes, un couple était allongé dans un lit. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns ras et des yeux d'un bleu époustouflant mais qui renfermait une lueur malsaine et dangereuse. Ses traits juvéniles ne pouvaient tromper personne : ce regard était celui d'une personne éprouvée et éprouvant la vie. Il tendit une cigarette à sa compagne qui s'était redressée sur le bord du lit et observait par le hublot la ligne calme des flots marins. Elle avait d'immenses yeux verts légèrement bridés et de longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient jusqu'au creux de sa chute de reins. Elle exhala une bouffée de nicotine qui s'en alla jusqu'au plafond et s'habilla en rendant le mégot à Ivan.

« Davaitie naviestiem zetoguo doroguoguo Janus ! » _Allons voir ce cher Janus !)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il faisait sombre dans cette cale mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait toujours aimé être dans le noir. C'était le meilleur endroit pour se cacher. Se cacher de quoi ? Un bruit métallique déchirant le silence éveilla son attention. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent de l'extérieur : un homme et une femme, en déduisit-il. Ils venaient voir si il était sage, précaution inutile puisque qu'il avait les mains et bras attachés par des chaînes d'acier. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas sans savoir que le laisser seul, sans surveillance était dangereux, tout autant que le surveiller seul…La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière électrique lui tira un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle blessait ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Il était grand, le crâne rasé et des yeux noirs d'obsidiennes ; sans se vanter, il était plutôt beau gosse mais les cicatrices laissées par d'anciennes batailles parsemaient son corps musclé et sa réputation de tueur sanguinaire en faisait fuir plus d'une. Toutes sauf elle. Il leva son regard vers la jeune femme qui l'ignorait et vérifiait la solidité de son harnachement.

« Ia tiebia peropoustiel, nieljeno elioubivechtchaii ? » _(Je t'ai manqué, chérie ?)_

Tandis que son compagnon faisait tomber une caisse pour s'asseoir dessus, la jeune femme lui répondit en lui jetant à peine un regard :

« Tak kak morpion. » _(Comme d'un morpion)_

Janus ne se démonta pas pour autant et lança d'un ton joyeux, en faisant un signe de tête vers son compagnon qui le fixait sans rien dire :

« Ieseli on imiit nie, ouiem tiebia tchedovelietevo eriateve, ia tam, eriebienok… _(Si il a pas de quoi te satisfaire, je suis là, bébé...)_

« No ia estchitaiou tam khopochtcho! » _(Mais j'y compte bien!)_

En lui répondant, elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et passa la main derrière son dos pour vérifier qu'il était solidement attaché, avant de s'éloigner brutalement au moment où il avançait les lèvres. Ivan éclata d'un rire tonitruant sous le regard noir de son prisonnier alors que sa compagne s'approchait de lui.

« Ti mojiechctchave betiem baiatesia ieguo enie moveriejedaia tchieriestchour? _(Tu peux t'en occuper sans trop l'abîmer?)_

« Ia sobiraiouesve esemoterieteve guo, tcheto ia moguou esdielateve… _(Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…)_

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête et embrassa furtivement son compagnon avant de sortir de la pièce. Celui-ci l'observa s'éloigner et l'appela avant qu'elle sorte complètement :

« Thia ! Ia tiobia lioubeliou. » _(Thia ! Je t'aime.)_

La russe se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire comme réponse et referma la porte derrière elle tandis que Janus regardait son surveillant, un air narquois dans le regard:

« Oi, beto voskhaititielveno ! » _(Oh, c'est adorable !)_

Ivan releva ses yeux étincelants sur lui et se leva pour lui décocher un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors qu'elle traversait les corridors pour se rendre au poste de pilotage où se trouvaient Nikolaï et Andrej, elle fut arrêtée en chemin par une quinte de toux qui la força à se plier en deux et à chercher les toilettes. Allumant la lumière, elle se saisit d'une serviette pour étouffer son toussotement au dessus du lavabo tandis qu'elle crachait ses poumons. Elle observa le pâle reflet que lui renvoyait le vieux miroir et reprit sa respiration. S'essuyant une dernière fois, elle éteignit la lumière et ressortit, après que la crise fut passée, laissant la serviette imbibée de sang à terre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Vesie ve poriadekie ? _(Tout va bien ?) _,demanda Thia en s'installant aux côtés de ses camarades.

« Tak kak na madienkom oblakie. _(Comme sur un petit nuage.)_ , lui répondit Andrej en enfilant une nouvelle goulée de sa vodka.

« Guedie Ivan ?_Où est Ivan ?)_

« Es Janus. » _(Avec Janus.)_

Alors qu'ils retournaient à leur occupation, ils sentirent une violente secousse saisir le navire.

« Tcheto to tcheto zeto bilo ? _(Qu'est ce que c'était?)_, interrogea la jeune femme en se relevant tout en se cramponnant à la table pour éviter de tomber.

« Eskazali bi bourto. » _(On dirait une tempête) _, lui répondit Nikolaï en se précipitant sur les appareils de navigation malgré les incessantes secousses.

Andrej fronça les sourcils et entreprit de regarder ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur par le hublot et resta stupéfait de voir que la mer était toujours d'huile et que pas un souffle de vent ne la faisait frémir. Il se retourna vers ses camarades à qui il fit part de sa découverte :

« Zeto biessemiselienno : morie espokino ! _(C'est insensé : la mer est calme.)_

« Pomiechtai tolko demia padapove odena. » _(N'empêche que pour les radars c'en est une.)_, lui répliqua, acerbe, Nicolaï, tentant de rétablir l'équilibre du bateau.

Le balafré et Thia s'échangèrent un regard interloqué en découvrant la masse nébuleuse au centre duquel ils se trouvaient sur les écrans verts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans la cale, Ivan reçut une caisse mal attachée sur lui quand les secousses débutèrent, lui coupant la respiration durant quelques temps tandis que son prisonnier semblait s'amuser au plus haut point.

« Eskazali bi tcheto besie ne katitesia kaka vi zeto khotieli ! _(On dirait que ça ne roule pas comme vous le vouliez !)_

« Fierema ! _(La ferme !)_, répliqua le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Tcheto to tcheto zeto bilo ? » _(Qu'est ce que c'était ?)_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il mit un pied dehors en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers Janus qui semblait se contenter d'attendre la suite des évènements.

« Imieietesia kato-to ? » _(Il y a quelqu'un ?)_

Alors qu'il lança un bref coups d'œil vers son prisonnier, il se figea et reporta son regard vers les chaînes vides qui pendaient lamentablement du plafond, se balançant au ryhtme des soubresauts du bâtiment.

« Diermo… » _(Merde…)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Au dessus, les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et Nikolaï avait du mal à conserver le navire en équilibre précaire. Ses camarades se cramponnaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient en évitant soigneusement les caisses et autres objets qui tombaient de part et d'autre. Andrej reçut pourtant une boîte de conserve qui lui fendit l'arcade sourcilière, causant un flot contigu de sang le long de sa joue gauche.

« Zastaveliennii chtche ! » _(Fait chier !)_

Tandis que le quadragénaire lançait une bordée de jurons plus folkloriques les uns que les autres et tentait d'endiguer sa coupure, un craquement sonore se fit entendre de la coque du navire. Les regards se croisèrent tandis que l'eau entrait à flots dans le navire.

« Ve diermo… » _(On est dans la merde)_, lâcha un Nikolaï, médusé de la tournure des évènements.

Alors que l'eau leur arrivait déjà au cou, Thia poussa un cri sauvage juste avant d'être engloutie :

« Ia kerieviepie nie zedies ! »_ (Je crèverai pas ici !)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le soleil venait darder ses rayons sur ses joues surchauffées tandis que des petites vagues venaient lécher ses bottes. Thia ouvrit soudainement les yeux et s'assit dans le même mouvement en posant ses mains sur le sable. Elle jeta un regard confus à l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle, à la plage de sable fin qui le longeait, à la forêt tropicale qui se dévoilait derrière elle et finalement sur Nikolaï et Andrej qui venaient également de reprendre conscience.

« Tcheto to, techto sloutchelos ? _(Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?)_, demanda le premier en retirant son bonnet dévoilant ses cheveux roux légèrement dégarnis.

« Khopochtchii vompos zeto eskopieie guedie souemi emi ? _(La bonne question, c'est plutôt : où sommes nous ?)_, fit remarquer Andrej en posant une bande de tissu sur sa blessure.

« I oni : kato oni ieste ? » _(Et eux: qui ils sont?)_, continua Thia en observant un point derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour découvrir une quinzaine de personnes les observant, certains en retrait et apeurés, d'autres, notamment un oriental et une femme brune, s'avançant vers eux, plus stupéfaits qu'autre chose.


	2. On vous croyait mort

RAR :

**Misara :** Mais de rien : tu méritais amplement cet oscar de la meilleure voyante, lol ! Et oui, à défaut d'une montre Chopard , d'une ferrari et d'un voyage au Bahamas, tu as gagnée un nouveau chapitre…(ça va, tu perds pas au change…uhm et si je te dis que c'étaient des contrefaçons ?lol). Pour ce qui est de l'espoir, oui il faut le conserver mais, à mon avis, il risque de s'écouler du temps avant que l'île se décidé à les relâcher, disons à peu près 384 ans 7 mois 2 jours 1heures 56 minutes et 48 secondes…précis,einh ! En ce qui concerne la possible guerre froide, seraient ce une de tes prédictions ? En tout cas, il est évident qu'il va y avoir pas mal de tensions entre les nouveaux et les anciens…de plus, les passagers ne sont pas tombés sur les russes les plus pacifiques ! Et ceux-ci vont se rendre compte qu'ils sont pas les seuls fortes têtes (suivez mon regard…). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Narayam :** Merci de ton passage et de tes petits mots ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien et espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier. En tout cas, voilà la suite !

**Charlita :** Merci de la review ! Et oui, de nouveaux arrivants (ça devait finalement arrivé la venue de OC…surtout si j'ai décidé d'y jeter mon grain de sel…), et non ce ne sont pas les secours mais plutôt l'inverse. Pour ce qui est de la future cohabitation américano-russe, on va dire qu'ils sont pas tombés sur les russes les plus sympathiques (mais plutôt anti…) (ah !ah !quel jeu de mot pourrite !)(je sais mais je me soigne) et qui sont des Kate, Sawyer, Locke et monstre invi(n)sible de l'île en puissance, voire en pire (surtout pour ce cher Janus). C'est vrai que ce que Charlie a fait est plus grave que moi, certes ça n'avait aucun rapport mais je me devais de le souligner. D'une part parce que j'ai adoré cette scène (je le lis, je le lis pas, si, non, si, non, si, je range, je le ressors, je ferme, je vais le prendre, je pars, 'hé les gars, il y a un truc dans le journal de claire…) et d'autre part, ça m'a choqué parce que même le voyou de la part espèce (appelé également James Sawyer…) ne l'avait pas fait ! en tout cas, encore merci et voilà la suite !

Chapitre 2 : On vous croyait mort

« Va les ravitailler, Charlie ! Va chercher du poisson, Charlie ! Fais ceci ! Fais cela ! J'en ai marre, est-ce qu'on me demande mon avis ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tout le monde sait que je suis une bonne pomme alors on use et abuse, mais ils ne leur aient pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais envie de ne pas bouger aujourd'hui ! Non, bien sûr que…Oh ! »

Charlie se figea en arrivant sur la plage et en voyant deux groupes d'individus se menaçant d'armes et hurlant des ordres dans tous les sens. Il mit aussitôt les mains en l'air, bien que personne ne faisait attention à lui, et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû envoyer Jack sur les roses. Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais mon intuition ?

« Charlie , lui hurla Kate. Reste en dehors de ça !

« Mais j'adorerais ! J'adorerais ! Mais vois tu à chaque fois qu'il y a des personnes qui se retrouvent menacés, j'en fait inévitablement partis. »

L'un des assaillants se jeta sur lui et posa son 9 millimètres sur sa tempe en lançant des menaces en russes tandis que l'ancien junkie tentait de plaisanter pour évacuer son stress :

« Tu vois : qu'est ce que je te disais ! C'est toujours pour ma poire !

« Lâchez-le », leur ordonna calmement Sahid.

La jeune femme étrangère lui lança un regard tout en maintenant ses deux revolvers en l'air tout en échangeant un signe de tête avec l'homme roux qui prit la parole :

« Doljeni bili bi, mojiet bit ousmokaivatisia… _(On devrait peut être se calmer…)_

« Da, acquiesça la jeune russe. Andrej, otemousti iegue._ (Andrej, lâche-le)_

« Niet , répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Ia im nie okazivaiet dovierie. _(Je ne leur fais pas confiance.)_

« Kak zeto niet ! _(Comment ça non !)_

« Doljeni bieli bi ikha oubentebe…_(On devrait les tuer…)_

« Zeto otchiei khipeto, sa , intervint le roux._ (C'est très malin, çà !)_

« Bolvan ! Nac tolko tepi. _(Abruti ! __Nous ne sommes que trois.)_

En disant ces mots, la jeune femme se détourna des autres et libéra Charlie en donnant un violent coups sur la nuque de son camarade. L'ancien junkie resta stupéfait un moment avant de rejoindre ses amis au pas de course, de crainte que les russes ne changent d'avis. Après avoir passé un savon à Andrej, la jeune femme rangea ses armes et fit un sourire engageant envers ceux qui les avaient accueilli.

« Bonjour, dit-elle avec son fort accent russe. Je me nomme Thia. Voici Nikolaï et Andrej. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

« Ah, ouais vous avez une drôle façon de le montrer , plaisanta Sahid en baissant son revolver à son tour.

« Désolé, c'est l'habitude, s'excusa Nikolaï. Qui êtes vous ? Où sommes nous ?

« Où vous êtes, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous-mêmes l'ignorons.

« Mais qui êtes vous ?

« Les rescapés du vol Oceanic 815… »

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration tandis que les russes tentaient de digérer l'information.

« C'est impossible, murmura Thia. On vous croyait mort.

« Bah, je crois que vous avez perdu votre pari, fit remarquer Sawyer.

« Ils ne vous cherchaient pas du tout par ici…

« Oui, merci, on est au courant.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

« 'Cherchaient', se réveilla Charlie, elle a dit 'cherchaient' ! Ils ne nous cherchent plus ?

« Non, on vient de vous le dire. Tout le monde vous croit mort.

« Ca veut dire qu'on ne va pas venir nous sauver , sanglota Shannon en s'approchant de Sahid.

« Non, la coupa Andrej, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir vous débrouiller seul. »

La plupart des passagers explosèrent en larmes ou cris de rage, s'effondrant à terre, l'espoir jalousement conservé s'envolant par pans entiers. Seuls restèrent debout ceux qui avaient un quelconque intérêt à ne pas retrouver la société civilisé, à savoir Kate, Sahid et Sawyer, ainsi que Jin, parce qu'il n'avait rien compris de l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir lieu. Alors que les russes observaient la débâcle que se prenaient ces survivants, Andrej jeta un coups d'œil à la ronde, fronçant les sourcils.

« Guedie Ivan ?_ (Où est Ivan ?)_

« Ia imieiou loutchechtchie : guedie Janus , répliqua Thia, sans détacher son regard de Walt tentant de se consoler en caressant son chien. _(J'ai mieux : où est Janus ?)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L'agitation régnait dans le camp sur la plage. D'une part, en raison des déclarations des nouveaux arrivants, beaucoup décidaient d'aller trouver refuge aux cavernes, et d'autres part, parce que ces russes leur avaient fait peur en leur déclarant de se regrouper et de se terrer s'ils ne 'voulaient pas avoir la gorge tranchée et le ventre éviscéré…'. Il y avait mieux pour prévenir d'un potentiel danger. Apparemment, il manquaient un de leurs membres qui avait été chargé de la surveillance d'un prisonnier hautement dangereux et ils partaient à leur recherche. Tandis que Thia vérifiaient ses munitions, elle murmura à Andrej qui se trouvait à ses côtés et se préparait à y aller :

« Ti, ti nie prikhodichtcha._ (Toi, tu ne viens pas.)_

« Tcheto !Imieiio potomou tcheto ia imieiou ve katchiestevie diekoiie tolko tcheto , s'indigna-t-il. _(Quoi ! C'est parce que j'ai déconné tout à l'heure ?)_

« Niet, imieiio potomou tchetou ti ranien. Ti naviechtchiechtcha ikha veratcha. I ti nie obesoujedaiechtcha! » _(Non, c'est parce que tu es blessé. Tu vas voir leur médecin et tu ne discutes pas !)_

Andrej l'observa un moment avant de partir en donnant un violent coups dans un abri qui s'effondra sous la violence du choc. Nikolaï l'observa s'en aller et secoua la tête, amusé :

« Vesiegueda tot jie. »_ (Toujours le même.)_

Thia se contenta de hausser les sourcils comme guise de réponse et continua ses occupations jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette vienne lui faire de l'ombre. Elle leva les yeux sur Sahid qui l'observait d'un air déterminé, un neuf millimètres dans la ceinture.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Les russes éclatèrent de rire ensemble en l'ignorant.

« Non.

« Pourquoi vous voulez venir ? C'est pas vos affaires.

« Ici, on s'entraide.

« On a besoin de l'aide de personne.

« Et je connais l'île mieux que vous : ses points d'eau, ses chemins, ses dangers.

« Ils marquent un point et à deux on arrivera pas à l'avoir, fit remarquer Nikolaï.

« D'accord, vous venez mais si je vous dit de vous planquer, vous vous planquer. »

L'oriental hocha de la tête et ils se mirent en route. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la jungle, Sawyer et Kate arrivèrent au pas de course et déclarèrent à l'unisson :

« On vient aussi.

« Ca m'étonnerait.

« Thia, on doit être quatre. On a toujours fonctionné par quatre.

« D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Ken, tu viens.

« Ken , se moqua Sawyer.

« Non, je viens aussi, objecta Kate.

« Chérie, lui répliqua la russe, c'est pas une ballade en forêt. Alors tu restes t'occuper de tes fourneaux pour quand on rentrera.

« Je sais très bien me débrouiller.

« On n'est pas sans l'ignorer, intervint Nikolaï. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de vos services, mademoiselle Ryan.

« Comment…?

« Tu as peut-êtreoublié qui tu es ? »

Kate les observa disparaître dans la forêt, estomaquée de savoir que ces russes connaissaient son identité et ce pourquoi elle était recherchée.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Sinon, vous venez de quelle région de Russie ? Non mais je dis ça parce que je connais un peu : on a été faire un concert à Moscou et…

« Tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler , le coupa Andrej, excédé des monologues intensifs de cette pseudo-rockstar.

« Pas vraiment, non…

« On est bientôt arrivé ?

« Oui, c'est ici. »

Le jeune homme accéléra l'allure pour aller à la rencontre de Jack.

« Charlie, tu as les…

« Non, désolé, répondit celui-ci. J'ai pas de thons mais par contre je t'ai ramené un maquereau ! »

Il explosa d'un rire bruyant à sa plaisanterie mais cessa peu à peu en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le russe et entreprit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au médecin qui observait l'intrus, un air inquisiteur sur le visage.

« On a des nouveaux rescapés avec nous.

« De l'avion ?

« Non, ils ont essuyé une tempête et ils ont échoués ici. Je te présente…

« Andrej Tcherenkov.

« Ouais, à vos souhaits, plaisanta à nouveau Charlie. Ses amis sont partis à la recherche d'un des leurs mais lui est blessé ; donc ils ont jugé qu'il valait mieux que tu l'examines.

« D'accord. Qu'est ce qu'il vous ai arrivé ?

« Nikolaï, répondit l'autre.

« Quoi, c'est Nikolaï qui vous a fait ça , demanda Jack, confus de sa réponse.

« Non, j'ai reçu une de ses foutus boîtes de conserve sur la tête ! »

Jack échangea un regard avec lui tandis qu'il examinait la vilaine blessure à l'arcade sourcilière.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils exploraient l'île depuis des heures, sans trouver quoi que ce soit, et Sawyer supportait de moins en moins l'attitude arrogante des russes qui agissaient comme en territoire conquis. Sahid, quant à lui, se contentait de leur indiquer les éventuels dangers qui pouvaient surgir.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez appeler Ken tout à l'heure ?

« Parce que je connais pas votre nom, se contenta de répondre Thia en observant les fourrés.

« Il suffisait de le demander.

« Il suffisait de le dire.

« Comme si on avait besoin de ça !

« Comme si vous aviez besoin de quoi ?

« D'une seconde Kate. »

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa en haussant un sourcil, notifiant par là qu'elle n'aimait pas être comparé à d'autres, et a fortiori à Kate Ryan.

« C'est de la pacotille.

« Quoi ?

« Kate, à côté de moi, va passer pour un enfant de chœur.

« Eh bien, ça promet. », marmonna la jeune homme en la suivant dans la jungle.

Pendant ce temps, Sahid observait la jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil méthodiques dans les environs et fit remarquer :

« Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait.

« C'est la meilleure dans sa branche, se contenta de répondre Nikolaï.

« Et c'est quoi votre profession ?

« A votre avis, qui peut bien transporter un prisonnier ?

« Elle a une drôle manière d'opérer pour un flic.

« C'est parce que c'est un flic russe », plaisanta Nikolaï en disparaissant derrière un rocher.

De son côté, Thia supportait de moins en moins les bavardages incessants de Sawyer.

« Vous auriez dû aller avec Andrej, fit-elle remarquer à son encontre.

« Pourquoi ?

« Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir un médecin si vous continuez à parler tout seul. C'est mauvais signe pour le mental.

« Ah !ah !ah ! Je suis plié de rire. »

Elle ignora sa remarque et continua à fouiner partout autour quand soudain la voix de Nikolaï la figea sur place :

« On tam ! » _(Il est là !)_


	3. Pas moi

RAR :

** Charlita :** Merci pour la review ! Ah, ce cher Charlie. Un épisode sans lui est bien morne, heureusement il est toujours présent dans chacun même pour une minute (qui s'avère être à chaque fois la plus drôle !). Quoi que Sawyer harcelé par un sanglier, c'est également très drôle ! Mais bon, je m'égare ; voilà, c'est pareil pour moi : dès qu'une série me passionne j'en parle pendant des heures, y compris aux personnes qui n'ont jamais vu (à leur grand désespoir, cf carnivàle, le monde perdu, that 70's show,…enfin là ça va lost tout le monde connaît !). Bon re-concentrons nous. Contente de ne pas avoir (trop) trahi l'esprit de la série et de mes deux petits bonshommes (à savoir Charlie-pardi et Sawyer-Ken). Pour le concert à Moscou, c'était inévitable ! Ce groupe est mythique : il n'y a guère que dans un coin paumé du Sahara qu'ils ne les connaissent pas (et encore !),lol. Pour ce qui est des russes, je crois qu'ils vont t'intriguer un bon petit moment encore parce qu'ils sont très complexes et ambigus…bon, à part peut être un qui est comme il est, point final (je te laisse deviner lequel). Et voui, les recherches sont arrêtés et nos survivants ne peuvent plus compter que sur eux-mêmes ! En effet, après l'émoi des jours suivants une tragédie, tous les efforts sont déployés mais après, on oublie et on passe à autre chose, d'autant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment où il fallait. Enfin, voilà, les survivants livrés à eux-mêmes avec de nouveaux coloc' pas très catholiques, une île mystérieuse, des ours polaires, un danger permanent, bref des vacances de rêves. Alors voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras, mais je sais pas si ça t'apprendra d'autres choses ou te mettra encore plus dans le brouillard,lol. Bonne lecture !

** Misara **: Tout d'abord merci pour la review et promis, ces chapitres sont estampillés 'originaux de moi' sortis directement de mon esprit dérangé,lol. De toute façon, si je trouve un plagieur de qui que ce soit, je lui fait le traitement 'Janus', préconisé dans ce genre de situation…enfin dès que ce sera dépénalisé ! Pour ce qui est de Charlie, c'est mon bisounours : tu sais ces petites peluches qu'on adore mais qu'on traîne partout et qui subissent milles douleurs physiques mais qu'on aime par dessus tout quand même. Bah oui, je sais qu'il mérite pas ce qui lui arrive mais comme dans la série, il est pratiquement toujours pris pour cible… (à force de traîner avec Claire, je présume). En ce qui concerne Sawyer, ne t'inquiète pas lui aussi va en baver. Même si c'est celui qui est le plus proche des russes (niveau mentalité,uhm, uhm), Andrej et Thia risquent de faire pire que Sahid et Jack si il continue son manège de petit arrogant tête à claque (je continue la liste ?lol). d'ailleurs pour être franche, je crois bien que tout le monde va en baver au moins une fois avec un des russes ou plus. Tu doutes que Thia soit un flic ? Mais tu n'es pas la seule ! (cf Sahid) Mais elle est russe : ceci explique peut être cela. Toujours est-il que ce qu'elle est vraiment (dans un sens général) sera révélé plus tard et je pense que son activité professionnelle devrait être mise en lumière d'ici peu. Mais elle et les autres ont bien d'autres mystères à percer ! En tout cas, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier. Bonne lecture !

** Anabeille** : Hello ! Merci pour la review ! Contente que tu te régales avec cette fic. Et oui, je suis dans une période fanatique de 'Lost' donc j'arrête pas d'imaginer des scénarios et des histoires dessus au détriment d'autres fics…et puis je me dévoue pour remplir cette page car les bonnes séries le méritent ! Alors comme ça tu as cru que les russes étaient les Autres ? Et non, c'est juste d'innocentes (…uhm, uhm, toussotements sceptiques) victimes de l'île et de sa malédiction. Mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne les ait pas choisi au hasard (enfin ceci vaut également pour nos chers survivants du vol 816 !). Pour ce qui est du mystère, il n'est pas près d'être levé et risque de s'épaissir par le suite, notamment pour certains des survivants américains, australiens, coréens, russes, canadiens, suisses (comment ça il y a pas de suisses ? moi je dis que si non mais,lol). Même si je vais tenter de mettre la lumière sur certains comportements et secrets (bah oui parce que si c'est pour finir comme X-files et Le Caméléon avec toutes les intrigues laissées en suspend…). Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de combien de chapitres va contenir cette histoire car dès que j'en ai fini un, je le publie et j'ignore complètement ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Par contre, je peux te certifier qu'il va y en avoir un certain nombre car j'aime bien aussi les histoires avec pleins de chapitres ! Il faut le temps de poser les questions et d'y apporter (certaines ?) réponses. En tout cas, bizoo et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Pas moi !

Ils s'étaient précipités au moment même où la voix de Nikolaï avait résonné à leurs oreilles. Sawyer ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était mis à foncer derrière la jeune femme. Il ne connaissait pas cet individu, ces russes n'étaient même pas des connaissances et pourtant il s'était mis à courir dans la direction des cris. Peut-être en raison de l'accent fataliste de Nikolaï ; peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans cette jungle regorgeant de dangers ; peut-être pour la lueur qui avait donné vie un centième de seconde au regard mort de Thia ; peut-être pour un milliers d'autres raisons ; peut-être…

Toujours est-il qu'il se figea en sentant qu'il percutait de plein fouet un corps catatonique qui s'avéra être Sahid fixant un point un peu plus loin. Il observa la scène et dut porter une main à sa bouche pour contrer ses hauts de cœurs en observant la charpie abandonnée sur le sable. Les russes, quant à eux, s'approchaient lentement du cadavre de celui qui avait été auparavant leur camarade mais n'était désormais plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolentes. Alors que Nikolaï semblait plutôt mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant ce corps sans vie, Sawyer fut stupéfait en voyant agir Thia méthodiquement, comme si il ne s'était agi que d'un cadavre parmi d'autres, comme si il ne s'agissait pas d'un ami. Elle porta une main à ce qu'il restait de la tête d'Ivan et vérifia, précaution inutile, si il y avait encore un pouls par miracle. Elle dénia de la tête et fronça les sourcils en découvrant un petit message écrit en lettres de sang et qui lui était destiné :

« Ia zakontchous toboi. » _(Je terminerai par toi.)_

Elle fixa encore ce petit bout de papier pendant une minute puis le froissa en le jetant sur le corps de son ancien amant. Croisant les yeux de Nikolaï, elle déclara plus pour les autres que pour lui qui avait compris :

« C'est Janus. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors que Jack fournissait un comprimé d'aspirine à un passager pris de violents maux de têtes, Kate arriva par derrière pour le surprendre mais faillit à sa mission.

« Trop tard, lui dit-il, je t'ai entendu arriver.

« Je pouvais toujours essayé, plaisanta-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Tu n'y arrivera jamais.

« Quoi ?

« A m'effrayer. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en posant les yeux au sol tandis qu'il rangeait les médicaments. Son regard finit par se déporter sur Andrej qui ruminait dans son coin.

« Alors tu as fait connaissance ? s'informa-t-elle en le pointant du menton.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Nous ne sommes plus seuls sur l'île.

« Nous ne l'avons jamais été, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

« Autant qu'à Sawyer. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire et lui lança en repartant vers la plage :

« Un simple non aurait suffit. »

Un sourire prit naissance sur le visage du médecin alors qu'il fixait sa mince silhouette disparaître dans les broussailles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils recouvrirent le corps comme ils purent puis Nikolaï et Sahid s'en saisir pour aller l'enterrer décemment, un peu plus loin, tandis que la jeune femme les observait partir.

_La nuit entoure une petite maison de campagne plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant une mince lueur à l'intérieur transperce le manteau des ténèbres. Dans la pièce qui semble être la cuisine, Ivan est assis à la table, fixant sa bouteille de vodka à moitié vide. Il relève ses yeux embués par l'alcool quand il entend le bruit caractéristique des bottes sur le carrelage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thia pénètre dans la salle et lui jette à peine un regard tandis qu'elle se dirige vers un des placards pour se saisir d'une bouteille d'eau minérale._

_« Tcheto to, tcheto ti dielaiechtcha iechtchie stoia ?_ (Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout?)

« _Ia tiebia ojidaiou. » répond-il, laconique._ (Je t'attends.)

_Elle lève son regard émeraude vers luis et ils luttent pendant quelques minutes dans un duel oculaire jusqu'à ce qu'il cède pour s'intéresser de nouveau à sa bouteille d'alcool._

_« Sotchietaisia brakom ia._ (Epouse-moi.)

_« Tcheto ?_ (Quoi.)

_« Ti menia otchien khorochtcho ponial. Ia zenaiou, tcheto ia sdielal guelouposti ronchtchie no ia izemienil. Ia guotov tiepier. explique-t-il. _(Tu m'as très bien compris. Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries avant mais j'ai changé. Je suis prêt maintenant.)

_« Nie ia, Ivan, nie ia. déclare-t-elle en s'éloignant._ (Pas moi, Ivan, pas moi.)

_« On ti boudiechtcha kogueda-niboud ? »_ (Le seras-tu jamais ?)

_La jeune femme s'arrête un quart de seconde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de poursuivre son chemin, sous le regard désabusé d'Ivan qui avale une nouvelle goulée de vodka._

« Ca va ? demanda Sawyer en s'approchant de la russe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis dix minutes.

« Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton professionnel. Je réfléchissais juste à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Janus. »

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée en découvrant que ce qu'il pensait être de la mélancolie ou de la tristesse s'avérait une observation méthodique des environs. Cette femme n'avait donc pas de cœur ? Lui-même qui refusait de dévoiler ses sentiments à quiconque ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait conserver une telle impassibilité face à la perte d'un être cher, d'autant si c'était d'une manière horrible comme en l'espèce.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Locke traînait la carcasse d'un sanglier qu'il venait d'abattre quand il se figea en découvrant Andrej l'observant sur un promontoire. Il prit le parti de l'ignorer et continua son chemin pour venir déposer sa proie près du feu. Alors qu'il la dépeçait, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux envers le russe qui l'étudiait.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de laisser ces deux types ensemble ? » chuchota Hurley en les fixant.

Charlie se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse tandis que le multi-millionaire persévérait :

« Moi, je dis que deux chasseurs ensemble, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Je crois que je fermerai pas l'œil de la nuit en sachant qu'il y en a un dans les parages.

« Attends de voir les autres.

« Ah parce que ils sont plusieurs ! » s'inquiéta-t-il.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sawyer et Thia suivaient leurs compagnons transportant la dépouille de Ivan, laissant un espace de quelques mètres entre eux quand la jeune femme russe se figea. Aussitôt, Sawyer prit la même posture et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui fit signe de se taire tandis que les autres s'éloignaient, inconscients de ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, Thia fut attaquée par un inconnu qui la propulsa à terre, lui enfonçant un couteau dans l'abdomen. Sawyer se précipita à son secours et s'apprêta à tirer sur l'assaillant quand celui-ci lui donna un coup de pieds qui l'envoya contre un tronc d'arbre. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme pour lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Ti nie tieriaiechtcha vepiemieni ! Teto Ivan iechtchie nie kholodios tcheto ti ieguo zamienichtcha oujie. Kogueda pojedaiemesia piout, imi ostaiemesia. _(Tu ne perds pas de temps. Le corps d'Ivan n'est pas encore froid que tu le remplaces déjà. Quand on naît pute, on le reste.) _

« Tcheto ti khotchiechtcha tam ? Ia iavliaious tolko chtchalioukhoi! le nargua-t-elle. _(Qu'y veux-tu? Je ne suis qu'une putain.)_

« Chtchalioukhoi, ia im pouskaiou kapov…_ (Les putains, je les saigne…)_

« Tcheto ti ojidaiechtcha ? _(Qu'attends-tu ?)_

« Nie tiepier. », répondit-il en se détachant d'elle. _(Pas maintenant.)_

Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans les broussailles et remarqua du coin de l'œil Sawyer le visant avec son pistolet. D'un geste vif, elle l'empêcha de blesser mortellement l'ancien prisonnier et le coup partit en l'air.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? s'énerva Sawyer en lui lançant un regard furieux. Je le tenais. »

Elle se contenta de le fixer du regard, gardant un point de pression sur sa blessure, tandis qu'un rire éclatait quelque part dans la jungle et que des mots résonnaient en écho :

« Skopo, Thia, skopo. »_ (Bientôt, Thia, bientôt)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il faisait nuit. Tous étaient regroupés autour des feux de camps, discutant des divers évènements de la journée : les nouveaux arrivants, une nouvelle menace sur l'île, la découverte du cadavre d'Ivan,…

« Je n'arrive pas à les cerner, annonça Sahid. J'ai passé du temps avec Nikolaï et, d'après moi, il semble celui en qui on pourrait avoir le plus confiance. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner, alors je ne vous parle pas des autres…

« Pour ce qui est d'Andrej, fit remarquer Jack, il a passé la journée à l'écart, et quand Locke est arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se sentait menacé, qu'il avait trouvé un ennemi à sa taille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'eux.

« Et, toi Sawyer, demanda Charlie, tu as passé du temps avec Thia…

« Que voulez vous que je vous dise que vous ne sachez pas déjà ? C'est une russe violente qui laisse passer les évènements sur elle comme si elle y était imperméable.

« Ca me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je me demande bien qui…plaisanta Kate.

« Par contre, continua-t-il sans faire plus attention à sa remarque, je trouve étrange qu'elle m'ait empêcher de tuer ce Janus tout à l'heure dans la jungle après qu'il l'ai poignardé.

« En fait, c'est étrange, intervint Jack, mais il n'a touché aucun organe vitaux.

« Il a sans doute raté son coup…

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, déclara Sahid, c'est un tueur aguerri donc il est serait étrange qu'avec l'intention de la tuer, il ne l'ai pas fait. Peut être ne le désirait-il pas encore…

« Quel genre de flic préférerait voir mourir d'autres personnes voire soi même pour ne pas tuer leur prisonnier ?

« Mercs'…, répondit Kate.

« Quoi ? demanda Jack

« Les mercenaires. »

Tous se regardèrent, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, se rendant compte de la véritable identité de leurs nouveaux compagnons.


	4. Garde tes amis près de toi

RAR :

** Misaralullaby **: Elle est des nôôôtre ! Elles s'est inscrite comme les auuuuttrreees !lol. Bienvenue parmi nous ! Alors d'abord, merci de ta review et, oui, il existe des tortures pires que celles de Sahid et elle risque d'être employée si ils continue à taper sur les nerfs des russes ! Bah, oui, j'ai fait un peu de kate/jack, pour rester fidèle à la série où elle joue double jeu avec le médecin et l'arnaqueur…Je ne sais pas si ma fic atteint la 'parfaite attitude' mais en tout cas, je te remercie de le dire ! Ah, bon t'aimes pas sawyer ? Bah on dirait pas…lol. Je ne sais pas s'il tombe sous le charme étrange de la scandinave mais en tout cas, elle l'intrigue car comme tu l'as remarqué, elle lui ressemble mais en plus extrême (un chouia) et il a du mal à la cerner, enfin, ça vaut également pour les autres. Locke avec un copain, mmmh, à développer. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve un remplaçant à Boone,lol. Par contre, je vois très mal Andrej agir comme son disciple. Je pense qu'ils vont plutôt se diriger vers une concurrence pour le titre de chasseur chevronné et implacable de l'île, lol. Entre gars étranges et inquiétants, on se comprend ! Voilà, la suite en espérant que ça ne te décevra pas…

** TheWerewolf **: Bonjour et merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente que cette fic et son intrigue (encore dans le flou pour ma part,…c'est pas vraiment la bonne façon d'écrire une histoire quand l'auteur ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer mais bon, ça rajoute encore plus de mystère). Mais pourquoi vous voulez que Thia aille avec Sawyer ? Elle vient de perdre son petit ami…enfin ce qui semblait être son petit ami…et elle a pas été très touché…et elle est pas vraiment étouffée par les regrets…et…bon, oh d'accord, il y a des risques, lol. Mais la romance peut très bien concerner un autre russe (Nikolaï/Sun, Andrej/Locke…euh peut être pas, lol.) ou des couples préexistants déjà sur l'île…Enfin, c'est vrai qu'un semblant de Sawyer/Thia et d'un Jack/Kate se dessine mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic parce qu'elle m'amuse toujours autant et quand je commence quelque chose, je le finis toujours (bon même si c'est 3 siècles plus tard, je le termine quand même, lol.)

RAR « I'll never be with you » :

** Shouky:** Tout d'abord merci de ta review! Ca fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire plaît, d'autant que c'est la première que j'ai faite ! Moi aussi, je suis Charlie/Claire dans la série, mais en dehors, comme j'aime croire que mes deux persos favoris (à savoir Claire et Sawyer) puisse un jour être ensemble, j'ai écrit cette fic. En fait, l'idée m'est venue suite à la lecture d'une fic anglaise sur ce couple magnifique. Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments et d'avoir laisser un mot, ça fait chaud au cœur. Bizoo.

Note : Argh ! Excusez moi du retard mais j'ai eu des horaires de travail assez pourrites cette semaine donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me pencher sur l'histoire mais je vous pris sincèrement d'accepter mes excuses. En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais avec de la tension, de la jalousie, des révélations, et…je peux pas encore le dire, c'est pour plus tard,lol. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Garde tes amis près de toi…

Sahid traversa avec une rage non dissimulée les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des russes. Ceux-ci discutaient à voix basse entre eux tout en préparant leurs armes pour aller traquer le tueur qui avait assassiné l'un des leurs. Le jeune homme se précipita sur Nikolaï et lui donna un violent crochet du droit. Le mercenaire, en raison de l'effet de surprise, ne put esquiver et tomba à terre sous la violence du choc mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui fit un croche pieds pour le faire tomber à terre et le maintenir au sol en pressant un couteau affûté sur son cou. Les autres survivants arrivèrent à ce moment là tandis que les russes observaient la scène, amusés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Thia.

« Relâchez-le ! invectiva Jack.

« Hé ! se défendit Nikolaï. C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Il porta son regard sur la jeune scandinave, puis la voyant faire un signe de la tête, il le libéra. Sahid se rapprocha des autres en se massant le cou.

« Vous nous avez menti. Vous êtes des mercenaires.

« Et alors ? Tu veux nous confier un boulot ? plaisanta Andrej.

« A vrai dire, j'aimerai bien être débarrassé d'un certain Jack Shepard…

« Sawyer ! le réprimenda Kate.

« Oh ! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter !

« Vous, déclara Sahid en pointant du doigt Nikolaï, m'avez dit que vous étiez flic.

« Non, je vous ai demandé quelles étaient le genre de personne qui transporterait un prisonnier et vous en avez tirer vos propres conclusions. »

L'oriental voulut protester mais ne trouva rien à redire en se rendant compte que le russe avait raison. Ils se firent face en silence, se jaugeant du regard pour savoir ce qui allait advenir. Finalement, ce fut Jack qui fit un pas en avant et prit une décision irrévocable :

« Très bien. Dites nous au moins, que vous regrettez…

« Regretter quoi ? explosa de rire Andrej. On arrête les méchants. C'est notre mode de vie.

« Vous n'avez aucune foi, aucun honneur, aucune loyauté, pas même envers votre pays, constata atterrée Kate.

« Arrêtez avec ces préjugés, intervint Thia. Nous sommes loyaux envers l'argent et uniquement l'argent. Et nous ne sommes pas des girouettes, nous, mademoiselle Ryan. De plus, je ne crois pas que vous ayez la moindre autorité morale pour venir nous juger. »

Kate se tut et garda le silence, ce que la russe ayant dit faisant ramener des souvenirs qui lui faisaient mal. Jack, voyant cela et excédé de l'attitude froide des russes, leur annonça :

« Très bien, dans ces conditions, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus parmi nous. »

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, leurs sentiments se partageant entre l'effroi de laisser des naufragés comme eux à l'abandon et le soulagement de ne pas devoir les craindre. Alors que des protestations étaient sur le point de se faire entendre, Andrej éclata d'un rire franc, suivi bientôt par ses compagnons qui commençaient déjà à rassembler leurs affaires :

« Oh, non, je vous en prie, pas ça ! Comment va-t-on faire pour survivre sans vous ? »

Ils restèrent stupéfaits en les voyants disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt et Sawyer s'approcha de Jack et lui donna un violent coups sur l'épaule en repartant vers les cavernes, non désireux de traverser la jungle en plein milieu de la nuit :

« Bougre d'ahuri ! Tu connais pas le dicton ! »

Le médecin le regarda partir, suivi des autres qui lui lancèrent des regards remplis de reproches, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça. Il interrogea alors Kate du regard quand elle passa à côté de lui.

« Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus. » lui répondit-elle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_« Dites nous au moins que vous regrettez. »_

_« C'est notre mode de vie. »_

_« Regrettez quoi ? »_

_Petite maison de banlieue dans une bourgade des Etats-Unis, semblable à toutes les autres. Un homme s'empresse de traverser l'allée pour retrouver sa famille. Il pose son manteau tandis qu'il entend sa femme chantonner en cuisinant._

_« Je suis rentré ! »_

_Alors qu'il emprunte le couloir pour se rendre auprès de son épouse, il est pris par surprise quand un inconnu lui barre la route. Il se met aussitôt sur la défensive tandis que l'autre le regarde, le sourire narquois, une étincelle malsaine dans les yeux._

_« Qui êtes vous ?_

_« Ti mienia nie prizenaiechtcha, Nikolaï ? _(Tu ne me reconnais pas, Nikolaï ?)

_« Vlad ! appela sa femme. Tu es où ?_

_« J'arrive, chérie. Tcheto khotite vi ?_ (Que me voulez vous ?)

_« Patron khotchiet tiebia._ (Le patron veut te voir.)

_« Vlad, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_« Attends trente secondes. Niet, ia raspolojien. _(Non, je suis rangé.)

_« Kajietsia, tcheto ti iemou dolkhien iechtchie tcheto-to…_(Il paraît que tu lui dois encore quelque chose…)

_« On mietchetaiet, poursuivit Nikolaï, soudain très mal à l'aise. Ia iemou nie doljien nitchieguo ! _(Il rêve. Je ne lui dois rien.)

_« Ouvierien li ti ?...Otchien khorochtcho. Ve tvoikha opasnostiakha i ve opasnostiakha. »_ (Tu es sûr?... Très bien. A tes risques et périls. »

_Il tourna sa tête vers sa femme qui venait d'arriver, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, lui demandant comment ça allait. Il jeta un coups d'œil derrière lui pour constater que l'intrus avait disparu comme il était apparu et reprit une contenance en allant embrasser son épouse._

_« Très bien. Et toi, mon amour ? »_

_Elle remarqua bien qu'il mentait mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte et l'incident fut oublié quand une petite chose haute comme trois pommes accourut jusque dans les jambes pour s'y agripper de toutes ses forces._

_« Papa ! »_

Nikolaï se réveilla en sursaut, chamboulé par les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, et hurla de terreur en voyant la petite silhouette de son enfant, la moitié du crâne arraché, couvert de sang, le regard plein de reproches, le pointant de son petit doigt potelé.

« Papa ! »

Il se réveilla une seconde fois, couvert de sueur et tremblant encore des limbes de son cauchemar. Il sursauta quand la silhouette gracile de Thia entra dans son champs de vision dans l'aube qui se levait.

« Nikolaï ! Idiet li zeto ? _(Ca va ?)_

« Da. » répondit-il en se levant pour lui montrer que tout allait pour le mieux. _(Oui.)_

Sceptique, elle fronça les sourcils mais laissa tomber et s'éloigna tandis qu'il se laissait retomber par terre, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlie lança un bref salut à Hurley qui allait ravitailler la plage en eau quand il le croisa et poursuivit sa route pour se rendre auprès de Claire qui était en train de nourrir Aaron.

« Hé ! Comment va tête de navet ce matin ?

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, il a un nom, maintenant.

« Je sais mais tête de navet c'est plus marrant.

« Et tête de chou, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

« Bah, je l'ai jamais appelé comme ça !

« Non, mais moi, je vais t'appeler comme ça, si tu continues. »

L'ancien junkie se toucha les oreilles pour vérifier les dires de la jeune femme qui observait le calme régnant dans le camp en cette heure matinale.

« Tu crois que ce que Jack a fait, c'est bien ?

« Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui mais, je veux dire. Ils sont dans les mêmes ennuis que nous et on les abandonne en plain milieu d'un endroit inconnue et dangereux. On n'agit pas comme on devrait.

« De un, je te rappelle que c'est de mercenaires qu'on parle et de deux, je crois qu'ils ont les ressources pour survivre ici, plus que nous tous réunis…enfin, peut être à l'exception de Locke qui peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

« Tu as sans doute raison.

« Mais, bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement mais le jeune homme poussa un petit cri effrayé qui interpella la jeune femme, lui lançant un regard paniqué :

« Quoi ?

« J'ai oublié de te dire…

« Me dire quoi ?

« Que tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, une fois de plus. »

Claire resta un moment pantoise puis éclata d'un rire franc, rejointe par l'ancien junkie. Hurley qui passait par là, prit une mine dégoûtée et murmura à l'encontre de Jack qui passait par là :

« Oh, c'est répugnant !

« Quoi ?

« Eux. Ils arrêtent pas de se tourner autour depuis le début et rien ne se passe. Moi, ça me tape sur les nerfs, d'autant que moi j'y ai pas droit.

« Où est Kate ? l'interrogea le médecin en jetant des coups d'œil alentours.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Elle est à la recherche de Sawyer.

« Et où est Sawyer ?

« Est-ce que je ressemble de près ou de loin à un annuaire ? »

Jack l'observa s'éloigner en grommelant tandis qu'il fouillait du regard les alentours quand la voix de Sun retentit dans la jungle, un timbre de terreur en émanant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thia était en train de chercher des traces pouvant indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait Janus quand elle fut prise d'une violente toux. Elle s'effondra à terre et eut du mal à respirer. Elle observa sa main tâchée de sang et avança en trébuchant jusqu'à la mer où elle se maintint sa tête sous l'eau pour faire cesser sa crise. La voix de Sawyer retentit derrière elle et elle lava rapidement ses mains du sang avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Mais bordel ! C'est quoi votre problème ! Vous êtes dépressive ou quoi ! La mort d'un des vôtres vous laisse froide, vous mettez votre vie en péril pour un tueur et maintenant vous tentez de vous noyer !

« Mes affaires ne sont pas vos oignons, répliqua-t-elle en passant à ses côtés pour rejoindre le camps déserté sur la plage.

« Vous avez raison mais un truc me turlupine, persévéra-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas, la colère guidant ses paroles.

« Parlez en si ça peut vous faire du bien. Je ne prend que 1000 dollars l'heure.

« Comment ?

« Comment ? Alors en fait, le papa plante sa petite graine dans le ventre de la maman et quelques mois plus tard, la cigogne vient apporter le bébé. Si c'est un garçon, c'est dans les choux, si c'est une fille, dans les roses.

« Je vous parle de votre attitude. Comment pouvez vous être aussi froide ? Même la mort de votre amant vous laisse indifférente. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer comment vous ne pouvez rien sentir par rapport à ça !

« Comment ! finit elle par s'énerver également. Vous voulez vraiment savoir comment ? Naissez dans un pays en ruine, en pleine décadence, pire que l'enfer. Vivez dans un endroit où même les cafards refusent de se rendre avec la faim qui vous bouffe les entrailles. Assistez au meurtre de vos parents juste sous vos yeux par des soldats censés représentés l'autorité. Faites vous torturer, violer et laisser pour morte à l'âge de 8 ans. Grandissez dans la rue où la violence est sans limite et où la mafia règne en maître. Apprenez la mort de toutes les façons inimaginables. Faites la moitié même de ça et vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis comme ça.

« Vous croyez être l'unique ? déclara-t-il en s'approchant, le regard lourd de menaces. Vous pensez être la seule à avoir assister au meurtre de ses parents à l'âge de 8 ans ? Vous êtes peut être la seule qui ait grandi avec l'idée fixe de tuer le meurtrier de ses parents afin de vous venger ?

« Au moins, nous avons quelque chose en commun. »

Ils se soutinrent du regard un long moment, pantelant des révélations qui venait d'être faite et de la violence qu'ils avaient senti bouillir en eux sans véritable rasions. Cependant, Kate arriva à cet instant et se figea en les voyants se mesurer du regard, la jalousie mordante envahissant son cœur. Alors qu'ils se tournaient vers elle, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et elle lâcha d'un ton dur et froid :

« Vous devriez venir voir ça. »


	5. Ce n'est qu'un détail

RAR :

** Charlita : **Tout d'abord, merci de la review ! Je suis contente que les russes t'intéressent toujours : j'avais peur de les rendre inintéressant pour les fans de lost…même si je tente de conserver une part du mystère. Et oui, on en apprend un peu plus sur les scandinaves : la pauvre Thia a pas mal souffert, le pauvre Nikolaï avait une vie paisible réduite en cendre et le pauvre Andrej…bah en fait, c'est prévu pour ce chapitre. Et il ne faut pas oublier ce cher Janus qui va faire en sorte de rappeler sa présence à ceux qui auraient eu le malheur de l'oublier, lol. Bah, oui, Jack, le héros à la mentalité bien droite et juste, fier de sa patrie : comment pourrait-il vivre aux côtés de personnes qui se vendent au meilleur payeur ?lol. Contente que tu es apprécié notre botin, alias Hurley, et la scénette Charlie/Claire, j'adore écrire sur eux et faire réagir notre multimilliardaire préféré (tu crois qu'il ferait un bon bachelor ?lol). Bref, voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira également.

Tite note : Juste pour dire que je parle autant le coréen que le russe alors excusez moi pour les bilingues si je massacre la langue (ils sont plus nombreux que ce que vous pensez…lol).

Chapitre 5 : Ce n'est qu'un détail

Jack sentait la foule autour de lui et il essaya de garder son calme tandis qu'il tentait de faire quoi que ce soit pour réanimer cette pauvre fille. Il n'avait jamais supporté ce genre de personnes qu'il appelait 'vautours' et qui s'agglutinaient dès qu'il y avait un peu de sang quelque part pour voir, pour se donner le frisson de la mort dans leur terne existence avec la constatation rassurante que ça ne les concernait pas. Il fit ce q'il put mais les tressautements incessants de la jeune femme et le liquide vermeil qui s'échappait de son corps entraînèrent son décès. Il se releva, passant une main sur son visage, y laissant une marque sanglante, et jura intérieurement. Leur nombre rétrécissait inexorablement et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait endigué ce flot continu de pertes, tout comme le sang qui s'écoulait du corps de la malheureuse enfant. Des murmures se firent bientôt entendre et ils devinrent de plus en plus sourds quand les scandinaves arrivèrent. Le visage d'Andrej s'épanouit en un sourire heureux et il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Je crois que vous avez fait une grosse erreur en nous chassant…

« Pourquoi vous nous avez amené ici ? interrogea Nikolaï en tapotant du pied la victime.

« C'est votre prisonnier qui a fait ça.

« Et alors, vous nous avez clairement signifié que vous ne vouliez rien à voir avec nous. Pourquoi dans ce cas là, on vous viendrez en aide ?

« Mais c'est de votre faute ! s'offusqua Kate.

« Ah, non, de la vôtre. On vous avez prévenu. Tant pis pour vous si vous n'êtes pas capables de protéger vos arrières ! »

Les survivants du crash étaient stupéfaits de la tournure des évènements : ces russes avaient introduits sur l'île un des représentants les plus dangereux de la race humaine et ils refusaient de leur venir en aide pour lutter contre. Sahid tenta de calmer le jeu et se proposa pour jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire :

« Ecoutez, je vous propose un marché, si vous nous aidez, vous pourrez rester avec nous…

« Qui vous dit qu'on a envie de rester avec vous ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Thia qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée.

« C'est Sun qui l'a découverte mais quand je suis arrivé il était trop tard, expliqua Jack.

« Autopsie ?

« Je n'ai pas encore eu bien le temps mais à première vue, le décès est dû à de multiples et graves hémorragies, nombreuses lacérations, coups portés au visage et…

« Et quoi ?

« Elle a été…violée. » murmura-t-il.

Cependant, il ne fut sans doute pas assez discret et de nombreuses personnes, l'oreille aux aguets, entendirent l'information. Jin prit Sun dans ses bras sans réfléchir, par réflexe ; Charlie passa son bras sur Claire ; Shannon se saisit de la main de Sahid tandis que Kate échangeait un regard avec Sawyer. Alors que cette déclaration faisait l'effet d'un choc électrique, autant du côté des survivants que des scandinaves, Thia haussa les épaules. Nikolaï intervint alors :

« Ce n'est pas sa manière d'opérer…

« Ce n'est qu'un détail.

« Qu'un détail ! s'indigna Jack. Cette jeune femme s'est faite violée, torturée et tuée et vous trouvez que ce n'est qu'un détail.

« C'est pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Ce qui est important, c'est le message qu'il vous envoie…

« Et qui est ?

« Et qui est : je suis toujours là et je peux avoir chacun d'entre vous si je le désire. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid armait son pistolet sous les yeux effrayés de Shannon qui tremblait de tout son corps. Celui-ci le remarqua et se rapprocha, lui passant une main dans le dos.

« Hé, tout va bien se passer. Il ne t'arrivera pas la même chose.

« Tu crois ? Parce que je suis la plus jolie du camp…il va forcément s'attaquer à moi la prochaine fois, répondit-elle le ton lugubre.

« Il ne te fera rien. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

« Mais s'il t'arrivait malheur, je…j'en mourrai. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

« Il reposera en terre bien avant que je meure ou que je le laisse t'approcher.

« Tu me le jure ?

« Je te le promet. Mais pour ce faire, il va falloir qu'on reste tout le temps ensemble, ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. »

La jeune femme blonde lui fit un sourire éclatant et, encadrant son visage dans ses mains, il s'approcha et l'embrassa avec douceur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Potchiamou tiabia sdialal zeto ? demanda Andrej en s'approchant à grande enjambée de Thia, inspectant les lieux du crime. _(Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?)_

« Tcheto ?_ (Quoi ?)_

« Piatchtchat im priiti na pomochtcha…_(Décider de leur venir en aide…)_

« Vo vsiakom sloutchaia, doljni iaguo vozemiastit._ (De toute façons, on doit le récupérer.)_

« Davaitia pozvolim ikha razrivat ! _(Laissons les crever !)_

« Niet. Ia nie sobiraious voit ive ikha iguerou. Ia nie iavliaious tiam, tchiam oni guovoriat tcheto iavliaioutsia. » répondit-elle en s'éloignant après avoir chargé son arme. _(Non. Je ne vais pas entrer dans leur jeu. Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils disent être.)_

_« Ia nie iavliaious tiam, tchiam oni guovoriat tcheto iavlioutsia. »_ (Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils disent être.)

_Un adolescent est assis dans une pièce sombre sur une fragile chaise de bois, soutenant du regard les deux imposantes silhouettes des policiers l'harcelant de questions depuis des jours._

_« Andrej, tvoi roditiali tchiatchianskia. Ti znaiachtcha po niobkhodimosti tcheto-to…_(Andrej, tes parents sont tchétchènes. Tu sais forcément quelque chose…)

_« Niet. » persévéra le jeune homme. _(Non.)

_L'un des policiers soupira de frustration et de colère et s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge avec plus de violence quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Un individu en costume cravate se présenta dans l'embrasure et lui parla à voix basse avant de repartir. L'homme contint tant bien que mal son agacement et retira les menottes d'Andrej en lui faisant signe de partir :_

_« Oplatili tvoi zaloia. Ti svobodian. »_ (On a payé ta caution. Tu es libre.)

_Tout en se massant les poignets, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce en adressant un sourire narquois envers les policiers qui fulminaient en le regardant partir. Une fois dehors, il prit une bouffée d'oxygène après des heures de garde à vue mais un crissement de pneu les lui fit rouvrir. Avec stupeur, il vit ses parents sortir d'une camionnette blanche, habillé de vastes imperméables. Ceux-ci semblèrent également surpris de le trouver là et sa mère s'approcha de lui, passant une main sur son visage :_

_« Andrej, tcheto dialai oumaltchivavchtchimsia tam ?_ (Andrej, que fais tu là?)

_« I vi ? répondit-il, suspicieux._ (Et vous ?)

_« Ti doljian ouiakhat. intervint son père en le forçant à monter dans le véhicule. _(Tu dois partir.)

_« Potchiamou ?_ (Pourquoi ?)

_« Ouiad !_ (Pars !)

_« Mama ?_ (Maman ?)

_« Ia tiobia lioubliou, Andrej. » lui cria-t-elle alors que la camionnette s'éloignait à vive allure._ (Je t'aime, Andrej.)

_Arrivé au virage, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'observer la silhouette de ses parents se serrer la main pour se donner de la force avant d'entendre une double explosion puis la sirène des alarmes en cas d'attaque terroriste et de voir le feu et la fumée envahir le centre ville._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate hésita à la lisière de la forêt en observant la plage déserte et recula d'un pas quand elle vit passer la silhouette de Thia. Une fois, celle-ci disparue, la jeune femme se décida enfin à aller le voir. Sawyer était assis sur une valise et préparait son sac avec minutie.

« Tu pars avec eux ? »

Il releva la tête, surpris de la trouver là et non en train de tourner autour du bon docteur américain.

« J'ai pas envie qu'il me trouve le premier.

« Je viens avec vous.

« Comme c'est étonnant, plaisanta-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ?

« Quand t'étais gosse, on t'as pas détecté comme hyperactive à tout hasard ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'assit sur la caisse à côté de lui.

« Pas à ma connaissance.

« Il faut croire que les médecins américains sont à chier…

« C'est encore une attaque contre Jack ou je me trompe.

« C'est une constatation, tâche de rousseur. Et toi, quelle est ta raison ?

« De quoi tu parles ?

« Ta raison pour venir avec nous ? Tu veux les surveiller ? Ou est-ce moi que tu veux garder à l'œil ? »

La jeune femme garda le silence et préféra ne pas se poser la question, même si elle en connaissait déjà la réponse. Sawyer se leva et jeta son sac sur le dos, tout en lui faisant un bref sourire :

« En tout cas, pour ce qui est de moi, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu viennes. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre que tu dois convaincre. »

Kate l'observa s'éloigner et son regard se déporta sur la scandinave qui discutaient d'un plan avec Nikolaï.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sun observait, les yeux dans le vague, le soleil jouait ses reflets d'or sur la mer, des sillons de larmes creusant ses joues. De toutes les personnes présentes sur le camp, il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui découvre le corps inanimé de cette femme. Elle ne se remettrait jamais de cette vision macabre, ce sang, ces blessures, cette violence sans raison…mais la violence, quelle qu'elle soit avait elle une raison ? Ses nuits seraient peuplées des appels à l'aide de cette victime et de cauchemars où cet ignoble individu lui infligerait le même supplice. Elle se tendit quand elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle mais laissa passer un soupir de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son mari qui s'approchait d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'installa à ses côtés en silence et lui tendit une fleur d'un mauve tendre. Elle s'en saisit avec un léger sourire et une larme s'égrena sur son visage qu'il recueillit dans sa main, gardant toujours le silence. Il savait ce qui était bon pour elle et qu'aucune parole de réconfort ne la soulagerait. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmura dans la brise marine :

« Tangsinul sarang ha o. »_ (Je t'aime.)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! »

Locke se mettait en travers du chemin que l'expédition allait emprunter afin de retrouver Janus. Les russes l'observèrent, levant les sourcils, se demandant qui était cet énergumène. Sawyer et Kate échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de Locke pour les empêcher d'avancer.

« Il y a quelque chose de dangereux là-bas et il ne vaut mieux pas aller la titiller seul.

« D'accord écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette jungle et apparemment elle vous terrifie. Je ne sais pas si c'est issu de votre imagination ou de vapeurs toxiques du crash. Mais une chose est certaine, quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir avant, désormais cette jungle abrite la pire abomination que la terre a vu naître. Alors, je vais y aller quoi qu'il en coûte, répondit Thia, en se voulant diplomate.

« Vous ne survivrez pas…

« Et toi si, papi ?

« Je viens avec vous.

« On devrait vendre des billets pour cette excursion, avec le monde de personnes qui veulent s'y joindre, marmonna entre ses dents Nikolaï.

« Non, on attends Andrej et on y va.

« Ca ne sert à rien, fit une voix sortie de nulle part. Je ne viens pas.

« Quoi ! s'exclama Nikolaï, stupéfait.

« Ia otkazivaious ot toguo, tchetobi im prikhodit na pomochtcha._ (Je refuse de leur venir en aide.)_

« Govnyouk ! déclara-t-il en s'approchant de son camarade, en furie. _(Bâtard !)_

« Jopoliz, répliqua Andrej en haussant les épaules sans se départir de son air narquois._ (Lèche-cul.)_

« Nikolaï, Andrej, ostanovitias', s'interposa Thia. Ti nie khouiachtcha' priiti, OK. No nie boudiachtcha' imiat' li ti tvoiai storoni._ (Nikolaï, Andrej, arrêtez. Tu ne veux pas venir, OK. Mais tu n'auras pas ta part.)_

« I ti polaguaiechtcha', tcheto sobiraiemsia viti iz ztoguo ostrova ? répliqua-t-il, en levant un sourcil sceptique. _(Et tu crois qu'on va sortir de cette île ?)_

« Kto skazal ? »_ (Qui a dit 'on' ?)_

Sur ces paroles, elle se détourna de lui et fit signe à Locke qu'il pouvait venir avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la forêt sous le sourire ironique du russe. Nikolaï lui emboîta le pas après avoir craché avec mépris au sol. Kate lança un regard inquisiteur envers Sawyer qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de suivre le même chemin que les autres puis l'imita. Locke, quant à lui, resta un moment fixe, les yeux à terre, et après quelques secondes, releva la tête et soutint le regard du scandinave qui perdit son air supérieur pour un ton neutre. Le vieil homme finit par également s'enfoncer dans la jungle alors que le soleil commençait à décliner sa course.


	6. Je ne fuis jamais

RAR :

** Charlita : **D'abord merci de la review ! Ensuite, contente que les russes t'intéressent toujours autant. Et vi, Janus est un garçon très gentil, le plus civilisé et galant ! Bon légèrement psychopathe sur les bords mais ça fait rien…enfin, ça fait rien pour lui, lol. Contente que tu ais apprécié les réactions des mecs de lost suite à l'annonce : aussitôt un instinct de protection de leur 'femme' est en marche (jin/sun, sahid/shannon, charlie/claire,…sawyer/kate…uhm, uhm). Pour ce qui est d'Andrej, j'ai voulu expliquer les raisons de pourquoi il est devenu comme ça, de même pour les autres, et montrer qu'il s'agit aussi d'êtres humains…enfin, parfois. C'est sûr qu'il laisse tout tomber sur ce coup là mais c'est plus par démotivation : pas d'argent à la clef, coincé sur une île remplis d'américains (l'horreur pour un russe issu de la guerre froide…), être traité comme un rat,…et j'ai besoin de lui au camps pour la suite des évènements ! Merci, contente de voir que le diagnostic de sawyer te convient, lol. C'est ça qui m'as le plus choqué dans la série : dès que quelqu'un part en expédition, kate veut venir, veut tout savoir et sait tout faire, bref une mary sue en puissance ! (voilà, on est au moins deux anti-kate sur cette page !lol). Enfin heureusement que sawyer recadre les choses (j'ai adoré samedi : c'est la prisonnière du marshall ; parce que rien ne me retient sur l'île…). En ce qui concerne le bachelor hurley, je te promet d'y réfléchir dès que j'aurai le temps : il y a tellement de tv réalité et tellement de 'victimes' possibles dans lost…J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire.

** The Werewolf : **Merci pour la review ! Contente que tu aimes bien cette fic et que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre ! C'est sûr que Locke paraît bizarre dans ce chapitre…et dans ceux d'avant…et dans ceux à venir…et dans la série, lol ! En fait sur le coup, j'avais besoin d'un perso qui veut les empêcher d'y aller parce que c'est dangereux, donc c'est lui qui m'ait venu à l'esprit. Puis en y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas pour les protéger eux mais plutôt pour protéger un autre de ses secrets. Le monsieur semble en effet en savoir beaucoup (trop ?) sur cette île et qui de mieux que le grand chasseur blanc pour venir à bout d'une bête humaine féroce ? Pour ce qui est de ton impression, la réponse est oui, les choses vont s'accélérer, les révélations se faire, les morts s'accumuler, les tensions augmenter…En ce qui concerne la langue, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire : ce sera la corussîlais !lol. Mélange de russe, coréen, français, îlien…En tout cas, voili, voilou, la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres !

Chapitre 6 : Je ne fuis jamais

Il fait nuit noire et ils décident de s'arrêter finalement pour prendre un peu de repos. En moins de deux, Locke monte un feu autant pour les réchauffer que pour garder éloigner les nombreuses bêtes sauvages qui peuplent l'île. Nikolaï qui avait été chargé par Thia de le surveiller vient s'installer aux côtés de la jeune femme tandis que le vieil homme déclare prendre le premier tour de garde.

« Otdokhani ti, ia octaious' bodrim stolko, za tiem tcheto on sliedit, chuchota le russe. _(Repose toi, je reste éveillé tant qu'il surveille.)_

« Ti takjie? répliqua-t-elle. _(Toi aussi ?)_

« Da. Ia tchouvstvouiou tcheto-libo smoutnoie ou nieguo… _(Oui, je sens quelque chose de trouble chez lui…)_

« On znaiet…ia iguenorirouiou tcheto no on znaiet. _(Il sait…J'ignore quoi mais il sait.) _

« Spi, soupira Nikolaï. _(Dors.)_

« Ia tievie okazivaiou dovierie, acquiesça la jeune scandinave avant de s'allonger. _(Je te fais confiance.)_

« Ti mojiechtcha'. » _(Tu peux.)_

De l'autre côté des flammes, Sawyer et Kate observaient les russes discutaient à voix basse entre eux, jetant des coups d'œil sur Locke qui se tenait contre un tronc d'arbre mort.

« Je crois qu'ils ne lui font pas confiance, constata le jeune homme.

« Et c'est réciproque. »

Sawyer tourna un visage amusé vers la jeune femme et ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'il détourne les yeux sur le feu en plaisantant :

« Je penserai que tu en serais contente…

« Quoi ? Me retrouver avec des mercenaires au milieu de nulle part à la recherche d'un tueur fou ?

« Ouais. Au moins, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils pourchassent. »

Elle le fixa un moment, se demandant si elle devait le prendre mal ou en rigoler et finit par choisir la deuxième option.

« Je pourrais dire exactement la même chose que vous, monsieur l'arnaqueur.

« C'est pas faux. »

La jeune femme tenta de réprimer un bâillement mais échoua et Sawyer lui lança un regard ironique en lui montrant son sac oreiller :

« Repose toi. Je vais surveiller Nikolaï qui surveille Locke qui surveille les environs.

« Et qui te surveillera toi ? »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et Kate secoua la tête avant de s'endormir près de la chaleur bénéfique des flammes rougeoyantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andrej traversait le camp des cavernes dans l'aube qui se levait. Tous étaient encore endormis et cela l'arrangeait. Comme un exilé, il s'était installé et vivait seul sur la plage. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec ces inconnus qui avaient causé la chute de son pays, qui avaient conduit à ce qu'il était devenu. Un vagissement d'enfant stoppa ses mouvements et il remarqua le bébé qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère, surveillé jalousement par ce junkie qui l'avait baratiné le premier jour sur son groupe de rock has-been.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

La voix masculine froide et dure résonna dans son dos et le russe émit un sourire en reconnaissant l'accent de mépris du médecin.

« Je suis venu vous dépouiller…de votre eau, répondit-il en montrant les bouteilles fraîches dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas parti avec les autres ?

« Et pourquoi je serai parti avec eux ?

« Ce sont vos amis.

« Sachez qu'un mercenaire n'a jamais d'ami : que des clients et des personnes qu'il doit se coltiner pour faire le boulot qu'on lui a confié…

« C'est triste.

« Vous croyez vraiment avoir des amis ici peut être ? Ce ne sont que des gars qui ont eu le malheur de prendre le même avion que vous et se retrouver coincé ici.

« C'est ce qui nous unit.

« Plus pour longtemps…

« Que voulez vous dire ? interrogea Jack, suspicieux.

« Si vous continuez sur cette voie, il va tous massacrer un par un. N'importe qui peut s'introduire parmi vous à n'importe quel moment.

« Comme vous venez de le faire.

« Comme je viens de le faire…

« Alors aidez nous. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Sahid qui venait de prononcer ses paroles, les fixant depuis un promontoire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sifflement aigu réveilla les autres, venant se joindre à Thia qui avait enchaîné les tours de garde. Bientôt, des bruits de rail remplacèrent le son initial tandis que des arbres entiers semblaient s'effondrer au loin dans la forêt.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea la jeune scandinave en jetant des coups d'œil à la ronde.

« Des sangliers…proposa son camarade.

« Produisant de tels bruits ? ironisa la jeune femme.

« Des sangliers qui poussent des wagons… »

Thia haussa les yeux au ciel tandis que les passagers du vol 815 se tendaient en reconnaissant ces bruits si caractéristiques et craints. Elle se tourna alors vers eux, en particulier vers Locke qui fixait la direction des sons :

« Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ? constata-t-elle.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est dangereux et qu'il faut vite s'en aller. » répliqua-t-il en commençant à fuir.

Nikolaï, voyant ça, se décida à suivre les conseils du chasseur et se mit à courir derrière lui. Kate leur emboîtait l'allure quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle revint sur ses pas et aperçut Sawyer tentant de convaincre Thia de les suivre.

« Il faut partir.

« Je ne fuis jamais, répliqua la russe en armant son pistolet.

« Vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir l'arrêter avec ça ?

« Peut être. Vous fuyez sans savoir ce que c'est. On peut très bien l'avoir avec une balle. Mais on ne le saura jamais si on fuit à chaque fois. »

Kate et Sawyer échangèrent un regard interloqué et paniqué, partagé entre l'envie de la laisser là et celle de voir si ce que la jeune femme disait s'avérait exacte. Alors que la chute des arbres se rapprochait à vive allure, Thia campa sur ses positions et la chose s'arrêta soudain à quelques mètres d'elle, masquée par la végétation dense.

« Qu'est ce que… ? » articula avec difficulté un Sawyer médusé de la tournure des évènements.

Un cri strident se répercuta autour d'eux et ils sentirent plus que ne virent la créature se détourner d'eux et prendre une nouvelle cible.

« Comment avez-vous… ?

« Rassurez-moi, vous savez finir vos phrases parfois ?

« Vous l'avez fait fuir ? » s'exclama Kate.

Un bruit sourd résonna juste sur leur droite, les faisant sursauter.

« Pas vraiment, intervint le jeune homme.

« Non, ça c'est autre chose. » déclara Thia avant de se mettre à courir vers l'endroit d'où était provenue l'intrusion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claire traversa le camp, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'activité de Sahid, Jack et Andrej.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

« On vous protège, ma petite dame, répliqua le russe.

« Jack, tu saurais où est Charlie ?

« Pourquoi ?

« J'ai besoin de son aide pour Aaron.

« Il allait sur le terrain de golf, tout à l'heure.

« Vous avez un terrain de golf ? s'étonna Andrej.

« Ouais, pour nous détendre.

« Bande de capitalistes, » répliqua-t-il entre ses dents, tout en continuant sa besogne.

La jeune femme les laissa à leur occupation et entreprit de rechercher le rocker de son cœur. Arrivé sur le terrain de golf, elle s'approcha d'Hurley, qui observait perplexe un Charlie remuant et chantant dans un club de golf tenu à l'envers comme si il était un micro :

« _Lost on a island_

_Don't know what to do_

_No matter if I got you._

_I ignore how I used to live_

_Before you came into my existence._

_Come on, babe, be my Eve._

_I was nothin' but junkie,_

_You were a single mummy,_

_Together, we'll be a family._

_I've just one thing to do,_

_Before starting this life not alone anymore,_

_It's just to say to you that I love you._

« J'ai deux solutions envisageables, proposa Hurley, soit il s'entraîne pour ses concerts de rock post-île ; soit, et je penche pour cette option, il tente d'effrayer ce Janus par sa voix. »

Claire éclata de rire, bien que touchée par les paroles composées par le jeune homme. Celui-ci qui avait les yeux fermés et tournait avec son microlf se figea en découvrant des spectateurs à son show.

« Oups. » laissa-t-il échapper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Janus ! » hurla Thia en courant.

Elle s'arrêta avec brusquerie en sentant quelque chose se briser sous ses pieds et murmura un léger :

« Dermo… » _(Merde…)_

Cependant, rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que Sawyer arrive au pas de course derrière elle en la percutant de plein fouet. Se raccrochant à son torse pour l'empêcher de faire un mouvement de plus, elle lui lança un regard noir en marmonnant entre ses dents :

« Lovouchtchka ! _(Un piège !)_

« Hé, s'énerva-t-il, je sais pas de quoi vous m'avez traité mais je vous interdit de recommencer ça. Je vous venais en aide mais je ne le ref… »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans une cave sombre et malodorante. La jeune russe s'épousseta en se relevant de Sawyer qui lui avait amorti la chute.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit : un piège. Et je rajoute…basran ! » _(Bon à rien !)_

Sawyer lui fit une grimace, qu'elle prit le parti d'ignorer, et l'imita en cherchant un moyen de remonter à la surface. Cependant, la paroi était lisse, sans possibilité d'accroche, sans possibilité d'échappatoire.

« Ca va en bas ? hurla Kate en passant la tête.

« N'avance pas plus, la prévint le jeune homme. Va plutôt chercher les autres pour qu'ils viennent aider.

« Non, je ne vous laisse pas seuls.

« Oh, c'est pas le moment d'avoir un excès de jalousie surdimensionné ! râla Thia. Faites ce qu'il dit et ne discutez pas. »

Kate se montra hésitante et se rendit compte en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure et unique solution. Elle leur cria avant de partir en courant :

« Je reviens vite !

« Prend ton temps, tâches de rousseur, répliqua Swayer en se tournant vers la scandinave, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Alors maintenant, il n'y a plus que vous et moi. »

La jeune femme se détourna de lui et soupira d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate courait à vive allure parmi les fourrés, évitant les racines qui sortaient du sol, cherchant des yeux Locke et Nikolaï, hurlant leur nom. Au moment même où elle passait une forêt de bambou, elle reçut un violent coup à la tête et s'effondra à terre tandis qu'une grande silhouette avançait près d'elle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	7. Comme on se retrouve

RAR :

** Charlita : **Whaou ! Milles fois merci pour ta longue review ! Et non, tu ne m'embête jamais avec tes reviews, je les adore ! Contente que tu ais apprécié le concert privé de Charlie sur le terrain de golf. Je me suis éclaté en l'écrivant. Au départ, je voulais faire une conversation entre la rock star et sa belle et c'est devenu ça. La conversation, ce sera pour plus tard, lol. J'étais pliée de rire en lisant ton mot, surtout avec la pancarte faisant référence à Ethan. Je suis d'accord avec toi que là on a atteint le comble du protectionnisme. Le prochain qui la regarde de travers, tarre sa gueule à la récré ! Pour le 'bande de capitaliste', j'imaginais bien Andrej ronger son frein en aidant les autres, alors en plus si ils ont un terrain de golf sur une île perdue et dangereuse…d'autant que le golf, c'est pas tout le monde qui y joue (perso, ce serait plutôt le mini golf avec les ailes du moulin qui empêche la balle de rentrer…et je revendique !) Pour kate, ça ne fait que commencer, ah !ah !ah ! (rire de dément). Mais qui te dit qu'elle va finir avec l'un d'entre eux ? Elle va peut être gagner la rose de hurley, lol. J'ai également adoré samedi, bon un peu moins quand c'était centré sur elle et quand elle a menacé mon ti sawyer de prendre sa place. Mais comment qu'il l'a remise à sa place : maintenant, c'est elle la pestiférée ha !ha !ha ! (rire de dément, le retour). Ca me tape aussi sur les nerfs ses yeux dans le vague quand on lui parle de son passé ou de l'amour de sa vie qu'elle a tué sans le vouloir. En tout cas, je brûle des cierges pour que ce soit elle qui meurt dans la seconde saison mais faut pas rêver…quoique. Ah !ah !ah ! Pour ce qui est du cas Andrej, je vais le sociabiliser un peu mais pas de trop et il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour les protéger du tueur sanguinaire…uhm, uhm (je me comprends.) En ce qui concerne Thia sans peur mais pas sans reproche, en fait elle agit comme ça parce qu'elle ait atteinte de je m'en foutisme aigu et incurable mais je vais quand même tenté de la rendre un peu plus humaine (…c'est pas gagné, lol.) Pour ce qui est de l'affreux-monstre-mais-comment-peut-on-savoir-s'il-est-affreux-quand-on-l'a-jamais-vu, il garde sa part de mystère, c'est quelqu'un de très timide (…le cerveau est fatigué je crois.) Bon, je vais aussi arrêter avec ma RAR XXL et vais plutôt écrire le reste de l'histoire en espérant que tu l'apprécies tout autant.

** The Werewolf : **Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait drôledement plaisir ! Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. Et voui, l'amortisseur de chute sawyer est le tout nouveau gadget à la mode à Hollywood. Aucune star ne sort sans : il est inévitable et confortable grâce aux réserves de nourritures qu'il s'enfile après les avoir caché/vol aux autres, lol. Contente que tu ais apprécié mister Sawyer dans ce chapitre (j'adore écrire sur lui…non, on l'avait déjà remarqué ? bizarre, lol). Alors je vais m'employer à répondre à tes questions en espérant que mes réponses te satisferont. Pour ce qui est du monstre, la réponse est non. Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), ils ne l'ont pas vu mais seulement senti et entendu. Cette chose a décidé subitement de ne pas aller la manger de risque de faire une indigestion en mangeant de la viande un peu trop dure…(quand je disais que le cerveau était fatigué !). Il s'est arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux et s'en est détourné mais caché par la végétation dense de la jungle. Donc, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va savoir ce qu'est ce système de sécurité…En ce qui concerne Kate, la réponse est dans ce chapitre et comme indice, je peux te dire que c'est un monsieur très gentil, aimable et souriant, lol. J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre.

Note : Un passage est inspiré par 'le monde perdu de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle', les fans reconnaîtront (et aussi les moins fans que j'ai bassiné avec cette scène…n'est ce pas les filles ?). Sinon, le reste vient de moi et de moi et de moi…ah et aussi de J.J. Abrams, il veut toujours pas avouer que l'idée de lost est de moi et pas de lui !

Chapitre 7 : Comme on se retrouve… 

Kate poussa un gémissement et sentit du liquide chaud parcourir sa tempe mais quand elle voulut l'essuyer du revers de la main, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'avait attaché. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le fond d'une caverne que le soleil tentait d'envahir avec ses rayons ardents, sans succès. La jeune femme se mit alors à frénétiquement tenté de se libérer de peur de voir arriver celui ou celle qui l'avait assommée et emmenée ici.

« C'est désagréable, n'est ce pas ? »

Une voix chaude et masculine se répercuta sur les parois lisses de la cavité tandis qu'une silhouette massive se découpait à contre champs.

« Être tenu comme un animal en cage, être traité en tant que pire créature de l'espèce humaine…vous n'appréciez pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Maintenant, elle pouvait le voir : grand type basané, le crâne rasé, des yeux d'obsidienne, des cicatrices parsemant son corps athlétique.

« Cependant, c'est avec raison que je l'ai été. » continue-t-il en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La course de Nikolaï commence à perdre de la vitesse et il s'arrête complètement en voyant Locke figé dans une clairière les mains en l'air, observant d'un regard sans faille un point qui se trouve hors de vision du russe. Celui-ci sort, sans hésitation, son 9mm et avance avec prudence vers la lisière pour entrapercevoir une femme d'une quarantaine d'années tenir en respect de son fusil le chasseur.

« Comme on se retrouve… » déclare-t-elle

L'homme lui fait un signe de tête respectueux tandis que Nikolaï se rapproche en douceur de l'inconnue pour la prendre par surprise.

« Et dis à ton copain que je l'ai remarqué et que si il fait un pas de plus, je te descends en moins de deux ! »

Le scandinave ne peut s'empêcher de laisser passer un sourire et vient se positionner entre les vieilles connaissances mais ne baisse pas pour autant sa garde.

« De un, déclara-t-il, je ne suis pas son copain ; de deux, vous pouvez le descendre, j'en ai strictement rien à faire…

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres…réplique-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui, le regard troublé.

« Content d'être moi-même.

« Vous êtes comme les autres…crie-t-elle, soudain effrayé, en disparaissant dans la végétation dense de la jungle.

« Et ça lui prend souvent à celle-là ?

« Elle est un peu dérangée mais vous le seriez également à vivre seul sur une île pendant 16 ans.

« Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non. Il faudrait peut être…

« Chercher après les autres, je sais. » poursuis Locke en revenant sur leurs pas.

Le scandinave le regarde s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, puis lui emboîte le pas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils sont tous regroupés autour du feu de camp et mangent calmement tandis que la nuit enveloppe l'île d'une aura de mystère. Bizarrement, aucune des personnes présentes ne parlent, donnant à ce repas des allures de veillée funèbre. Peut être en raison de l'attitude taciturne d'Andrej qui jette un froid sur l'humeur enthousiaste des autres rescapés. Il a passé sa journée avec Sahid et Jack à posé des pièges afin d'éviter des rencontres fâcheuses. Le russe lève son nez vers le ciel couvert de nuages gris, empêchant les étoiles d'apporter une note de rêve à l'obscurité.

« La neige va arriver… »

Tous le regardent avec incompréhension : ils étaient sur une île perdue en plein milieu du pacifique sud avec une île tropicale gorgeant d'animaux et de fruits exotiques…alors la neige n'était pas envisageable.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ! s'exclama Sahid.

« Je sais ce que je dis. »

L'oriental l'observa encore pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête d'incompréhension. A nouveau le silence glacial s'abattit sur le camp jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement le déchire. Sans réfléchir, Jack, suivi de près par Sahid et Andrej, fonce dans cette direction pour découvrir Hurley ensanglanté un pieu dans l'épaule. Tandis que le médecin s'active à faire cesser l'hémorragie, Andrej observe les alentours, visiblement contrarié, et Sahid le questionne :

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Je me suis pris un de vos foutus pièges. Vous pourriez indiquer où vous les mettez ! Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien, Jack !

« Désolé, réplique celui-ci après avoir retiré le morceau de bois des chairs.

« Bien sûr, ironise le scandinave, je vais mettre des petits panneaux : danger, piège, ne marchez pas là…

« Au moins, prévenez nous !

« En même temps, Hurley pourquoi t'es sorti du camp par ailleurs que les entrées sécurisés ?

« Je devais aller au petit coin…

« Ca devrait aller, dit Jack en voyant que le flot de sang avait diminué et que la frayeur était passée.

« En tout cas, c'est efficace votre truc, commente la victime.

« Non, ça aurait dû vous tuer. » répond Andrej en recommençant à étudier son mécanisme, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Vous allez me tuer ? »

Janus lève des yeux surpris vers sa prisonnière et ses lèvres minces se fendent en un large sourire quand il lui répond avec son fort accent russe.

« Vous savez parler maintenant ?

« Vous allez me tuer ? persiste Kate.

« Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît, gémit-il. Les supplications, pour après.

« Vous aller me torturer.

« C'est dans le plan.

« Vous allez me violer ? »

A ces mots, il relève la tête et l'interroge du regard avant de retourner à ses activités d'aiguisement de couteau.

« Pourquoi je le ferai ? Vous n'êtes pas mon type.

« Christina l'était ?

« Qui ?

« Celle que vous avez tué, espèce d'immonde résidu de fausse couche putride.

« Soignez votre vocabulaire mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas joli dans votre bouche. Et je ne peux pas me rappeler des noms de toutes mes victimes.

« Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

« Vous utiliser pour l'avoir. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Journée d'été à la campagne, une petite fille court après des papillons dans la praire à côté de chez elle. A quelques mètres de là, des noceurs célèbrent joyeusement le mariage de Ievtikh, un des frères de l'enfant, et de Olia, une fille du village. La petite fille aux verts en amande sourit à un voisin de son âge qui lui fait signe en passant avec son père. Elle lui envoie un baiser qu'il attrape au vol et qu'il met sur sa bouche, la faisant rougir. Une voix masculine résonne derrière elle, l'appelant par son nom, et elle se retourne pour découvrir son cousin adoré qui l'observe, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se précipite alors dans ses bras en poussant des cris de joie intense._

_« Kousin ! Ti vozvratilsia !_ (Cousin, tu es de retour !)

_« Ia nie ostavliou nikogda moiou malienkanouioi printsessou !_ (Je n'abandonnerai jamais ma petite princesse !)

_« Ti mnie v ztom klianiechtasia ? _(Tu me le jures?)

_« Na moiei jizni, nikto drouguoi ouiem ia nie oustanovit eguo rouk na tebe._ _» _(Sur ma vie, personne d'autre que moi ne posera ses mains sur toi.)

_L'enfant, rassurée, fit un sourire éclatant avant de serrer dans ses bras son cousin qui observait un point derrière elle, le regard de glace._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, la petite fille tentait d'inculquer un peu d'éducation à un chien errant qu'elle avait adopté quand elle vit passé son voisin, hurlant et pleurant de douleur, portant dans ses bras un petit paquet flasque. Il était couvert d'une substance rougeâtre et laissait sur son passage une marque sanguinolente qui mêlée à ses gémissements désespérés vous faisait froid dans le dos. L'enfant se redressa et fronça les sourcils quand il croisa son regard. Ses yeux descendirent sur son chargement et elle dût plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler quand elle vit une petite main inerte en dépasser. _

Thia se redresse en hurlant de frayeur, trempée de sueur, faisant également crier de peur Sawyer sorti de son sommeil par le mauvais cauchemar de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque de votre faute. Il faut vraiment que vous alliez voir un professionnel parce que là ça va pas marcher si vous continuez comme ça !»

Il se tait en voyant le regard terrifié que lui lance la mercenaire en tentant de retrouver son calme et d'endiguer un flot de larmes, qui malgré ses efforts inondait déjà son visage.

« Oh ! Ca va vraiment mal. Mauvais rêve ?

« Mauvais souvenir, dénie-t-elle.

« On en a tous qui reviennent nous hanter de temps à autre.

« Ouais, on va dire que j'en ai un peu plus que la moyenne…

« Je pense qu'on est dans le même cas. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'observent du regard pendant un moment, se rendant compte qu'ils ont un peu trop de choses en commun et que c'est dangereux pour les affaires. Alors qu'il allait faire un geste pour la rassurer, Thia se redresse et reprends son attitude d'indifférence, exaspérant le jeune homme qui reprend sa position initiale.

« Il gèle ici ! La neige arrive.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Une jungle tropicale sous la neige…Et le Père Noël, vous croyez qu'il va passer cette année ? »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claire grelottait en serrant contre elle son bébé. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 10 degrés et même près du feu, elle était gelée.

« Comment ça se fait ? interrogea-t-elle Jack.

« Encore une bizarrerie de l'île, proposa Charlie à ses côtés qui farfouillait dans son sac.

« Non, en fait intervint Artz, le phénomène c'est qu'en présence de nuages élevés, la vapeur d'eau contenue dans l'air se condense directement sur les particules… »

Tandis que le professeur de science dispensait son cours aux rescapés, Charlie trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sortit une grosse couverture de laine dont il couvrit les épaules de Claire qui lui jeta un regard surpris et enchanté tandis qu'il frictionnait son dos.

«…ceux-ci ne fondent pas en tombant au sol…

« Merci, lui fit-elle dans un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Au juste pour la dernière fois…

«…ce qui vient d'être établi est vrai pour les types de neige suivants : neiges en grains, neige et neige roulé. Cependant, si le sol…

« Oh, oublie ça. Je…c'était juste une connerie de plus de ma part.

« …évidemment en tombant vers le sol, le flocon d'origine peut s'amalgamer avec d'autres flocons de neige qu'il…

« Tu sais, nous les musiciens, on compose des trucs sur des choses qui nous arrive mais qu'on amplifie…

« …en fait, en étudiant la forme d'un flocon, on peut en apprendre beaucoup sur la température de l'altitude à laquelle…

« Ouais, ça marche comme ça. Une femme te sourit dans le métro et ça devient 'smile in a subway start a new life for me and her…C'est pas vrai mais le public s'en fout que tu marches dans la rue sans rien faire de spécial.

« …de – 10°C à -12°C, les assiettes ressemblent maintenant à des flocons à 6 pointes. De -12°C à…

« En tout cas, c'était très joli, poursuivis Claire, un peu déçue mais ne voulant pas le laisser paraître.

« Ouais, merci.

« Voilà, j'espère qua ça vous a éclairé sur vos questions, mademoiselle. »

Claire et Charlie, regardant l'une au sol et l'autre en l'air, gênés et déçus, levèrent alors les yeux sur le professeur qui les observait un sourire béat sur le visage d'avoir pu étaler sa science.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Ce qui me console, c'est que mon corps restera en parfait été de conservation. déclara Thia en montant sa couverture jusqu'au menton.

« C'est un bon début de voir le côté positif des choses…fit remarquer son compagnon d'infortune.

« Mon navire a coulé, je me suis retrouvée échouée sur une île perdue du Pacifique, mon prisonnier hautement dangereux s'est échappé et a tué mon amant, je suis tombé dans un piège sans possibilité de sortie, la nuit est glaciale et je me retrouve coincée avec vous.

« Vous voyez : que du bon ! Les autres femmes paieraient une fortune pour être seul avec moi dans le noir.

« Je leur cède volontiers ma place contre un bon bain moussant, un lit confortable et un thermostat indiquant 40°C. »

Sawyer lui jeta un coup d'œil et prenant pitié, mais aussi surtout pour ses orteils en glace, il souleva le coin de sa couverture en l'invitant :

« Un peu de chauffage humain à défaut ? »

La scandinave haussa un sourcil et sembla hésitante avant de se résigner en ayant un nouveau frisson.

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. »

Elle se serra contre lui tout en lui lançant un regard noir, signifiant qu'il devait garder ses distances s'il ne voulait pas être castré. Alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans une chaleur bienfaisante, il décida de passer se mettre sur le côté et sa bouche rencontra malencontreusement la sienne. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une bordée d'injures et une pluie de coups, il fut surpris en ne voyant rien arriver mais seulement les yeux troubles de la scandinaves le fixer, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Profitant de cette opportunité, il approcha à nouveau son visage du sien mais cette fois-ci, ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Thia s'était redressé, les oreilles aux aguets.

« Vous avez entendu ?

« A part, les grelottements d'un corps transi qui ne demande qu'à être réchauffé, non, rien.

« Il y a quelqu'un…poursuivit-elle en se mettant debout.

« Oui, quelqu'un en manque de chaleur humaine : moi ! »

Alors qu'il lui intimait de revenir sous la couverture, un bruit sourd résonna à leurs côtés et des bruits de pas qui s'enfuient résonnèrent dans le silence nocturne. Il se précipita aux côtés de la jeune femme et fixa la corde qui pendait lâchement et qui constituait leur échappatoire à ce trou. Tandis qu'il se réjouissait, il remarqua que Thia tenait dans ses mains un objet sombre dans les mains. Il l'interrogea du regard et ses yeux se baissèrent sur la longue mèche bouclée de cheveux bruns qui avait été lancé en même temps que la porte de sortie.

« Janus. » se contenta de dire la mercenaire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. La réponse est dehors

RAR :

**The Werewolf : **Merci de ta review, elle me fait toujours plaisir ! Et voui, j'ai pas pu résister pour Thia/Sawyer ! Cool, l'idée du CAAESS ! Je propose de le fonder immédiatement ! Par contre, pour le trésorier, je ne recommande pas le monsieur James Ford…sinon, il risque de pas y avoir de trésor du tout, lol ! Quoique, on peut très bien raccourcir en cub des auteurs adorant Sawyer tout simplement, lol. Pour ta question, oui, c'est ce très cher Janus qui se trouve avec elle. Quelle chance, elle a tout de même ! Mais non, la réputation des belges et des blondes est usurpée !...quoi que…ça dépends desquels. Parce que la personne la plus bête est américaine et cheveux gris (G.W. 'broussaille' pour ne pas citer son nom). En tout cas voilà la suite et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

**Charlita :** Merci pour ta review, j'ai déjà dit que je les adorais ?lol. Contente que tu ais re-apprécié 'I know we said goodbye' et que ça te mette de bonne humeur ; pareil, quand je l'entends je pense illico à notre très cher couple de lost qui font leur vie ensemble. Oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Charlie agit de la façon la plus gentleman possible (bon mis à part, la prise d'héroïne…mais passons), protection, sécurité,…un véritable ange gardien de Claire ! Quoique samedi, il agissait légèrement de manière violente mais c'était compréhensible. En ce qui concerne Arzt, j'avais rédigé avant qu'il n'explose le malheureux, snif. Et ce qu'il a dit samedi à propos qu'il y avait 40 autres passagers qui avaient survécu mais qu'il n'yen avait toujours que pour les même m'a interpellé : purée, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ! Pour ce qui est de Kate, je l'aurais égorgé : 'je suis la plus forte, je veux la dynamite' (prends là et explose !) ; 'pourquoi t'as fait ça jack ?' (parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir des bouts d'êtres humains sur le dos). Me retire pas tous mes espoirs…surtout que si c'est pas kate qui meurt (ce qui va certainement être le cas mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre), c'est soit claire (nooon, elle a deux bébé à élever : aaron et charlie !), soit sun (nooon, elle a jin qui l'attends), soit shannon (noon…bah en fait je m'en fous mais je veux que ce soit kate !). Pour hurley, je sais que je suis pas très gentille mais j'adore qu'il lui arrive des tuiles à celui-là et pis c'est lui qui a les numéros maudits, donc il peut bien se prendre un pieu en allant se soulager, lol. Contente que la scène Charlie/Claire/Arzt t'ait plu, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire…et maintenant je sais comment se forme la neige, lol ! Pour sawyer et thia, contente que tu apprécies ce couple (enfin si on peut appeler ça un couple) mais c'est vrai que ce cher james en fait beaucoup et ne récolte pas grand-chose…quoi que, elle l'a pas frappé ou insulté c'est déjà un début de commencement,lol. Voilà, la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras. Au juste…LE NORD EN FOOOOORCE ! (C'est nous les meilleurs !)

RAR 'I know we said goodbye':

** Owlie wood:** Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir! honoré que la première fic que tu lises sur Lost soit une de mes tite histoires. Oui, c'est sûr que si on éviter d'avoir des spoilers sur une série, il vaut mieux attendre la fin. Pour ma part, je sais pas attendre donc je lis tout tout de suite, lol. Contente que tu ai aimé cette fic, d'autant que comme tu l'as dit dido fait toujours des merveilleuses chansons. je suis d'accord avec toi que cette chanson colle à tous les persos et qu'elle pouvait s'appliquer à n'importe lequel d'entre eux mais je voulais faire une Charlie/Claire qui finnissent bien pour une fois, lol. J'essaie d'imaginer comment pourrait se passer leurs adieux et pour les deux namoureux, dans mon esprit tordue, c'est le silence sur leur sentiments qui l'emporte, et pour ce très cher Sawyer, c'est l'humour! Je te remercie pour tes compliments!

Chapitre 8 : La réponse est dehors 

Sawyer leva des yeux surpris et inquiets sur la jeune russe qui semblait réfléchir à un complexe épineux, son regard passant de la mèche de cheveux à la corde.

« C'est lui qui détient Kate ?

« Apparemment.

« Et que c'est lui qui veut qu'on sorte de ce trou à rat ?

« Oui.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de vous savoir en danger de mort ?

« Non.

« Je sais que je vais paraître stupide à force de répéter ça mais : pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'il ne veut pas que je meure ici.

« C'est idiot. Il ne vous aurait plus sur ses traces…

« Parce qu'il veut me tuer de ses propres mains. » répliqua-t-elle en levant ses yeux émeraudes sur le jeune homme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une bourrasque de vent soulève les longues mèches blondes de Claire encore assoupie. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lueur du jour pénétrant dans les cavernes les lui blessant.

« Bonjour la belle au bois dormant ! »

Elle observe Charlie, assis à ses côtés, Aaron dans les bras, et lui fait un sourire ensommeillé avant de se redresser et de reprendre son enfant.

« Le jour est déjà là ?

« Depuis longtemps. Le soleil est à son zénith.

« Déjà ? J'ai dormi si longtemps ?

« Tu n'as pas très bien dormi…

« Il fait si froid que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est que 7 heures du matin. »

L'ancien junkie lui fait un sourire malicieux, l'intriguant, avant de faire un signe vers l'entrée des cavernes.

« La réponse est dehors. »

La jeune mère fronce les sourcils et se retourne pour se figer devant le spectacle qu'elle a sous les yeux. La neige recouvre le sol, les roches, les arbres : on se croirait comme un lendemain de Noël ! Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller en découvrant le paysage endormi sous ses yeux tandis que les autres rescapés vaquent à leurs occupations dans le froid hivernal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un lourd sac vient s'écraser en douceur sur le tapis de neige tandis qu'une main agrippe le rebord et qu'une tête brune émerge de terre.

« Ca va ? crie Thia.

« Ca va. De là où je me trouve, j'ai une très belle vue. » réplique Sawyer qui remonte la pente juste derrière elle.

La scandinave lui jette un regard froid auquel il répond avec un sourire grivois. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et il reçoit un bon coup de pied dans les dents, qu'il parvient cependant à atténuer en jouant avec la corde.

« On pourrait croire que vous commenciez à m'appréciez, mademoiselle.

« On pourrait croire que vous êtes atteint au cerveau…répondit-elle du tac au tac en sortant du trou…et on aurait raison.

« Raison pour quoi ? Mon cerveau ou votre cœur ? poursuit-il en retrouvant la lumière du jour. »

Cependant il se fige en voyant le paysage de Sibérie sous ses yeux, contrairement à la jeune mercenaire qui n'y prête pas la moindre attention à ce qui l'entoure.

« Mince, j'aurais dû demander un yacht au Père Noël…murmure-t-il en prenant une poignée de neige. Maintenant, c'est trop tard : il ne m'apportera pas ce que je veux.

« Pour ça, il aurait fallu être sage !

« De même pour toi, Thia. »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournent pour découvrir Janus appuyé sur un arbre où est attaché une Kate mal en point, les observant, un sourire ironique planté sur ses lèvres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andrej observe d'un air morne le café chauffer dans les braises du feu rougeoyant malgré le froid mordant qui lui brûle les oreilles. Jack s'approche de lui en silence et s'assied à ses côtés.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de souffrir du froid…

« C'est qu'en Russie, nous sommes habitués…

« Vous venez de quel coin ?

« D'un coin que je préfèrerai oublier…

« Je vois.

« J'aurais du mal à le croire.

« Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

« Quoi ?

« Ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour. A propos d'inconnus qui se retrouvaient coincés ensemble. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas également votre cas. »

Le russe lève ses yeux bleus sur Jack, son regard ne laissant rien filtrer mais ses souvenirs s'enchaînent.

_Une silhouette traverse une rue mal famée de Moscou, enveloppée dans le manteau de la nuit. Elle emprunte une ruelle sordide et avance d'un pas rapide tandis que sous un porche délabré, une toute jeune prostituée subit les assauts de son souteneur qui lui inculque une leçon. Sa bouche meurtrie et ensanglanté lance un appel à l'aide silencieux tandis que les coups continuent à pleuvoir. Ses yeux emplis de détresse regardent passer cet inconnu qui ne lui prête pas la moindre attention et poursuit sa route jusqu'à pénétrer dans un bordel où des corps s'entremêlent dans un désordre inextricable. Il pénètre dans une pièce sombre où un vieil homme patiente derrière son bureau._

_« Krycha, vi menia zastavili sprachtchivat' ? le salue-t-il _(Patron, vous m'avez fait demander ?)

_« Andrej, ia noujdaious' v tebe dlia dela._ (Andrej, j'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire.)

_« Kakia ?_ (Laquelle ?)

_« Janus Zadkine._

_« Janus 'krasnia smiert' Zadkine ?_ (Janus 'la mort rouge' Zadkine ?)

_« Zto tebe stavit zadatchou ?_ (Ca te pose un problème ?)

_« Niet, no politsia ieguo ouje polojila v tsenou… »_ (Non, mais la police l'a déjà mis à prix…)

_« Mojet bit' no poslednia jertva bila moiei plemiannitsei._ (Peut-être mais sa dernière victime était ma nièce.)

_« Liouvie moi…_(Toutes mes…)

_« Ia predlaguaiou troinoie. Ia zto khotchou jivia tchrovi oumet' ieguo oubit' ia dajie._ (J'en offre le triple. Je le veux vivant pour pouvoir le tuer moi-même.)

_« OK._

_« Ti boudechtcha' rabotat' es nimi…déclara-t-il en montrant trois personnes qui sortaient de l'ombre. Ia tiebia predstavliaiou Ivan Slesvig, Nikolaï Dzerjinski i Thia Kouznestki._ (Tu travailleras avec eux…Je te présente Ivan Slesvig, Nikolaï Dzerjinski et Thia Kouznestki.)

_« Ia rabotaou tolko, Krycha. _(Je travaille seul, patron.)

_« Bolchtchie tieper'…Ou tiebia ieguo nie boudet nikogda biez niee. »_ (Plus maintenant…Tu ne l'auras jamais sans elle.)

_Le scandinave hoche la tête, vaincu par les paroles de celui qui avait agi comme son père, et fixe le regard émeraude de la jeune intrigante._

« Non, répondit Andrej. Je les connais depuis 5 ans déjà.

« Vous n'étiez pas affecté à une simple affaire et puis plus rien après ?

« Si, mais l'affaire n'est toujours pas réglée. »

Une boule de neige vint s'écraser entre eux, interrompant pendant quelques secondes leurs conversations tandis qu'ils lançaient un regard furieux vers Walt qui s'enfuit en courant. Quand Jack voulut à nouveau interroger le mercenaire, celui-ci avait disparu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Ca faisait un bout de temps…commente le tueur en fixant du regard la mercenaire à sa poursuite.

« Un trop long bout de temps.

« Je te remercie. Tu m'as manqué également…

« Que lui avez-vous fait ! s'immisça Sawyer dans la conversation en désignant Kate toujours évanouie.

« Oh ! Elle ? se souvint soudain Janus. Trois fois rien. »

Il prit la tête flasque de la fugitive entre ses mains pour la secouer un peu tandis que les autres observaient les blessures flagrantes de la jeune femme.

« Relâchez là !

« Pourquoi je le ferais ?

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter, répliqua calmement Sawyer en le visant de son revolver.

« Crois tu ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et fit un mouvement en avant quand le tueur pressa une lame affûtée contre le cou gracile de Kate.

« Nous sommes des créatures fragiles…fit remarquer Janus en observant le filet de sang naître. Une simple pression, et la peau saigne.

« Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, je vous tue.

« Vraiment ? Il le ferait Thia ?

« Non. »

Sawyer jeta un regard surpris sur la scandinave qui ne lui accordait aucune importance et fixait son compatriote, baissant finalement son arme.

« Tu ne l'as pas mis au courant…cousine ?

« Cousine ?

« Elle doit, non, me veut vivant, quelque qu'en soit le prix…

« Cousine ? répéta Sawyer qui n'en revenait pas.

« Oui, cette fille est de mon sang. Nous sommes pareils. Elle ne t'a pas dit que tout était de sa faute ? Que j'ai commencé à tuer pour elle ? Et que j'ai continué pour qu'elle me poursuive ? Pour l'avoir.

« Il raconte des conneries, Thia, n'est ce pas ?

« Baisse ton arme, Sawyer, fit celle-ci.

« Il ment. Il tente de nous embrouiller c'est ça ?

« Baisse ton arme. Il a quelque chose à proposer, n'est-ce pas…cousin ?

« Toujours aussi perspicace, éclata Janus de rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« Toi. Toi contre elle.

« Non ! hurla Sawyer. Je ne laisserai pas ceci arriver.

« Oh, je vois que tu as réussi à l'ensorceler. Tu sais ce que veut dire Thia en slave, mon cher ? Fée. Mais, pas une bonne fée, non plutôt de celles qui vous appellent de leur chant mélodieux pour vous noyer dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Celles qui viennent la nuit vous hanter dans vos pensées les plus intimes pour vous plonger dans les abysses des cauchemars. Celles qui veulent votre perte. Et je vois que tu as été pris dans ses filets.

« Relâche-là, Janus. Je viens. » répliqua la mercenaire en posant ses armes à terre.

Sawyer ne pouvait qu'observer ce qu'il se passait tandis que les autres décidaient à sa place. Il aurait voulu bouger, empêcher tout cela d'advenir mais il était comme paralysé par ces évènements. Ce ne fut que lorsque le tueur lui envoya Kate sur lui qu'il se réveilla et qu'il tenta d'agir mais c'était trop tard : déjà les scandinaves avaient disparu dans les ténèbres de la jungle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Walt s'éloigna à vive allure du russe qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il visait mais Hurley qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Tandis qu'il cherchait après quelqu'un à traumatiser, il reçut une boule de neige dans le cou et se retourna juste à temps pour voir disparaître Hurley dans les fourrés. Il se précipita à sa suite, deux grosses boules de neige déjà prêtes dans la main en hurlant :

« Tu vas voir ce que tu va te prendre ! Tu me dois déjà pas mal d'argent, mon vieux.

« Tu m'auras jamais, répondit une voix étouffée sur sa droite.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » répliqua le petit garçon en allant sur sa gauche, persuadé que son ami se trouvait par là.

Il sourit en découvrant des empreintes dans la neige et se mit à accélérer l'allure pour le prendre par surprise mais son pied rencontra quelque chose et il s'étala de tout son long dans la neige, recevant sur lui les boules de neige qu'il avait l'intention d'envoyer sur Hurley. Il lança un regard furieux vers ce qui l'avait fait chuter et se figea en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une main de femme recroquevillée et ensanglantée qui dépassait de l'épaisse couche de poudreuse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	9. Je suis désolé

RAR :

** The Werewolf : **Merci de ta review, elle m'a faite énormément plaisir ! Contente que tu ais apprécié la fin : c'est sûr qu'une main ensanglanté qui sort de la neige, ça doit être un peu sanglant comme découverte…L'identité de la femme morte ? C'est dans ce chapitre et oui, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît mais qui s'est : mystère et boule de gomme ! Conetnte que tu ais appréciés le petit passage Thia/Sawyer enfin jusqu'à ce que le mouton noir de la famille débarque…enfin le mouton le plus noir parce qu'ils sont pas tous blanc comme neige…surtout s'ils sont tâchés de sang parce qu'une main en sort, lol. Pourquoi j'aime pas le couple Sawyer/Kate ? Tout simplement parce que j'adore, non, j'idolâtre Sawyer (bon pas la peine de développer mes raisons sur ce point puisque je crois prêcher une convaincue : ironie particulière, franc parler rafraîchissant, fragilité malgré tout, complexité à tout épreuve et last but not least, un physique de rêve.) et que j'abhorre, j'exècre, bref je hais Kate. Pourquoi ? parce que c'est la pire Mary Sue que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Belle (enfin d'après les autres fans…), intelligente (hum, hum tous sceptique), indépendante, mystérieuse, tous les mecs sont son charme (jack, sahid au début, MON sawyer, et même charlie et boone dans la vraie vie !), elle sait tout faire, veut tout faire, se croit supérieur à tout (je veux ta place, j'aurais ta place), enfin je crois que je vais arrêter parce que j'en ai pour trois pages si je continues. Donc si je n'aime pas le couple skate, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que mon doudou sorte avec une que j'aime pas. C'est pourquoi que le Jack/Kate me gêne moi,s : j'aime bien Jack mais sans plus…J'espère avoir répondu à ta question et que ce chapitre te plaira !

** Charlita :** Merci de ta review, j'adore ! C'est vrai que Charlie agit en tout point parfaitement comme le parfait gentleman british qu'il est…sauf en matière de coke…mais bon, la perfection n'est pas de ce monde. En tout cas, il a intérêt à jeter au feu cette foutue statue de la vierge ! J'ai également adoré samedi quand il crachait ses poumons en tentant de suivre un athlétique Sahid en jurant qu'il allait très bien : ah l'amour ! J'atais trop dégoutée quand ils sont tué le petit Arzt : il était génial ce perso et en tout cas mieux que Kate (la chouchou des médias…comme quoi ça aide de sortir avec l'un de ses partenaires : on ne se fait pas exploser par de la dynamite. Emilie, tu sais quoi faire…), grrr. Bah, voui, moi ça me hante et terrifie d'imaginer que Claire meurt et si ils veulent choquer c'est ce qu'ils vont faire. Je tente de me rassurer en me disant que le voyant a bien insisté pour que ce soit elle seule qui élève le bébé mais enfin quand même, ça me turlupine. D'autant que Shannon ne va rejoindre son frère aussi vite comme tu l'as fais remarquer, d'autant qu'il est sensé revenir dans des flash-backs (si ce n'est d'elle, qui ?). Ne reste que Sun mais son pauvre mari serait coupé du reste du monde sans traductrice ! Tuez Kate !Elle sert à rien et personne ne la pleurera en tout cas pas moi ! C'est vrai que dans le dernier chapitre, Sawyer agissait un peu comme Walt (ça m'a bien fait rire dans le show) mais c'était pour faire avancer l'histoire et comprendre…Contente d'avoir créer la surprise pour le lien de parenté : j'avais peur qu'avec le flash-back ça soit un gros soufflé au fromage raté…Pour les revoir, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais le prochain et en un seul morceau si je n'en décide pas autrement…Et voui, Hurley le nounours de service qui a initié le terrain de golf pour capitalistes convaincus s'est trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu (un peu rempli de cadavres mais enfin c'est pas grave…) et un nouveau camarade de jeu, quoi que il pense peut être assommé Walt afin que celui-ci oublie qu'il lui doit pas mal d'argent, lol. C'est vrai que de la neige sur l'île, ça doit être trop mignon à voir et j'aimerai bien y faire un petit tour…sans y être coincé pour toujours, par contre. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

** Narayam :** Merci de ta review, elle m'a faite plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Kate ne meurt pas…en tout cas pour l'instant, lol. (En fait mon véritable but est de tous les éliminer un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'ours polaire et le pingouin couvert de coups de soleil pour se battre en duel, lol). Rassure toi, Kate va survivre à sa rencontre avec un beau et athlétique russe, légèrement psychopathe sur les bords…

Chapitre 8 : Je suis désolé 

Il est hors d'haleine mais n'en a cure ; il a mal partout mais n'en a rien à faire ; il a peur pourtant ce qui compte n'est pas lui mais elle, à tout prix. Les racines peuvent bien ramper hors du sol pour tenter de le faire chuter, il court. Les branches peuvent fouetter son visage, il court. Les épines ronces peuvent bien l'égratigner, il court. Les ours polaires peuvent bien l'attaquer, il court.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Prenez un cachet un au soir et un au matin pendant 5 jours et l'allergie passera. »

Steve (ou était-ce Scott ?) le remercia et s'empressa de partir loin de lui, ce qui intrigua le médecin. Il donna le reste des médicaments à Sun pour qu'elle les range et alla s'asseoir à côté de Michael qui élaborait un aménagement des cavernes pour ses habitants plus nombreux aujourd'hui.

« C'est une impression ou tout le monde me fuit ? l'interrogea-t-il.

« C'est pas une impression…répondit-il, sans lever les yeux de ses plans.

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, vous leur faites peur.

« Parce que j'essaie de sauver des vies ?

« Parce que vous échouez…

« Mais je n'ai pas les moyens sur cette île pour pouvoir faire comme si on était dans une clinique en vogue de L.A.

« Parce que vous échouez à nous protéger. Depuis le début, vous vous êtes posé en leader charismatique, ayant les solutions à tout, un sauveur providentiel.

« Je ne le suis pas. C'est vous qui m'avez décerné ce titre. Je ne l'ai pas demandé.

« C'est pourtant ainsi que le monde fonctionne. On donne et reçoit tous des étiquettes. Vous êtes le bon médecin ; Locke le chasseur sans peur ; Shannon, la blonde superficielle et friquée ; Charlie, la rockstar ; Walt, le sale garnement…Qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

Alors qu'il parlait, Michael venait d'apercevoir son fils sortir à vive allure de la jungle, débraillé et fonçant sur tout le monde sans s'excuser. Le petit garçon leva de grands yeux affolés sur les hommes qui l'observèrent intrigués.

« Docteur, vous devriez venir… »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Swayer transportait Kate sur son dos, ses pieds glissant sans cesse dans la neige et le faisant chuter à maintes reprises. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il refusait que ce Janus gagne : il avait réussi à avoir Thia mais il ne gagnerait pas sur Kate. Il glissa une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme poussa un gémissement.

« Kate ? Ca va ? »

Mais elle était à nouveau tombée dans les pommes. Reprenant sa respiration et rassemblant le reste des forces qu'il avait, il se releva d'un pied ferme et la remit sur son dos. Le camp n'était plus loin désormais. Ils y seraient bientôt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack accourut aux côtés de Walt et Michael. Hurley était déjà là et fixait la trace rouge qui s'étendait dans la pureté éclatante de la neige.

« Jack, je ne supporte pas la vue du sang…

« Eh, bien ferme les yeux en nous aidant. » répliqua ce dernier.

Le jeune homme déglutit et pressa ses paupières en se mettant à gratter la neige pour dégager cette pauvre victime…jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui ordonne d'arrêter. Il rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il était advenu et se rendit compte qu'il était parvenu à dégager de la neige, certes mais au mauvais endroit. Il se joignit à Jack et Michael tandis que Walt se contentait de regarder, hypnotisé devant la vision morbide de cette main recroquevillée. Leurs doigts étaient gourds et leurs ongles commençaient à saigner mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de creuser, dégageant le corps frêle d'une rescapée. Vince arriva à ce moment et entreprit de les aider.

« Walt ! hurla son père. Retiens le. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et tint le labrador par le collier pour l'empêcher de gêner les secours inutiles. Tandis que ses aboiements retentissaient dans la forêt, ils dégagèrent enfin complètement la jeune femme blonde et se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« A l'aide ! »

Sawyer voyait les flammes du feu de camp à travers les arbres et les derniers mètres étaient les plus durs. Enfin, il pénétra dans la clairière pour découvrir une dizaine de ses habitants qui le fixaient sans comprendre et sans l'aider. Enfin Sahid le remarqua et transporta la jeune femme couverte de sang séché dans les grottes.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Janus. » se contenta de répondre Sawyer en s'asseyant avec un soupir de soulagement intense.

Sun arriva et entreprit de s'occuper de Kate, toujours évanouie. Les blessures ne cessaient de saigner et elle était dans un état pitoyable. La jeune asiatique, aidé de son mari, s'activait autour de la victime mais ne parvenait à coordonner ses actions. Finalement, elle enjoint à Sahid de rechercher après Jack, ce qu'il fit à la seconde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Jack ! hurla Sahid en apercevant au loin sa silhouette familière. Il faut vite que tu viennes. Sawyer a ramené Kate et elle est en très mauvais état…Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua enfin que les autres personnes présentes étaient à genoux autour d'un corps apparemment sans vie. Un corps dont la minijupe laissait entrevoir des jambes d'une longueur infinie et au bronzage parfait…

« Qu'est ce que… ? parvint-il à peine à articuler en s'approchant.

« Walt l'a trouvé, entreprit d'expliquer le médecin en se relevant. On a rien pu faire. Elle était déjà morte. Je suis désolé. »

Jack avança lentement vers lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'irakien avant de retourner vers le camp pour porter secours à Kate qui en avait plus besoin que le corps endormi à jamais de Shannon.

« On a vraiment fait ce qu'on a pu…tenta de réconforter Michael.

« Laissez moi. »

Michael et Hurley se croisèrent le regard et d'un accord tacite, ils se résolurent à requérir à sa demande. Walt se saisit de la laisse de son chien et emboîta le pas sur les adultes vers le camp. Laissé seul, Sahid tomba à genoux devant Shannon et passa une mèche blonde tâchée de sang qui volait au vent derrière son oreille.

« Je suis désolé. »

Désolé de n'avoir pas été là, désolé de n'avoir pas su la protéger, désolé de n'avoir pas su lui dire ses sentiments, désolé de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés, de ne plus voir son sourire illuminer sa journée, de ne plus rire devant ses remarques exaspérantes…Les mots ne pourraient jamais exprimer entièrement ses sentiments de la savoir perdue à jamais pour lui.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack sortit de la caverne où il avait opéré Kate durant de nombreuses heures avec le matériel du bord, qui n'était pas vraiment élaboré. Il se rendit au point d'eau et observa l'allure cadavérique qu'il renvoyait dans la surface miroitant sous les rayons doux de la lune et des étoiles. Couvert de sang et des cernes se comptant en centimètres, il n'était pas beau à voir mais n'en avait rien à faire. Il vivait pour éviter la mort. Un craquement derrière lui le mit sur ses gardes et il se retourna avec brusquerie quand la voix de Sawyer traversa le silence de la nuit :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Jack lui lança un regard noir, le faisant reculer, et se jeta avec brusquerie sur lui, le couvrant de coups, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frapper toujours plus fort. Heureusement, Jin et Michael se réveillèrent et parvinrent à les séparer malgré la violence et la rage qui émanait des deux individus.

« C'est de ta faute !

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait fait ça.

« Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir avec vous.

« C'est plutôt elle que tu devrais engueuler sur ce point. Elle tenait à tout prix à venir avec nous !

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû la laisser !

« Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai voulu tomber dans un trou et me retrouver coincé dedans peut être ?

« En tout cas, ça t'a pas gêné de la laisser seule dans la jungle. C'est comme ça que va être ta vie ? Utiliser et jeter toutes les femmes que tu rencontres dès que tu auras eu ce que tu voulais d'elles…

« Je ne crois pas que ce qui te gêne soit ma façon de vivre, se rendit compte Sawyer. Non, ce qui te brise, c'est qu'elle m'avait choisi.

« Quoi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

« A chaque fois, qu'elle avait dû faire un choix entre nous deux, c'est pour moi qu'elle a opté. Les cavernes ou la plage ; la torture ou le baiser ; rester ou partir. Sais-tu pourquoi elle tenait tant que ça à partir avec nous pour chercher Janus ? Par jalousie envers Thia. Ca te tue de savoir qu'elle ne veut pas de toi, toi l'homme parfait, le héros de ces dames. Non, elle veut le mauvais garçon qui n'hésite pas à détrousser les cadavres ou à retourner sa veste si c'est bon pour lui.

« Tu te trompes. Ce qui me tue, c'est qu'une ordure de ton espèce vit toujours alors que tant de personnes méritantes sont décédées. »

Sur ces derniers mots, dits sur un ton calme et froid, Jack se détourna et retourna au chevet de sa patiente tandis que Jin et Michael abandonnaient Sawyer à son sort. Celui-ci s'assit à terre et son regard se perdit dans la mélancolie, laissant finalement les évènements de la journée et les sentiments en découlant, s'étendre sur lui.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andrej laissa s'échapper une bouffée de cigarette et observa la nuée blanche s'élever vers les étoiles. Il avait assisté à l'échange orageux entre les rescapés et s'étaient réjoui de la tournure des évènements. Ainsi, Janus avait démontré une fois de plus l'étendue de ses capacités et de ses atrocités. Et cela apportait de l'eau à son moulin. Ivan était mort, Nikolaï avait disparu et Thia avait été enlevé par ce tueur sanguinaire. Il était désormais le dernier des mercenaires en vie et tout l'argent de la récompense de Janus se retrouvera dans ses poches. Si en plus il ajoutait celui de Kate et Sawyer, il pourrait devenir le nouveau Krycha et évincer Mstislav… Il émit un petit rire satisfait qui se transforma bientôt en un gargouillis surpris quand il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il se retourna pour jeter un regard confus sur son agresseur. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux émeraude, une silhouette féminine, un regard froid comme l'acier qui venait sans cesse s'enfoncer dans son abdomen.

« Thia ? Tcheto ti-li ? _(Thia ? C'est toi?)_

« Game over, Andrej. »

Le scandinave s'effondra aux pieds de son ancienne partenaire et expira dans un râle faisant froid dans le dos, alors que la jeune femme l'observait terminer sa vie, la gueule ouverte comme tous les chiens de son espèce. Un bruissement proche de feuilles lui fit relever la tête vers le jeune homme blond qui venait de pénétrer dans la clairière et l'observer avec dans le regard un mélange de soulagement et de colère.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. La solution est la même

RAR :

** The Werewolf : **Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait très très plaisir ! Ah, non, je vais te bâillonner : tu es bien trop efficace ! Tu as raison pour le tueur mais ça va, la révélation devait se faire dans ce chapitre donc ta perspicacité n'est pas apparue trop tôt. Enfin, j'espère que je vais savoir conserver une part de suspens (croise fort fort les doigts). Pourquoi Thia a voulu le tuer parce que…ça va être dit ! Mais je te laisse deviner…tu vas certainement trouver. Contente que tu ais aimé le passage Jack/Sawyer, je me suis bien défoulé en l'écrivant, c'était vraiment amusant. Pour ce qui est de Kate, je la déteste depuis le premier jour et je m'y ferai jamais mais il n'empêche que je te fais remarquer qu'elle n'a pas été la première du groupe à être massacrée : je fais des efforts, lol ! Je peux tout a fait comprendre que certains puissent apprécier son perso, tout comme d'autres peuvent détester celui de Charlie (oh mon Dieu ! Comment cela est-il possible !). Les goûts et les couleurs…Contente que cette histoire t'accroche et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

** Charlita :** Merci de ta review, un vrai plaisir à lire à chaque fois ! J'imagine très bien Claire tomber dessus et s'attendrir en pensant à la foi inébranlable de ce rocker…jusqu'à ce que tête de navet la casse par mégarde et qu'elle découvre ce qu'il y a vraiment dedans…Et Charlie avec son petit air innocent : « Mais c'est quoi ça ? Comment ça a pu atterrir dans ma statue de la vierge Marie ? »,lol). Eh, non, faut pas qu'Evil pique le petit copain d'Emilie mais que ce soit plutôt Dominic et Emilie, qui à force de jouer des scènes d'amour, tombent amoureux (enfin, si les scénaristes se décident enfin à les faire aller ensemble…).A ce moment là, Kate n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être dans le show : Jack avec Ana-Lucia, Charlie et Claire, Sawyer et…mince, tant que Sawyer est là, elle va rester…à moins que les scénaristes décident de faire échouer des mercenaires russes sur l'île ou bien qu'il rencontre une de ses anciennes victimes de l'autre côté de l'île…oh les idées tordues mais tout est bon pour la virer ! Ce serait un truc génial pour la série mais je n'y crois pas trop même si je veux y croire…enfin, la réponse est pour bientôt. Contente de t'avoir étonnée avec la mort de Shannon ! j'hésitais entre elle et Sun mais il fallait quelqu'un pour aider Sawyer donc…le choix s'est porté vers la petit héritière capricieuse. Jack : il est vraiment exceptionnel (arrêtez de me considérer comme votre chef pis la seconde d'après fait son petit chef avec Kate, lol) mais il est évident que dans les premières heures, il était la personne la plus qualifiée pour agir donc ça se poursuit ensuite dans l'esprit des gens…Contente que tu ais apprécié la petite lutte entre les messieurs de l'île : franchement entre Jack et Sawyer, il y a pas photo ! Je ferai pareil qu'elle moi aussi ! Heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !

RAR « Things… » et « I know… »

** Jou 65:** Merci pour tes reviews croisées,lol! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer pour la mort de Claire mais j'aime bien quand l'un des namoureux est mourru. C'est une façon de garder leur amour éternel ! Merci pour tes compliments. Contente que tu trouves la scène des retrouvailles Charlie/Claire mignonne, j'aimais beaucoup cette idée selon laquelle ils avaient la même idée en même temps, donc contente qu'elle ait fait mouche !

Note : Youhou ! Vive la rentrée et son cortège de boulot qui m'empêche de bosser sur ma série favorite, non mais franchement je vous jure. Je vais essayé de me faire engager par les scénaristes, comme ça se sera plus peinard, lol. Bon, en tout cas, voilà la suite. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose au niveau action mais ce sont les relations humaines qu'il faut approfondir. L'action reviendra avec les disparus (lesquels ? Tel est la question !)

Chapitre 10 : La solution est la même 

Le visage de Sawyer s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux quand son cerveau analysa l'information et reconnut la mercenaire. Cependant, il se figea quand il perçut en avançant le sang qui couvrait la jeune femme, s'inquiétant comme jamais auparavant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es blessée… »

Ses yeux remarquèrent enfin le cadavre qui gisait entre eux et il ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis qu'il sentit des bruits de pas arrivé derrière lui. La voix tout aussi étonnée de Jack résonna à ses oreilles :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Il a couru sur mon couteau, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules et essuyant sa lame sur son pantalon.

« Ah oui ? Combien ? 6 fois ?

« Non, déclara-t-elle en passant entre les deux hommes. 8. »

Jack et Sawyer restèrent un moment silencieux, observant le corps abandonné d'Andrej encore tiède, et leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde quand le jeune homme blond se mit sur les traces de la scandinave. Celle-ci croisa le chemin de Sahid qui lui lança un regard noir, l'accablant de ce qui était advenu. Pour se justifier, Thia détourna le regard et murmura, presque aussi bas que le souffle du vent :

« Ce n'était pas Janus… »

L'irakien fronça les sourcils et lui emboîta le pas alors qu'elle allait se nettoyer à la cascade, sous les regards figés des autres, l'observant souiller la pureté de l'eau. Tandis qu'un cercle se formait autour d'elle et que les messes basses allaient bon train, Sawyer et Jack sortirent de la jungle sous les rayons ardents du soleil qui commençaient déjà à faire fondre la neige.

« Il va falloir tout nous dire, Thia. » fit le médecin, résolu.

La mercenaire leva un sourcil vers lui et son attention se déporta enfin sur la foule qui se pressait à ses pas, comme si elle venait à peine de remarquer l'agitation qu'elle avait provoqué en pénétrant au sein d'eux, couverte de sang qui n'était pas le sien.

« Vous dire quoi ? Parce qu'il y en a des choses…

« Commençons par le fait que le tueur sanguinaire que nous devons tous craindre est ton cousin. » la trahit Sawyer.

Face à cette déclaration, toutes les personnes présentes poussèrent un cri effrayé et reculèrent d'un pas, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme, et il faut l'avouer et malgré lui, Sawyer également.

« Il devrait être fier de lui en vous voyant avoir si peur sans qu'il vous ait rien fait…

« Qu'il nous ait rien fait ? s'énerva Sahid. Dois-je rappeler ce qu'il a fait à Shannon ?

« Ce n'était pas lui…

« Comment ça ? s'enquit Charlie, après avoir jeté un coups d'œil à Claire.

« Pendant que l'on traquait Janus, le monstre était parmi vous.

« Andrej ?

« Oh, bordel, faillit s'évanouir Hurley. Et dire que je lui ai parlé.

« Comment l'avez-vous su ?

« La technique de mon cher cousin, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué Sawyer, est imparable. Il tue toujours un homme puis une fille, sans jamais rien leur faire…Alors quand il s'est mis à violer, j'ai tiqué mais les tueurs ont toujours des variantes donc, je ne me suis pas inquiétée. C'est quand je suis revenue et ais appris pour cette fille que j'ai su.

« Su quoi ?

« Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Il alterne systématiquement…

« Pourquoi ? intervint Walt, visiblement fasciné par ce Locke en puissance fois N.

« Tais-toi ! lui claqua son père.

« Pour moi et pour mes amants. Depuis toujours, il me désire et c'est sa façon de tuer celui qui a ce qu'il n'a pas et moi qu'il n'aura jamais…Ajouté aux viols qu'il se fait un honneur de ne jamais commettre…

« Alors tu l'as tué, lança Sahid en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

« Ca te pose un problème ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme.

« Oui, tu aurais dû me laisser ce plaisir. »

La scandinave ne put empêcher un sourire percer ses lèvres tandis que l'oriental s'éloignait et que les autres prenaient son exemple. Jack s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Il est bien sûr évident que je vous interdit de vivre avec nous…quoi que vous ayez fait pour nous.

« Qui vous dit que je l'ai fait pour vous ?

« Peu importe, la solution est la même. »

Elle regarda s'éloigner le médecin et prit la direction de la plage sans même jeter un regard sur Sawyer qui la fixait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Charlie ? »

Claire pénétra dans le renfoncement qui servait de caisse de résonance pour Charlie et sa musique et ce dernier se leva précipitamment pour se rendre à ses côtés et l'aider à s'asseoir, le petit Aaron dans ses bras.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Je me demandais : est-ce que tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir un jour ?

« Oh, Claire, s'attrista-t-il en passant une de ses mèches derrières son oreille. Bien sûr.

« Je dis ça parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais quitter cette île, sans qu'elle nous tue auparavant. On était 48 survivants à un crash monstrueux et aujourd'hui 8 d'entre nous sont déjà morts…Crois tu que cet endroit nous laissera nous échapper un jour ou bien nous tuera-t-elle tous un par un ?

« Hé, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas l'île qui veut nous tuer. C'est la folie des hommes, la folie de la météo, la folie de la nature mais jamais elle ne se retournera contre ses enfants. Nous lui survivrons. Si nous avons pu survivre à un crash aérien alors que l'appareil est aujourd'hui en lambeaux. Si nous avons pu survivre à des ours polaires sur une île tropicale. Si nous avons pu survivre à des tueurs aussi fous que sanguinaires. Si nous avons pu survivre à ça, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas continuer à survivre ? Tant que j'ai ta main dans la mienne, le sourire sur les lèvres, le bonheur à la porte, la mort ne pourra rien contre nous. Nous sommes bien plus forts qu'elle. »

La jeune femme ne put empêcher des larmes tracer des sillons sur ses joues blêmes et Charlie l'approcha de lui afin qu'elle laisse exploser son chagrin sur son torse, tandis qu'il la rassurait en caressant son dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid s'approcha en silence de la tombe de Shannon et déposa une gerbe de fleurs qui avaient résisté à la neige, qui avaient résisté à la jeune femme. Après un léger coup d'œil à la tombe voisine de Boone, il s'agenouilla mais rien ne sortit. Il se contenta de fixer cette terre fraîchement remuée et qui gardait en son sein la plus jolie chose au monde. Un craquement résonna derrière lui mais il ne fit pas un geste et laissa la scandinave s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui est advenu. fit celle-ci après un long silence entre eux.

« Et c'est sensé me réchauffer le cœur ?

« Non, c'est sensé soulager égoïstement ma conscience…

« Mais ?

« Mais je n'ai aucune conscience.

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

« Ca n'a jamais été le beau fixe entre nous. »

_Zone industrielle de nuit, quelques silhouettes traversent le manteau de l'obscurité et se retrouvent sur le toit d'un bâtiment d'où une lumière orangée s'échappe. Thia fait signe à ses collègues de passer et de bloquer les différents accès mais l'un d'entre eux refuse obstinément de bouger :_

_« Nie mojet bit' i retchi. Ia otkazivaious' ot touguo, tchetov' povinobatsia odioi baba ! »_ (Pas question, je refuse d'obéir à une bonne femme!)

_La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et une lame aiguisée vint se poser sur son cou, comme un oiseau sur une branche trop lourde pour lui. Tandis que la jeune femme incriminée regardait d'un air neutre l'affrontement et que Nikolaï laissait échappait une bouffée de cigarette, Ivan murmura dans le creux de l'oreille du contestataire :_

_« Ti sobiraechtchasia sdelat' vseto, tcheto lady tbe guovorit tcheto delaiet. » _( Tu vas faire tout ce que la lady te dit de faire.)

_Andrej s'avoua vaincu en surface et hocha la tête alors que son assaillant retirait son arme, sans ne pas laisser une trace sanguinolente sur le cou de cet individu qui insultait leur chef. En se rendant à son poste, il murmura entre les dents à l'encontre de la jeune femme :_

_« Kourva » _(Putain.)

_Cependant, Thia le perçut et en s'approchant de la porte pour se rendre à l'intérieur où se trouvait leur cible, elle donna un violent coup sur la tête d'Andrej qui s'écroula à terre, tandis que les talons affûtés de la jeune femme s'enfonçait dans ses parties intimes. D'une voix tendue, elle se pencha et susurra à son oreille avant de s'éloigner :_

_« Ne blyad', a tchesnaya davalka… »_ (On ne dit pas putain mais Madame gagne péniblement sa vie…)

« Il contestait votre autorité ?

« Je viens d'un pays où la femme est soit votre mère soit une putain ; alors il faut bien que je montre l'exemple…

« Le règne par la terreur…

« C'est la seule façon que je connaisse.

« Moi également. »

Après un instant de silence, la scandinave se leva et entreprit de s'éloigner mais s'arrêta à la lisière de la jungle quand il l'interpella.

« Ca passera ?

« Quoi ?

« La douleur ? Est-ce qu'on peut parvenir à oublier ?

« On m'a dit une fois que seule la mort offrait l'oubli, la vie n'ayant pas cette indulgence.

« Elle continuera à hanter mes rêves alors…

« Nietsche disait également que 'nul bonheur, nulle sérénité, nulle espérance, nulle fierté, nulle jouissance de l'instant présent ne pourrait exister sans la faculté d'oubli'. Choisissez votre camp.

« Quel est le votre ? »

Mais le silence fut son unique réponse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sawyer pénétra dans la pseudo infirmerie pour prendre des tissus afin de renouveler sa blessure et empêcher son suintement. Une voix douce sortit du drap qui servait pour séparer les malades et leur donner un peu d'intimité dans ce lieu de vie commune.

« Sawyer ? »

Il s'approcha et passa la tête pour découvrir Kate allongée, se remettant de ses blessures.

« Hé, tâches de rousseur ! la salua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Comment vas-tu ?

« Ca peut aller.

« Tu dois bouillir d'être obligée de ne pas bouger.

« Qu'y veux tu : c'est mon hyper activité qui veut ça ! Et toi, comment te sens tu ?

« Mieux que toi, en tout cas. Quelle horreur, devoir supporter tout le temps Jack ! »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire amusé mais se reprit en posant un regard tendre sur son véritable sauveur.

« J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait. Je te remercie de m'avoir…tiré de là.

« Je ne t'ai pas choisi si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire mais entre sauver une belle fille en mauvais état et partir à la recherche de deux psychopathes, j'ai pris comme toujours la solution de facilitée.

« Tu n'es pas un lâche.

« Je fuis pourtant. Je ne veux pas rester avec vous ici. Tu me connais : l'anti-social de service.

« Tu vas avec elle.

« Si elle m'accepte…enfin, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

« Elle s'installe sur ton territoire ?

« Ouais, rétablis toi bien et je t'accepterais avec joie chez moi. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et s'éloigna tandis qu'elle murmurait pour elle-même :

« Je t'aime. »

De l'autre côté du drap, Sawyer s'était figé, pensif, ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait chuchoté. Il répéta pour lui-même, analysant l'information :

« Je t'aime. »

A cet instant précis, un bruit lui fit relever la tête et son cœur se glaça en découvrant Thia, traversant la caverne avec des bouteilles d'eau fraîche pour la plage et l'observant, le regard énigmatique. Avant qu'il ait trouvé la force d'esquisser un seul geste, elle était déjà partie.


	11. Ca se rapproche

RAR :

**The Werewolf : **Merci de ta review, un vrai plaisir comme à chaque fois ! Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Et oui, on peut détester Charlie, comment c'est possible, j'en sais rien mais quand je l'ai appris, ça m'a fait un choc, je peux te l'assurer, lol. Et voui, la pétite Thia n'aime pas qu'on accuse des membres de sa famille sans fondement, même si ils sont pas des anges…Mais qui te dit que je ne vais pas faire un Sawyer/Kate ?...Bon d'accord, avouons-le, je ne vais pas le faire. Mais qui te dis que je vais faire un Thia/Sawyer ?...Oui, là, la réponse est moins claire…Tu m'étonnes que tu choisirais Kate : entre une psychopathe sanguinaire et une meurtrière…je choisis la peste, non le choléra, non la peste, oh et puis les deux. Bah oui, j'avais décidé d'arrêter de persécuter Hurley donc me suis déporter sur celui qui sortait avec une peste ! Tu pourrais très bien supporter jack toute la journée ? Remarque moi aussi, ça me ferait pas de mal mais bon si dès que t'as un rhume, ses questions dévient parce que t'as pas voulu lui donner une noix de coco…lol. Yeaahhh, Sawyer force rose !( je l'imagine si bien avec un costume bioman barbie !) En tout cas, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop courte pour toi.

**Charlita :** Merci de ta review, que du bonheur ! J'aimerai vraiment qu'ils mettent la scène de la découverte de la statue par Claire et l'explication de Charlie, ce serait vraiment génial ! Mdr, ta phrase sur Locke devant chercher des tas de papillon de nuit. Mais en même temps, peut être qu'il serait moins obnubilé par cette foutue boite de Pandore (je le sens gros comme une patate, ça !) et serait moins bizarre (oui, bon, on peut toujours rêver…). Hé mais non, maintenant, tu ajoutes à ma parano !Emilie rebelle toi ! Te laisse pas faire ! Fais un sitting pour avoir autant de jour de travail que les autres (surtout Kate !) Les producteurs ne peuvent avorter la relation avec Charlie : trop de fans sont…fans (d'où le nom de fans, ah le cerveau est décédé…).Sawyer et Jack ensemble ? En fait c'est ça pourquoi ils se détestent tant : chacun croit que l'autre est avec Kate et donc se bat pour l'avoir pour accéder à l'autre ou pour cacher leur attirance réciproque, lol. Heureuse que tu ais apprécie ce chapitre et la discussion Charlie/Claire : j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu fleur bleue (moi qui ais horreur des harlequins et autres…). Et non, mais aucun des mercenaires n'est un saint (a plus de neige !), celui en s'approchant le plus ayant disparu…Ouf, Sahid pareil à lui-même, d'autant que ce n'est pas un de mes persos favoris donc facile à cerner…Ah, enfer et damnation, Kate OOC ! Je la déteste tellement que je voulais faire qu'elle rampe aux pieds de Sawyer pour qu'il reste auprès d'elle afin que le couteau dans le dos soit plus douloureux que ceux d'Andrej (ah ah, jeu de mot tout pourrite de ma concoction). Bon, je vais me reprendre (ou empirer selon mon humeur à son égard,lol) et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

RAR 'I'll never be… » et 'Things…'

**Jylly Brandebouc: **Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont faites extrêmement plaisir ! Contente que mes petites histoires t'aient plu et merci pour tes compliments ? En faire une sur « Ghost of you » ? Pourquoi pas ? D'autant que je suis en train d'imaginer une nouvelle série de songfics alors peut être que je le ferai quand j'aurais trouvé la situation adéquate. En tout cas, encore merci !

Note : désolée du retard maismon lapin adoré est mort sous mes yeux en une heure de temps à l'âge de 2 ans et demi. Je n'étais sincèrement pas en état d'écrire quoi que ce soit…(ni de parler sans me mettre à pleurer d'ailleurs…) Enfin voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

A mon Tango, diablotin parmi les anges

Chapitre 11 : Ca se rapproche

Thia grelottait dans son débardeur gelé mais elle devait nettoyer le sang maculant ses vêtements. Sa vue ne l'avait jamais gêné mais savoir qu'elle avait sur son dos des restes d'Andrej ne l'enchantait guère. Rabattant une des longues mèches brunes mouillées derrière l'oreille, elle fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux et tenta de la calmer en pressant son pull contre sa bouche. Hélas tandis qu'elle crachait ses poumons, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle. Elle détestait qu'on la voit ainsi, c'est pourquoi elle se forçat à réprimer cette toux de tout son être. Sentant que la crise était passée, elle ne put empêcher un soupir exaspéré en constatant qu'à nouveau du sang maculait son vêtement.

« Ca te prend souvent.

« En quoi ça te concerne ?

« A toi de me le dire.

« Te dire quoi ? Tu n'es rien pour moi ni pour personne au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué.

« Je le suis déjà plus que toi, répliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Ton petit ami est mort, ton cousin envolé, tu as tué Andrej et Nikolaï est…perdu.

« Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? »

Le jeune homme l'observa se lever et s'éloigner de lui, en poussant un petit ricanement. Elle avait raison : n'étaient-ils pas les disparus ?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hurley transportait tant bien que mal d'énormes troncs de bois vers les cavernes pour bâtir une véritable maison. Bon il n'espérait pas réussir à avoir un écran plasma mais il voulait à tout prix sa cabane au fond des bois, comme ils en ont au Canada, enfin sans les caribous et la neige…quoique la neige, ils en avaient eu. Rompu de douleur et fatigue, il vit avec espoir Charlie arriver vers lui :

« Mec, génial tu viens m'aider…

« Non, non, j'apporte ça à Claire. Elle en a besoin pour le petit. » répliqua le jeune homme en montrant des feuilles de bananiers.

Le milliardaire le regardait s'éloigner, le désespoir dans ses pupilles. Heureusement, Sahid passait juste à ce moment là, aussi l'interpella-t-il :

« Sahid, tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît. Je dois…

« Non, je dois montrer ça à Michael ! »

Une fois, de plus, Hurley regardait l'aide providentielle s'éloigner tandis que son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide. »

Il baissa les yeux sur Walt qui le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres, la malice dans les yeux.

« Ah, oui, vraiment ?fit Hurley, guère enchanté.

« Bien sûr !

« Et tu me prendrais combien pour ce service ?

« Oh, rien de tout une broutille puisque tu es mon ami. Disons 500 dollars ?

« Quoi ! Certainement pas, tu m'as déjà assez arnaqué comme ça. De toute façon, voilà Jin, il va m'aider lui. Hey, hey, Jin, viens m'aider ! »

Mais le coréen continua sa route en lui faisant de grands signe de la main :

« Lô na ian delô'sha anang loa an tse !

« Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis mec. »

Le regardant partir, son tronc tombé à terre étant donné qu'il avait trop mal, Hurley semblait s'avouer vaincu quand il vit passer Thia et la supplia :

« Je vous en prie aidez moi à transporter ça au camps.

« Bien sûr, répliqua la mercenaire avant de disparaître à son tour, et un Mars avec ça ? »

Désespéré, Hurley tourna la tête vers Walt qui attendait toujours, un large sourire se fendant sur le visage.

« 500 on avait dit ?

« Ah, non c'était tout à l'heure mais les cours du marché étant ce qu'ils sont, c'est grimpé à 700 maintenant.

« Ouais ben met ça sur mon ardoise et viens m'aider. »

Le petit garçon s'approcha alors en sautillant d'Hurley et l'aida à hisser les troncs d'arbre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sun tentait de prodiguer des soins à Kate mais celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

« Arrêtez !

« Je ne peux pas rester le plus longtemps ici.

« On me l'avait dit mais je ne voulais pas le croire.

« Quoi ?

« Que vous aviez la bougeotte. Même lorsque vous êtes à moitié morte, vous ne pouvez rester en place.

« C'est faux, protesta la jeune femme mais se ravisant devant l'air ironique de l'asiatique. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai mais ne pas rester au même endroit est quelque chose de vital pour moi.

« Je l'entends bien mais ici, vous n'avez pas de chasseur de prime à votre poursuite alors cessez de bouger.

« Non, on a autre chose à nos trousses ici !

« Et cessez d'être pessimiste ! »

La fugitive ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres et hocha la tête vaincue en présentant à Sun son bras blessé pour qu'elle en change le pansement.

« Je veux juste retourner sur la plage le plus vite possible.

« Pourquoi ? Sawyer ?

« Non ! C'est juste que c'est beaucoup plus agréable là-bas.

« Permettez moi d'être sceptique à votre argument…

« Attendez. »

Kate lui fit signe de se taire tandis que la voix de Jack résonnait dans la caverne et qu'une silhouette féminine se découpait à ses côtés.

« Et ça vous prends souvent ? »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Ca se rapproche. »

Thia parlait à Jack de ses crises de plus en plus fréquentes et cela inquiétait visiblement le médecin.

« D'accord, ça a commencé quand ?

« Il y a peu près deux mois, je dirai.

« Et vous n'avez rien fait : cracher du sang ne vous a pas inquiété.

« Pas vraiment et j'étais plutôt prise. Le boulot, vous connaissez.

« Aucun travail ne justifie qu'on se laisse dépérir.

« Et c'est un médecin qui dit ça ? Un médecin ça travaille 20 heures par jour et passe son temps au boulot…

« Mais si quelque chose cloche on va consulter. D'autres symptômes ?

« J'ai du mal à respirer parfois et j'ai souvent mal…

« Dans le bas ventre. Quand vous allez à la selle ou tout le temps ?

« Vous pouvez dire aux chiottes avec moi, je ne suis pas une de vos riches patientes de Malibu.

« Je ne m'occupai pas des riches patientes. Ne déviez pas le sujet : je vais paraître indiscret mais avez-vous eu des relations avec d'autres partenaires ?

« Vous ne faîtes pas que le paraître. J'aurai quoi si je répondais oui?

« Je la pensais éradiquée mais vous auriez une phtisie.

« Ok, soupira-t-elle. Vous avez de quoi me soigner ?

« Je n'ai rien ici et même si j'avais…

« Vous ne m'auriez pas donné avec votre morale puritaine d'américain coincé. Mais sortez vous les doigts du trou du cul ! Tout n'est pas dans le meilleur des mondes et je vous interdit de me juger parce que vous ne connaissez rien de moi, rien de ce que j'ai vécu, rien de ce que je suis ! s'énerva-t-elle d'un coup.

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! se défendit-il, stupéfait de l'éclat soudain de la mercenaire.

« Oh, désolée.

« Donc je continue, même si j'avais, vous ne pourriez en guérir. Les traitements sont illusoires quand c'est aussi avancé…

« Tant mieux.

« Vous êtes un James, n'est ce pas ? demanda le médecin.

« Pardon ?

« Un James Dean : vous préférez mourir jeune et beau plutôt que de vieillir comme Marlon Brando. Comme ça, l'image que garderont de vous les gens sera celle du beau rebelle.

« Vous auriez fait un merveilleux psy ! répliqua la jeune femme après un instant de silence.

« C'est pour ça que vous prenez tous les risques.

« Je ne suis pas la seule. Vous, vous êtes un Marlon déguisé en James, je me trompe ?

« Bonne analyse, grimaça-t-il.

« En tout cas merci quand même. »

Le docteur Sheppard la regarda partir, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à la catégorie dans laquelle il rangerait Kate. Finalement, elle et Thia n'étaient pas si différentes que ça.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Ca se rapproche.

« Quoi ? demanda Hurley en se retournant vers Walt, assis par terre et regardant le ciel se couvrir de nuages gris.

« La pluie.

« Ah, non ça suffit avec tes prédiction à la mors-moi-le-nœuds ! Il n'est pas question qu'il pleuve maintenant. La neige, ça suffit ! Et cesse de faire du Locke, j'ai horreur de ça ! Viens plutôt m'aider pour que j'amortisse mes 700 dollars. »

Le petit garçon éclata d'un immense sourire et posa une main à terre pour se relever. Voulant essuyer la terre qui la recouvrait, il se rendit comte que du sang la maculait. Fronçant les sourcils et commençant à paniquer, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette tâche écarlate.

« Oh, hé, Narcisse ! Réveille toi et bouge toi un peu ! »

Walt sursauta et leva les yeux vers son ami qui se démenait avec des clous et un marteau. Reposant les yeux sur sa main, il la découvrit couverte d'uniquement de terre et mordilla ses lèvres en se retournant pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêver. Aucune mare de sang à terre mais seulement son empreinte sur le sol sec. Secouant la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve, il s'approcha d'Hurley tandis que des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Pestant contre les éléments qui se liguaient contre lui, Hurley se tût en voyant arriver une silhouette fantomatique à travers le rideau de pluie.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il ne continua pourtant pas sa phrase et échangea un regard interloqué avec le petit garçon avant de le reporter sur Locke qui traînait sa jambe gauche à travers la jungle, comme si elle ne lui répondait plus. Maculé de sang, il s'arrêta devant eux pour reprendre sa respiration et les fixa de ses yeux bleus d'acier :

« Vite ! Il faut faire vite. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	12. Il faut fuir

RAR :

**The Werewolf : **Merci de ta review, elle m'a faite comme d'habitude énormément plaisir ! Niark, niark, désolé pour tes faux espoirs à propos de Kate et Sawyer mais j'adore faire ça ! (c'est très vilain je sais) Pour répondre à tes questions, non je ne regarde pas les épisodes de la saison 2 en VO. Pour deux raisons (et qui ne sont en aucun cas le suspens parce que JE VEUX SAVOIR !) : la première c'est que je sais pas où me les procurer (ouh la nulle !) et ensuite, c'est parce qu'après quand TF1 va daigner nous la passer, je vais être dégoutée du doublage tout pourrite en français. J'ai déjà donné pour That 70's show, ce qui m'a dégouté à tout jamais des moments cultes que je regardais en VO et que je tombe de haut en les voyant en français. Ensuite, pour l'intégrer, ben en fait, je me tâte. D'un côté, ce serait inévitable mais de l'autre, je suis déjà pas très cohérente avec la saison 1 (Arzt vivant, Shannon morte) et en plus ce qu'il y a dans le truc métallique (j'ai un trou de vocabulaire là…) ne m'a franchement pas plus et déçu. Mais bon, j'attends de voir le développement qui va être fait, peut être qu'ils vont me réconcilier avec cette théorie. Je n'ai pas mentionné que c'était Sawyer qui la surprenait ? Gasp ! Ben oui, en fait c'est lui dans la seule scène qu'il avait (ah moi aussi je suis accro, il va revenir en force dans ce chapitre, je te rassure !). Pour Hurley, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais un peu délaissé Nounours alors je lui ais rajouté quelques petits malheurs et un gosse dur en affaires qui lui le croit quand il dit être millionnaire (n'est ce pas, Charlie ?) Pour Locke, mystère et boule de gomme ! Tu le détestes ? Bah, moi ça va encore mais c'est vrai qu'il est spécial. Mais comment as-tu pu détester Sawyer ! Bon, t'as de la chance d'avoir changé d'avis et puis tous les goûts sont dans la nature ; je haïs bien Kate alors que d'autres lui vouent un culte ! Bon, je vais arrêter parce que la RAR va être plus longue que l'histoire sinon. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Charlita :** Merci de ta review, elle m'a beaucoup plu ! Ouais, en fait c'est juste un effet d'optique de croire Locke devenir légèrement barge. C'est un type aussi normal que Kate est sympa ! Ouf, tu me rassure : Claire et Hurley en vie (fait également la danse de Bing…n'adore son nom de famille !) très bonne description de la scène de Kate et du 9mm bien-aimé ainsi que des litres d'hémoglobines qui serait le sien (tant qu'à faire). Et derrière le pistolet, Sawyer parce qu'il en aurait assez d'elle comme tous les autres ! D'ailleurs, on a encore eu droit à un show de la miss jeudi (je sais pas si tu vois ou lis les épisodes inédits mais je lui aurais bien balancé une demis centaine de noix de coco sur la tête pour qu'elle soit toute contusionné et que les producteurs la virent en se rendant compte de sa véritable nature démoniaque.) ha hurley et walt de véritables phénomènes ! Si ils n'existaient pas il faudrait les inventer…bah en fait c'est ce que J.J a fait…Contente que mes références à James et Marlon t'ont plu : c'est une de mes nombreuses théories que j'élabore en 5 secondes et qui sont seule comprise de moi…et qui n'intéresse que moi en fait…et que j'ai fâcheuse tendance à oublier…Ouais, bon passons. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Chapitre 12 : Il faut fuir 

_6 ans auparavant,_

_Le soleil pâle de ce mois de février vient éclairer une immense chambre aux teintes claires, contrastant avec l'univers noir de la Russie en pleine décadence. Un homme sort de la salle de bain aux dorures fines en mettant en place son col de chemise et se fige en voyant le corps échoué dans les draps d'une blancheur immaculée. Se battant avec sa cravate pour en faire le nœud, il s'approche en douceur et caresse avec une infinie tendresse l'épaule nue de la jeune femme brune :_

_« Nejno liaibivchtchaiasia, razboudi ti. »_ (Chérie, réveille toi.)

_L'endormie s'éveille peu à peu et ouvre ses yeux émeraudes encore embués de sommeil mais un sourire éclatant se forme sur son visage en découvrant son fiancé comme en atteste l'immense diamant qui trône à son annulaire gauche._

_« Dobri' deni ! réplique-t-elle en l'embrassant._ (Bonjour !)

_« Khorochtcho spiachtchi' ?_ (Bien dormi ?)

_«Tak kak rebenok…_ (Comme un bébé)

_« Tem loutchtchie ! Ia idou v posolstvo i ia oznatchaiou tebia raziskivat'. »_ (Tant mieux! Je vais à l'ambassade et je reviens te chercher.)

_Thia lui prodigua un immense sourire en se levant pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, le drap noué autour de la poitrine, sautillant pour ne pas marcher dessus. Il entrouvît la porte et se retourna pour l'embrasser sur le front. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle l'interpella et courut dans ses bras pour l'embrasse avec passion, le faisant rire :_

_« Gregori ! Ia tobia lioubliou ! » _(Gregori ! Je t'aime !)

_Le jeune homme lui prodigua un sourire heureux tandis qu'elle retournait dans la chambre et l'observait sur le pas de la porte._

_« Ia tiobia lioubliou takje, Thia Kouznetski. »_ (Je t'aime aussi, Thia Kouznetski.)

_Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle avait revêtu un col roulé noir et un jean et qu'elle préparait ses valises, elle entendit toquer à la porte de l'hôtel. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha et ouvrit la porte en demandant : _

_« Kto zeto ?_ (Qui est-ce ?)

_« Nie bespokoisia, zeto-tolko ia, nejno liouivchtcheisia! »_ (Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi, chérie.)

_Ce faisant l'intrus pénétra à l'intérieur, en titubant comme ivre, et jeta des coups d'œil intéressés autour de lui._

_« Chtchoum nastoiachtchi' : tin as ostavliechtcha' ?_ (La rumeur est vraie: tu nous quittes?)

_« Ivan, tcheto tem, tcheto ti prichtchel delat' ?soupira-t-elle en le laissant passer._ (Ivan, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?)

_« On nie sdelan dlia tebia. On tebia sobiraietsia sdelat' nesovastnoi. Répliqua son ancien amant en plantant ses yeux outremer dans les siens._ (Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Il va te rendre malheureuse.)

_« Im enno vse to ti doljen mne skazat' ? Do svidania! »_ (C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? Au revoir !)

_Les yeux clairs d'Ivan s'assombrirent et il s'approcha dangereusement, d'une démarche de prédateur, de la jeune femme en donnant un violent coup dans le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête :_

_« On tebia sobiraietsia sdelat' nesovastnoi ! »_ (Il va te rendre malheureuse !)

_Les anciens amants se jaugèrent du regard et la jeune femme, lui indiqua la sortie d'une voix glaciale et effrayante :_

_« Vidi'. »_ (Sors.)

_Ivan, la tête basse, s'avoua vaincu et s'éloigna vers la porte. Cependant avant de s'effacer totalement de sa vie, il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure et murmura, comme une prophétie, avant de disparaître :_

_« Ti o nem boudechtcha sojalet'… »_ (Tu le regretteras…)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack aidait Sahid à transporter du bois pour le feu de camps quand Hurley et Walt déboulèrent à toute allure. Michael, qui travaillait non loin de là, s'approcha d'eux et jeta un regard suspicieux sur les deux comparses qui tentaient de reprendre leur souffle :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

« C'es…ah,ah,ah, haleta Hurley. On était en train de…ah, ah, ah…Et puis…ah,ah,ah…Oh, merde, demandez lui. »

Ce faisant, il désigna d'un geste de la main désespéré une silhouette qui traversait l'épais feuillage de la jungle. Les hommes s'échangèrent des regards intrigués et poussèrent une exclamation de surprise en voyant débouler un Locke serein malgré le sang qui maculait ses vêtements.

« Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Jack en voulant l'examiner mais le vieil homme le repoussa d'un geste.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il faut fuir.

« Fuir quoi ? demanda Sahid, intrigué. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de vous depuis des jours, on vous croyez mort et vous débarquez en nous intimant de fuir. On estime peut être qu'il nous faudrait être informé.

« Très bien, si vous voulez tout savoir. On s'est fait attaquer par Janus et Nikolaï ne s'en est pas réchappé. Les autres ont eu vent de ce qu'ils se passent et ils arrivent.

« Comment ça ?

« Ils veulent nous exterminer tous et Rousseau leur a dit où se trouvait notre camps. Il nous faut fuir au plus vite.

« Mais où ? intervint Michael. Comment cacher près de 40 personnes ?

« Je sais où. Je connais un endroit où nous serons en sécurité. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate soupira de plaisir en entendant le doux clapotis de la mer sur le sable et l'air marin venir lui chatouiller les narines. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien de retourner sur la plage et d'être enfin aux calmes, loin des agitations perpétuelles des cavernes et surtout près d'un certain jeune homme blond.

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants ! » s'exclama une voix narquoise derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et trouva Sawyer, torse nu, le torse huilé par la sueur sous le soleil ardent qui avait fait fondre en quelques minutes la neige, avec dans une main des bambous et dans l'autre la hache qu'il posa sur son épaule. La jeune femme eut du mal à ne pousser un sifflement appréciateur et se contenta d'un large sourire auquel il répondit, les yeux pétillants par l'effort.

« Rien de mieux que s'éloigner du Doc pour recouvrer sa santé !

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle.

« Mais, si je t'assure. Répondit le jeune homme en passant près d'elle. Rien ne vaut un bon moi pour guérir de tous les maux. Si tu veux j'ai une liste de patientes qui confirmeront ma méthode.

« Je n'en doute pas, répliqua-t-elle en le suivant avant de se figer. Oh, non c'est pas vrai ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle pour découvrir les débris de l'avion qui jonchaient la plage depuis des semaines ou peut être des mois, il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps.

« Oui, je sais, c'est dur. Mais tu devrais commencer à t'en remettre, tu sais. C'est vrai que survivre à un crash est toujours traumatisant mais il faut passer à autre chose : la vie continue malgré tout.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. On a détruit mon abri ! »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleus de Sawyer en reconnaissant l'amas de métal comme celui de la fugitive.

« Effectivement, constata-t-il. Je crois que c'est les russes.

« Quel bande de…explosa-t-elle en se retenant de ne pas dire de grossièreté.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule solution…partager ma couche » proposa le jeune homme en faisant un immense sourire et en haussant le sourcil de manière subjective.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Pourquoi on s'enfuit ? » interrogea Claire en remettant en place Aaron qui avait glissé à force de le tenir.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures dans une jungle hostile avec des enfants, des malades, des personnes usées par les conditions de survie précaires sur une île perdue du pacifique sud. Charlie portait le plus de choses qu'ils avaient pu emmener mais la précipitation de leur départ n'avait pas permis de pouvoir tout organiser.

« Je n'en sais rien mais c'est peut être une bonne chose.

« En quoi ça serait une bonne chose ?

« La meilleure façon de se protéger est de bouger sans cesse : tu n'as jamais vu comment un lapin courait en zig zag ?

« Si mais nous ne sommes pas des lapins, ni du bétail ! Je suis morte.

« Attends. »

L'ancien junkie accéléra l'allure pour se retrouver aux côtés de Jack et Locke qui menaient la marche et les interpella :

« Hé, on pourrait pas s'arrêter ? Claire est fatiguée.

« Et… ? répliqua Locke, sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

« Et tout le monde est épuisé. Ca ne sert à rien de nous faire fuir pour nous protéger si c'est pour perdre tout le monde de fatigue au cours de cette marche forcée !

« J'ai dit qu'il fallait faire vite.

« Ecoutez, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais nous on reste ici et on ne bouge pas ! » déclara Charlie en laissant tomber ses affaires et ses fesses à terre, prenant l'attitude d'un enfant boudeur.

Les autres, voyant cela, prirent son parti et l'imitèrent tandis que Locke continuait sa route. Cependant, Jack finit par l'arrêter en se saisissant de son bras.

« Locke ! Il a raison. Nous nous sommes assez éloignés. La nuit ne va pas tarder, nous avons près de 40 personnes à notre charge et les autres ne mettront pas autant de temps pour venir nous chercher et nous trouver. Nous repartirons dès l'aube mais laissez-les reposer si vous voulez que vos efforts ne soient pas vains. »

Le chasseur poussa un profond soupir de réflexion avant d'acquiescer et de s'asseoir par terre en déclarant :

« Je prend le premier tour de garde. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thia avait vu l'échange entre Kate et Sawyer tandis qu'elle revenait de sa consultation avec Jack, après avoir fait un crochet par la tombe d'Ivan où elle avait déposé une fleur comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas un geste d'affection, tout sentiment en elle était mort depuis longtemps, mais le respect des morts était la seule chose qui lui était restée de son éducation dans la rue, la seule chose qu'elle honorait. Voir la fugitive et l'arnaqueur ensemble lui avait procuré une étrange sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Enfin, si quand elle avait entendu le jeune homme prononcer ces trois mots qu'elle avait bannis de son vocabulaire et que plus personne ne lui dirait jamais. C'était comme si des milliers de petits poignards à fine lame lui avaient transpercé les poumons et le cœur. Elle avait détourné le regard et s'était éloigné des rires joyeux qui émanaient des ces deux personnes pour venir se poser devant l'océan dont elle observait la majesté gronder. Des larmes salées viennent se perdre sur ses joues sans qu'elle les sentît tandis que des souvenirs étouffants remontaient à la surface.

_Peu de temps après le départ forcé d'Ivan, elle s'occupait des derniers préparatifs pour le long voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre avec son fiancé. Son fiancé. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'éclat superbe du diamant sous les rayons joueurs du soleil. Détournant le regard, elle observa l'heure et fronça les sourcils : il aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps. Elle haussa les sourcils en pensant qu'en Amérique, le patron de Gregori ne pourra plus le faire travailler à des horaires impossibles. Voulant se détendre, elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur une chaîne d'information en continue. Voulant les entendre, elle la laissa et continua à vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien._

_« Ia vam rapominaou souchtchestvennouioun informasiou dia : 'krasnaia smert' echtche oudarila… »déclarait d'un ton monocorde le présentateur_ (Je vous rappelle l'information essentielle de la journée : 'la mort rouge' a encore frapper.)

_Entendant ceci, Thia s'approcha de la télévision et porta une main pour étouffer son cri d'horreur en découvrant la photo de Gregori, illustrant les paroles du journaliste :_

_« Sloujachtchi' v posolstve, Gregori Menchkov,zastavil sebia oubivat' es khoziaikoi v polden, v to vremia kak oni bili echtche v posteli… »_ (L'employé à l'ambassade, Gregori Menchkov , s'est fait assassiner avec sa maîtresse ce midi, alors qu'ils étaient encore au lit.)

_Thia ne voulut pas en entendre plus et dans un cri de rage d'une violence inouïe, pris une chaise et la lança sur le poste qui explosa dans un vacarme de fumée et d'éclair tandis qu'elle même se laissait consumer par des larmes, lui rongeant le visage et les entrailles._

Ces mêmes larmes, elle les ressentait sur cette plage déserte devant cet océan la faisant se sentir encore plus seule au monde. Laissant enfin échapper ses sentiments qu'elle avait tant appris à dissimuler, elle arrêta son élan soudain quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.


	13. Les gens changent

RAR :

**The Werewolf : **Merci de ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir ! Ouais, je sais qu'on s'en fout des incohérences mais, je me vois mal intégré les autres survivants pour le moment. J'ai déjà du mal à gérer ceux de la saison 1 sans tous les zigouiller pour être tranquille,lol. Donc pour le moment, même si je ne fais pas intervenir les évènements de la saison 2 (genre Sawyer à l'autre bout de l'île), je vais quand même prendre en considération ce qui a été révélé mais en développant ma propre hypothèse (parce que j'aima pas la leur !). Bah,voilà, t'as l'image sans le son et moi j'ai le son sans l'image, enfin un truc dans le genre…On fait la paire, je te jure ! Contente que tu ais apprécié mon pétit riquiqui ouistiti chapitre ! Thia commence à te faire pitié tout comme Sawyer à un moment ? Je t'avoue que moi aussi, je lui en fait baver alors que Kate, hormis une rencontre avec le tueur fou, je l'ai plutôt bien préservée pour le moment…Pour le meurtrier de son copain, non ce n'est pas Ivan ou peut être que si en fait, je sais pas trop. J'ignore si je vais le développer, peut avec un flash back…hé tu viens de me donner une super idée ! Merci ! Kate et Sawyer ensemble ? Dans ma fic ? C'est pas gagné mais on ne m'entendra jamais dire 'fontaine je ne boirai jamais de ton eau'…Ah, ah, ah, eh oui, voici le gros monstres suceurs de sang qui débarquent…ouais enfin, l'habit ne fait pas le moine diront-nous. J'espère que ce riquiqui chapitre te plaira !

**La ptite puce :** Ouais, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Whaou, merci pour tous tes compliments, je n'en mérite pas tant ! Oui, ce n'est pas tant le couple qui me gêne, c'est le personnage même de Kate que j'exècre de toute mon âme. Pour moi, c'est elle, le gros monstre invisble qui menace tout le monde ! C'est le Diable en personne, mwahaha (rire de dément). Bon, fini les bêtises, promis. Si je suis gentille avec elle pour le moment, c'est pour pouvoir mieux la poignarder dans le dos par la suite ! Non, je rigole mais en fait, en gros ouais c'est ça. La suite sera plus rude ! Moi donner des faux-espoirs ? Non quelle drôle d'idée ! Sans rire, je sais pas encore trop, le choix que va faire Sawyer pour le moment mais en tout cas, entre emps, il va en profiter le bougre en allant papillonner à droite et à gauche et pourquoi pas au milieu pendant qu'on y est. Lost devient avec moi un soap opera, yeeaaahhh !En tout cas, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire et merci pour la review !

**Charlita :** Je te remercie de ta review, toujours très amusante à lire ! Yes, Chandler is the best ! Avec ses mimiques et ses blagues pas drôles ! Kate ne t'énerve pas pour le moment ? Ca ne saurait tarder. Pour ma part, dès le premier mot de la première apparition dans le premier épisode, elle m'a tapé direct sur les nerfs. Peut être parce que lire que le couple qu'elle va former avec Sawyer dans cette saison va être le couple phare…Ce qui limite ses chances de mort,grrr !Pas Shannon, messieurs les scénaristes, ce serait trop facile !Surprenez nous comme avec mon ti Arzt ou Boone (bon ça c'était pas une grosse perte mais enfin bon, c'était surprenant…pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été spoiler…pourquoi je me sens visée d'un coup ?) Et voui, Kate est un caliméro pleurnichard qui prend tous les prétextes pour ne rien faire en faisant semblant d'être hyperactive et en allant dans toutes les promenades sur l'île pour ne pas bosser pour aider les autres ! Charlie, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, tout de même…ou la porter sur son dos mais bon…Je suis contente que tu apprécies Thia, c'est mon nouveau souffre douleur, la pauvre : on lui a déjà piqué son mec avant et ça recommence ! Il n'y a qu'une solution : tuer ! Je te laisse deviner qui…Enfin, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Chapitre 13 : Les gens changent

Alors qu'elle dormait encore à poing fermé, toujours dans les limbes d'un doux rêve, Claire sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez et ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus pour découvrir Charlie, caressant de son index l'espace entre ses sourcils et lui murmurant avec douceur :

« Claire, debout. Il est temps de partir. »

Malgré ce réveil agréable, la jeune femme se voulut grogneuse et s'enfouit un peu plus dans sa couverture en pressant contre elle la joue de Aaron, toujours endormi.

« Mmmmh, j'ai pas envie de me lever.

« Il le faut pourtant, se contenta de déclarer sur un ton doux Charlie. Le Grand Chasseur Blanc a parlé ! Allez debout, la belle au bois dormant ! »

Ce disant, il tira un violent coup sur l'épaisse couverture recouvrant la jeune femme qui se retrouva désemparée devant la fraîcheur matinale. Se levant avec mauvaise grâce, elle grogna à l'encontre du rocker :

« Le Prince est sensé l'embrasser pour qu'elle se réveille, pas lui retirer sa couverture !

« Si tu veux, la prochaine fois je testerai cette méthode ? » plaisanta à moitié l'anglais.

La jeune mère leva des yeux surpris envers cette proposition et l'interrogea du regard, peut être avec dans le fond, une lueur d'espoir. Cependant, elle se reprit et lui lança par-dessus l'épaule :

« Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois et que ce sera à votre tour d'être réveillé avec un bac d'eau glacial, mon cher !

« Quelle indélicatesse ! » s'offusqua Charlie, en imitant le ton d'une vieille bigote britannique.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thia se retourna avec brusquerie, prête a l'attaque et au combat, mais se figea en découvrant la silhouette ensanglantée et tenant à peine debout de Nikolaï. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui et le soutint au moment même où il s'écroulait à genoux.

« Nikolaï ? Tcheto tebie sloutchilos' ? _(Nikolaï ? Que t'ait-il arrivé ?)_

« On…Tcheto-on. _(Il…c'est lui.)_

« O tchem ti guovorichtcha' ? l'interrogea la jeune scandinave qui comprenait de moins en moins. _(De quoi tu parles ?)_

« On es nimi. On khotchet nachtchou smert' i ona popitalas…no ona poterpela neoudtchou. _(Il est avec eux. Il veut notre mort et elle a tenté de…mais elle a échoué.)_

« Ia nie ponimaiet nitcheto v tom, tcheto ti povorichtcha' ! _(Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !)_

« Pozdio li tcheto tcherestchour ? interrogea-t-il avant de s'évanouir. _(C'est trop tard ?)_

« Nikolaï ? Dermo ! »_ (Nikolaï ? Merde !)_

Hésitant sur sa conduite, ses yeux passèrent de son camarade aux cavernes dissimulées par la jungle puis à l'abri de Sawyer qu'elle devinait derrière la dune puis de nouveau à Nikolaï. Elle se décida dans un soupir, se leva et tout en gardant un œil sur le mercenaire, elle appela à l'aide à pleins poumons :

« Sawyer ? Kate ? »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid fermait la marche, veillant à ce que personne ne soit oublié en route, ni que les autres les attaquent par derrière. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée que Sharon ne faisait plus partie des survivants, qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie tout simplement. Il sursauta quand il entendit Jack lui parler :

« Ca va ?

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Locke en début de cortège ?

« J'ai cédé ma place à Hurley.

« On est pas sorti d'affaire alors.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à apporter. Tu la connais. »

Le médecin lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais l'irakien regardait obstinément les alentours, sans se préoccuper plus de lui. Alors qu'il était sur le point de repartir en avant, Jack l'entendit prendre la parole :

« T'y crois à ce que Locke a raconté ?

« Disons que le fait qu'il soit maculé de sang m'y encourage.

« Je trouve ça bizarre qu'ils décident de nous attaquer sans raison. C'est illogique. Ils connaissaient déjà notre existence alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? se contenta de répondre l'américain en observant les fourrés.

« De même je ne comprend pas pourquoi un tueur en série solitaire décide soudainement de s'allier à eux ou que Rousseau a la lubie de nous trahir…

« Ah, c'est donc ça !

« Quoi ?

« C'est pour ça que tu met en doute l'histoire de Locke : c'est parce que tu ne veux pas croire que Rousseau ait pu nous trahir. Vous aviez un lien particulier et tu es venu à lui faire confiance mais les gens changent. Ils ne restent pas toujours les mêmes que nous avons d'eux dans nos souvenirs. Ne cesse jamais de te le dire. »

Sur ces mots, Jack accéléra à nouveau l'allure pour reprendre la tête du cortège tandis que Sahid méditait ces paroles qui prenaient un tout autre sens pour lui, faisant remonter des souvenirs enfouis : Nadia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flirtant outrageusement avec Kate, réceptive pour le moment, Sawyer se figea quand il entendit Thia hurler leur nom, le désespoir pointant dans sa voix. Ils froncèrent tout deux les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à se faire à l'idée que la mercenaire pouvait demander de l'aide. Puis ils se mirent à courir dans la direction et se figèrent en la découvrant, tâchée de sang, tentant de soutenir un Nikolaï, méconnaissable qui commençait seulement à reprendre connaissance.

« Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Sawyer en l'aidant à porter le russe jusqu'à son abri.

« J'en sais foutre rien ! Il est arrivé comme ça et a commencé à délirer puis pouf, dans les pommes !

« Délirer sur quoi ? demanda Kate.

« J'en sais rien. Il a dit qu'il était avec eux et voulait notre mort. Puis il a parlé d'une femme qui aurait échoué. A demandé si c'était trop tard avant de s'évanouir.

« De qui parlait-il ?

« Je t'ai dit que j'en savais rien ! cracha Thia.

« Les filles, intervint Sawyer. Le combat de catch dans la boue pour mes beaux yeux ce sera après. On s'occupe d'abord de lui. »

Les deux femme se jaugèrent du regard mais concédèrent leur défaite.

« On devrait peut être l'emmener directement aux cavernes, suggéra Kate. Il n'a pas l'air en si mauvais état que ça…

« Mise à part qu'il est couvert de sang et dans les vapes…s'exclama l'arnaqueur.

« Ce n'est pas son sang, fit remarquer la mercenaire.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

« Suffit de regarder : avec une telle quantité de sang, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps !

« Ok. On va utiliser le brancart de Boone.

« Il est ici ? s'étonna Kate.

« Oui, grogna Sawyer. Ceux de la caverne ont tendance à utiliser la plage comme dépotoire. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Locke marchait d'un pas résolu à travers la jungle quand il entendit Walt le rejoindre, haletant.

« Monsieur Locke. Qu'est ce qu'il vous ait arriver ?

« Je l'ai dit ce qu'il m'était arrivé et ce qu'il risque de vous arriver.

« Non, vous…

« Tu veux les détails sanglants, c'est ça ?

« Non, si en fait. Concéda l'enfant.

« Eh, bien tu ne les aura pas. Il y a des oreilles sensibles dans le coin…

« Hé, je vais avoir 10 ans !

« Je ne parlais pas de toi. » lui répondit le chasseur, un sourire en coin et jetant un coup d'œil significatif envers Hurley derrière eux.

Le petit garçon observa son débiteur suer sous le soleil éclatant pointant à travers l'épais manteau de la jungle et ne put empêcher un sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Il fonça droit sur Locke qui s'était figé et regardait devant lui d'un air, satsifait :

« Nous y sommes ! »

Rejoint par son père et les autres, Walt observa avec fascination l'immense cirque de verdure s'étendre sous ses yeux, coincés entre des falaises venant narguer le ciel et des cascades rugissantes dans des torrents d'eau glacée. Au milieu, une petite forêt d'eucalyptus semblait incongru mais rassurant.

« Je ne vois pas trop comment cet endroit va nous protéger, fit remarquer Jack.

« Regardez mieux. » répliqua Locke en approchant de la forêt, suivi des autres.

En s'approchant Walt remarqua que les falaises ne semblaient pas si impénétrables que ce qu'il paraissait et renfermaient des milliers de petites cavernes au contenu sombre, comme les alvéoles d'une ruche. Arrivé à la lisière des immenses arbres, Locke s'arrêta et dégagea les fourrés laissant entrevoir une trappe, jusque là cachée, qu'il ouvrit. Un numéro était inscrit : 5 ; ainsi que le mot 'quarantaine' juste en dessous de la trappe à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea Michael en observant l'immense pièce vide pouvant couvrir la surface du cirque en entier.

« Notre salut. » répondit mystérieusement Locke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Kate en arrivant aux cavernes.

« Un camp désert. » répondit Sawyer, toujours amateur de plaisanterie douteuse.

Lui et Thia amenèrent Nikolaï, gémissant, dans la caverne principale où Jack avait installé son infirmerie. Le jeune homme cria alors à la ronde :

« Hé, Doc ! C'est le moment de jouer les héros ! On t'a amené du boulot ! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit et les survivants échangèrent un regard interloqué, cherchant à comprendre. Finalement, d'un air entendu, ils se séparèrent pour aller visiter les environs et trouver une trace de vie quelconque. Sans succès, ils se rejoignirent auprès du feu éteint à l'extérieur.

« On dirait qu'ils se sont volatilisés.

« Ils ont laissé toutes leurs affaires ici, déclara Sawyer en montrant une petite culotte qu'il avait trouvé avec d'autres vêtements.

« Comme si ils s'étaient simplement évaporés en laissant tout, dit Kate en reprenant le sous-vêtement des mains de l'arnaqueur.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont tous fait enlevés par les petits bonhommes verts ? plaisanta le jeune homme

« Ou qu'ils ont dû fuir précipitamment car quelque chose les menaçait, remarqua Thia. Il n'y a aucune arme…

« Je vous l'ai dit. » résonna une voix masculine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Nikolaï, se reposant sur un branche, lui servant de béquille et se tenant le dos. Thia fit un pas vers lui tandis qu'il poussa un gémissement de douleur mais il la retint de faire le moindre geste d'un seul regard :

« Je vous l'ai dit, reprit-il de son fort accent russe. Il est trop tard : il les a emmené avec lui… »


	14. Le bon choix?

RAR :

** The Werewolf : **D'abord je te remercie pour tes reviews, elles m'ont faite très plaisir ! C'est la haine,einh, quand on fait une super longue review dont on est tout fière et puis pouf, l'ordi tombe en rade et on doit tout recommencer (non, non, je ne parle pas d'expérience, pas du tout !). Mais rassure toi, tes reviews sont toujours très constructives et me donnent des milliers d'idées pour la suite de l'histoire qui font leur chemin dans mon esprit tordu. C'est clair que l'histoire de Desmond m'a trop déçu, puis surtout comment ils découvrent ce que l'île est, genre allez hop on va donner les explications pendant dix minutes et on sera débarrassé pour le reste de la saison, franchement c'était beaucoup trop bateau ! Contente que tu aimes le perso de Thia, moi aussi c'est ma petite protégée maintenant…enfin c'est un bien grand mot pour ce que je vais lui faire subir, la pauvre. Tout comme Charlie et Claire…et Sawyer…De qui parlait Nikolaï ? Mais je crois que tu as deviné et la réponse sera dans ce chapitre. Locke mentir ? Quelle idée, ce n'est pas du tout le personnage :). En tout cas, la révélation ne sera peut être pas pour tout de suite mais on s'en approche et promis, Nikolaï ne va pas faire une explication de 10 minutes, je ne suis pas comme les scénaristes, moi…mieux vaut que le mystère et les faux-semblants planent… (quand je disais que j'avais l'esprit tordu…). Pour ce qui est de ton ordi, mieux vaut pas le casser parce qu'alors tu perdrais le reste de ta fic et c'est cher les ordi mais, je te conseille de l'insulter copieusement en le menaçant puis de prendre un bon gros bouquin et de sortir dans la rue pour frapper de toutes tes forces le lampadaire ou poteau devant chez toi. Je t'assure ça fait un bien fou…enfin même si après les voisins te prennent pour une grosse barge à enfermer. Bon j'arrête avec mes mauvaises idées et j'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire ! Bizoo.

** La ptite puce :** Merci de ta review, elle me fait très plaisir et me motive encore plus pour continuer à écrire ! Merci de tes compliments, contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire ! Pareil que toi au début quand j'ai pris ce site, c'est super sympatoche d'avoir tout d'un coup mais une fois que tu suis une histoire en direct, c'est encore plus géniale je trouve. Et du coup, j'ai tendance à laisser tomber les histoires finies où il y a plus ce suspens insoutenable du lecteur qui attend la suite. En parlant de suite, là voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !

Chapitre 14 : Le bon choix ?

Sahid observa d'un air suspicieux l'intérieur de la trappe et finit par sauter à l'intérieur, se retrouvant avec Jack et Locke. Ils observèrent dans la pénombre la pièce vide et froide. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma, les surprenant prêts à en découdre. Ils soupirèrent d'aise en découvrant que c'était le chasseur qui avait appuyé sur un interrupteur pour leur permettre de voir ce qu'il se passait. Toutefois, cette lumière ne leur vint pas pour autant en aide puisque la pièce était aussi vide qu'elle le semblait. Peut être même qu'elle donnait encore une impression plus lugubre sur cet endroit aux murs de métal.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Jack en inspectant les moindres recoins. D'où vient-elle ?

« A quoi sert-elle surtout ? interrogea Sahid en jetant un regard à la dérobé à Locke.

« Je n'en sais rien mais reconnaissez qu'elle nous est parfaite. Nous pourrons tous nous cacher à l'intérieur si jamais les Autres arrivaient… »

Quelques instants plus tard, le feu vert fut donné lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la cachette et certains des survivants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Allant à contre courant, l'irakien s'éloigna en direction des cavernes, arrêté par le médecin américain.

« Où vas-tu ?

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me terrer sous terre.

« Claustrophobe ?

« Méfiant. Répliqua-t-il, puis voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux du médecin, il s'expliqua : tu ne trouves pas étrange que cette cachette nous tombe tout cuite entre les mains au moment où nous en avons besoin.

« Justement, c'était le moment rêvé ! Pourquoi doutes-tu de Locke ? Il nous a déjà pas mal aidé dans le passé…

« Oui, Ethan aussi, nous a aidé à construire des abris, à nous rapporter des gibiers, à entretenir le feu avant de pendre Charlie et d'enlever Claire !

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Retourner au camp ? Torturer Locke pour savoir la vérité ? Cette fois, ce sera sans moi. Je ne suis pas de ces méthodes là.

« Parce que tu crois que j'en suis moi ? cracha l'oriental en s'approchant de Jack, la voix sourde de colère.

« En tout cas, tu ne t'en formalise pas ! »

A ce moment, Sahid le frappa d'un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres qui poussèrent un cri de surprise tandis que le médecin se relevait en se malaxant la mâchoire. Hurley s'interposa entre eux pour éviter une effusion de sang mais Jack ne semblait pas enclin à rendre le coup et regarda droit dans les yeux son agresseur :

« Très bien, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je n'entre pas dans ton jeu. Je vais aller me réfugier à l'intérieur, non pas parce que je pense que c'est la meilleure solution mais parce que c'est la seule. Tout comme toi, je ne lui ai jamais fait vraiment confiance, surtout après ce qu'il a fait à Boone, mais je veux encore croire qu'on puisse s'en sortir vivant de cette île. Et si cette étincelle d'espoir doit provenir de Locke, je le suivrai, je lui accorderai ma confiance.Je ne vaux pas croire que ce soit la fin. Tu peux me traiter de lâche mais je préfère me terrer et avoir l'espoir de survivre que de mourir au combat.

« C'est ce qui fait la différence entre le soldat et le simple troufion, répliqua avec mépris l'irakien, puis s'adressant aux spectateurs, ajouta : Entrez à l'intérieur et vous ne vous en ressortirez jamais vivant ! Si les Autres vous trouvent, terrés au même endroit comme des brebis tremblantes, des torrents de sang couleront.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous conseilles, mec ? interrogea Hurley. Retourner à l'ancien camp ? Ils y sont déjà.

« Non, ces falaises sont peuplées de cavités qui pourraient très bien nous cacher séparément. C'est la meilleure solution. Faite votre choix, j'ai fait le mien. »

Prononçant ces paroles, il s'éloigna en direction desdites falaises, suivi du regard par la quarantaine de survivants du crash, hésitant sur leur conduite à tenir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_L'aube se lève sur cette vieille ville charbonnière dont la gloire passée se reflète dans les façades décrépies aujourd'hui. Une ombre se dessine sur l'horizon, jouant à cache-cache avec le soleil se levant. Elle se fige soudain quand elle croise la silhouette d'une toute jeune prostituée qui vient de finir sa nuit de travail et rentrer retrouver un peu de sommeil chez papa et maman. Résistant à l'envie de l'écorcher vivre, Janus s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans les pénombres d'une porte cochère mais son regard d'obsidienne attrapa des paires de yeux bleus, un peu trop familière. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa la silhouette filiforme du mercenaire sortir du clocher abandonné où le tueur avait élu domicile et observer un point imaginaire dans sa direction. Pas si imaginaire que ça, pensa-t-il en répondant au salut de la tête qu'Ivan lui avait prodigué en partant. Etrange que cet individu qu'il voulait tuer vienne à sa rencontre, constata le russe en jouant avec la lame aiguisée de son couteau avec lequel il jouait et qui le démangeait. Perplexe, il pénétra dans ce qui lui servait de toit provisoire et découvrit une enveloppe de papier kraft sur son matelas de paille. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et découvrit des photographies d'instants volés de sa cousine avec un homme inconnu puis des images de ce même individu avec une jeune femme blonde pris quelques instants plus tard. Une lettre les accompagnait :_

_« Gregori Menchkov y khoziaitka, Alevtina…Ti znaiechtcha', tcheto delat'… _

_I.S »_ (Gregori Menchkov et sa maîtresse, Alevtina…Tu sais quoi faire…I.S)

Oui, il avait su quoi faire : cela avait été une belle orgie de sang, en vérité. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou d'attenter à la vie de celui qui était sur le point de faire de la vie de Thia une existence remplie de bonheur. Il n'aimait pas obéir aux ordres de quelqu'un, d'ailleurs il ne le faisait jamais, mais Ivan avait eu la bienséance de ne le faire que le suggérer, s'alliant avec lui pour un intérêt commun. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché quelques années plus tard de le saigner pour avoir récupérer l'objet commun de leur affection.

Caché dans le noir, il observait en cet instant même la quarantaine de survivants regroupés à ses pieds. Ils lui faisaient penser à une fourmilière dans laquelle il aurait donné un coup de pied et dont les habitants sortaient et couraient en tout sens, cédant à la panique, incapable de prendre une décision. Ca allait être un joli massacre !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sawyer en allant vers le mercenaire.

Thia lui lança un regard en biais plein de reproches alors qu'elle se précipitait pour soutenir le russe, qui s'effondra presque sur elle en raison de son manque de force.

« Lui, il est avec eux. Ils l'ont convaincu que leur cause était juste et qu'il devait s'allier à eux. C'était le seul moyen de survivre.

« Nous ne comprenons rien à ce que vous raconter, fit Kate, se voulant conciliatrice.

« Cette femme, expliqua Nikolaï en se tournant vers sa camarade. Elle a dit qu'il était infecté et qu'il fallait le tuer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il agissait si étrangement. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Et là…

« Chut, calme toi, tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'il semblait la proie d'une terreur sans nom.

« C'était horrible, pire que la mort rouge. Milles fois pire. Ils ont voulu se retourner contre moi mais je me suis enfui, la laissant là, l'abandonnant entre leurs mains avides de sang. J'ai été si lâche !

« Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire. Tu as sauvé ta peau et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû tenté de les arrêter car maintenant…

« Maintenant quoi ? interrogea Kate, anxieuse de connaître la réponse.

« Maintenant, répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il va les leur amener et le sang coulera à nouveau, abreuvant la terre assoiffée.

« Qui ?

« Locke. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid s'éloignait vers les cavernes dissimulées tandis que les autres survivants ne savaient que faire. Sun et Jin échangèrent un regard où chacun interrogeait l'autre mais aucun ne donnait de réponse. Finalement, elle attrapa la main de son époux et l'amena vers la trappe où ils descendirent à la suite de Jack. Voyant cela, Michael s'apprêtait à suivre ces personnes qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme ce qui se rapprocher à des amis mais il sentit la main de Walt l'empêchait de faire une pas de plus. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Il aurait pensé que le petit garçon aurait voulu suivre les conseils de Locke qu'il admirait mais Walt lui fit signe non de la tête et l'emmena vers les cavernes. Claire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? lui demanda Charlie en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?

« Je te suis.

« Ca ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité, plaisanta-t-elle avant de penser : mais ça fait très plaisir.

« La question est de savoir en qui tu as le plus confiance : Sahid ou Locke ?

« Toi. » fut sa réponse presque automatique.

L'ancien junkie souria, agréablement surpris de cet aveu, tandis que la jeune mère rougissait en baissant les yeux.

« Alors, dans ce cas, je pense que ça nous ferait du bien d'être dans un endroit avec des murs et un toit pour de vrai. » proposa l'anglais.

Claire releva ses yeux bleus sur lui et acquiesça de la tête, le suivant vers la trappe. Enfin le dernier survivant à faire son choix, Hurley, après moult hésitations, se décida à suivre les traces de Charlie mais se figea en voyant un graffiti inscrit à côté de la trappe sur le métal. Il se pencha et lut l'inscription en la suivant du doigt.

« 4.5.15.16.23.42…Oh, non les mecs, y a pas moyen que je rentre là-dedans ! »

Il s'éloigna au pas de course de cet endroit qu'il considérait maudit et transporta ses kilos derrière Sahid et les autres, leur hurlant de l'attendre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate, Sawyer et Thia étaient réunis autour du feu de camps qu'ils avaient pu raviver un tant soit peu et discutaient tranquillement de la situation tandis que Nikolaï se reposait à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda la fugitive.

« Il faudrait prévenir les autres qui sont parti avec lui qu'ils risquent de se faire massacrer…proposa Sawyer. Enfin, quand je dis les autres, c'est pas les Autres mais les nôtres d'autres…Quelqu'un m'a compris ?

« Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Nikolaï, on ne peut pas le laisser seul et il ne peut pas venir avec nous. Constata Thia, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que l'arnaqueur venait de dire.

« Et qui reste ? C'est votre ami, ce serai à vous de rester…

« Le problème est que je suis un tantinet plus douée pour le combat que vous et qu'il risque d'y avoir de la bagarre. »

Sawyer qui se contentait d'écouter la conversation plutôt que d'intervenir sursauta quand les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui, d'un air entendu.

« Pas question que je reste ici ! protesta-t-il. Moi, j'y vais.

« C'est quoi ton intérêt ? Tu n'en as aucun à les sauver, puisque personne ne t'aime.

« Oh, miss la prisonnière, votre côté de popularité n'est pas vraiment à la hausse non plus ! Et ne parlons pas de la mercenaire, là, fit-il en la pointant du pouce.

« J'y vais pas pour eux, répliqua-t-elle de son fort accent russe. Si je peux trouver Janus en cours de route, ça m'arrangerait.

« Oh, hé, un massacreur professionnel à la fois. D'abord les autres Autres et après le tien ! De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je discute, il faut que quelqu'un avec des rudiments médicaux restent avec lui et ce n'est pas mon cas ! »

Les deux femmes soupirèrent en s'avouant vaincu et ce fut au tour de Thia de s'offusquer quand les regards convergèrent vers elle :

« Excusez moi de l'expression mais je suis plus douée pour retirer les vies que pour les sauver…

« C'est de famille ?

« T'as tout compris, Ken !

« Kate, il ne reste que toi…

« Hors de question, je n'ai aucun connaissance dans…

« Oh, je t'en prie. C'est bien toi qui a soigné le Doc le lendemain du crash ? C'est pas toi non plus qui a fait accoucher Claire ? Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu peux pas veiller sur un grabataire ! »

Il reçut un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de la mercenaire et se la malaxa en marmonnant sur un ton de reproche :

« Même pas mal. »

Les yeux de Kate allèrent de la scandinave à Sawyer, restèrent fixé un long moment dessus, puis finalement s'avoua vaincu.

« D'accord je reste. Vous partez quand ?

« Tout de suite. Affirma Thia en se levant et en rangeant ses armes.

« Tout de suite ? s'inquiéta Sawyer. Il va faire nuit et il y des trucs qui rôdent dans la jungle…

« Genre sanglier qui t'en veut personnellement ? plaisanta la fugitive.

« Entre autre, répliqua-t-il, mais également ours blancs, monstre invisible, un tueur sanguinaire et d'autres tueurs sanguinaires…

« Justement, commenta Thia, tu crois sincèrement qu'ils vont attendre qu'il fasse jour pour aller les tuer ou pour marcher en forêt, je ne crois pas alors bouge tes fesses !

« J'aime quand tu te montres aussi douce ! plaisanta le jeune homme en la suivant vers la lisière mais il fut arrêté par un appel de Kate.

« Sawyer ? Fais gaffe !

« Ouais, pareil pour toi ! »

La fugitive les observa disparaître dans la masse ombre de la jungle, les engloutissant, une douleur aigue perçant son cœur, semblant être de l'inquiétude.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La quasi-totalité des survivants du crash avait décidé d'élire domicile dans la vaste pièce aux murs froids et austères mais tellement rassurant. Locke s'occupait en découpant une pomme avec un couteau qu'il mangeait avec un plaisir qui semblait presque atteindre l'extase. Jack s'occupait des menues blessures des uns et des autres comme à son habitude tandis que Jin et Sun se reposaient, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix ? chuchota anxieusement Claire à Charlie tandis qu'elle nourrissait Aaron.

« Bien sûr pourquoi tu le demandes ? On a un toit, des murs, un médecin et un chasseur. Tout est parfait parce qu'en plus on est ensemble et c'est le plus important. »

La jeune femme lui prodigua un sourire lumineux et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un coup retentit sur la surface métallique. Ce faible bruit n'avait éveillé l'intérêt de peu de personne mais les coups suivants finirent d'intriguer le reste des occupants de l'installation.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Jack en se levant, bientôt suivi par tous les autres, ne remarquant pas que le sourire de Locke s'était encore plus élargi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à tous ceux que l'île avait pris et particulièrement à Shannon. Les premiers temps, il s'était demandé comment il pourrait continuer à respirer sans elle mais le temps guérit de toutes les blessures. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le tenait éveillé, non, c'était l'atroce pressentiment que rien n'allait fonctionner comme c'était prévu. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'une ombre menaçante allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux. Il s'était réfugié seul dans une caverne avec une dizaine d'autres survivants qui avaient décidé de le suivre et s'étaient réparties dans les nombreuses cavernes accueillantes. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il s'avança vers l'entrée de sa caverne et observa le paysage tranquille qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, le silence apportant une sorte de perfection à cet instant. Le silence ? Soudain, cela le choqua, il n'avait jamais entendu la jungle aussi silencieuse auparavant surtout durant la nuit où elle regorgeait d'activités. Scrutant l'obscurité, il remarqua une étincelle dans le noir et parvint à en déceler l'origine. Il se figea en apercevant une dizaine de silhouettes se diriger vers la trappe où étaient regroupés la plupart des survivants du crash. L'incendie se propagea peu à peu à la forêt d'eucalyptus qui s'embrasa éclairant d'une lueur lugubre le paysage ambiant, jusque là idyllique. Sans plus réfléchir, il fit un pas en avant pour aller les aider et éviter plus de morts mais son geste fut suspendu par une lame froide se pressant sur sa gorge, faisant couler un mince filet de sang. Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur et découvrit un homme au crâne rasé et à la peau tannée. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres charnus tandis qu'il lui conseilla d'une voix chaude et menaçante :

« A votre place, je ne ferai pas un geste de plus ! »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Niark ! Niark ! Je suis vache de couper là, einh ? Qui va mourir ? Qui va survivre ? Y aura-t-il des survivants ou l'auteur finira-t-elle son histoire en massacrant tout le monde ? Telle est la question mais la suite au prochain numéro ! A la semaine prochaine !


	15. Aidez nous

RAR :

** The Werewolf : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite extrêmement plaisir ! Mmmmh, des épisodes de Lost en image et son, le rêve ! Effectivement, on doit être relié psychiquement avec le même esprit tordu…Mais c'est bien les séparations de groupe, ça permet de développer les relations entre individus à l'abri des autres. Je te laisse deviner lesquels :…Kate et Nikolaï…non, je plaisante ! (soupir de soulagement de Nikolaï) Bah, oui, quand je suis vraiment passionnée par un truc, c'est dingue ce que ça avance vite : je met moins d'un après-midi pour écrire un chapitre alors que pour ce qui est de mes fiches de TD, il me faut une bonne semaine (donc 5 jours pour décider à m'y mettre) Promis, pour ton retour, tu auras d'autres chapitres, en tout cas au moins un ! Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire subir à ce traître de Locke mais je le saurais plus tard quand j'écrirais le dernier chapitre mais ça risque de pas être joli-joli. Pour ce qui est de Thia, c'est pas toi mais moi qui explique mal et je joue beaucoup trop sur l'ambiguité. En fait, elle était une mercenaire rangée auprès d'un charmant jeune homme bien sous tout rapport et qui l'avait demandé en mariage mais ce charmant individu était en fait un grossier personnage qui la trompait avec une autre. Ivan, son ex, voulant la récupérer, a prévenu Janus de ce qui se passait et ce bon vieux Janus, toujours prêt à filer un coups de main, s'est empressé de massacrer l'opportun et sa puffe. De plus, la confusion peut être ajouté avec toujours ce Janus qui l'appelle toujours 'femme de mauvaise vie' pour être polie mais c'est affectif et de dépit également. D'accord, ce serait mieux mon trésor mais je le vois mal employer ce terme :). Quant à ce qui est de croiser Sawyer, eh pourquoi pas ? Après tout dans la série, tout le monde se croise dans leur passé…Non, je ne vais pas tuer Sahid, il est trop précieux pour le moment…mais mon but ultime est de tous les massacrer:). Je confirme ceux dans la trappe sont très très mal barrés ! Je ne donne pas chère de leur peau et j'ignore même si il y aura des survivants…enfin si 3 mais chut ! Mais oui c'est tout à fait ça la solution : King Kong versus Godzilla, round 2 (bah oui, il y a bien dû y avoir un round 1 au cinoche…) Enfin, il va me falloir de temps pour y aboutir et surtout le faire crédible aux lecteurs mais il faut garder espoir ! On y arrivera :). Mwahah, Thia et Sawyer seul dans une forêt (hormis les sangliers en voulant au monsieur, les ours blanc égarés et autres monstres invisibles), c'est parti ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Chapitre 15 : Aidez nous

La nuit les enveloppait d'un manteau de velours tandis que Sawyer et Thia traversaient la densité angoissante de la jungle. Le jeune homme sursautait au moindre bruit transperçant le silence quasi-religieux nocturne. Vivre pendant des semaines sur une île mystérieuse où un monstre invisible réduisait en charpie les pilotes d'avion et des sangliers lui en voulant personnellement, ça rendait un peu paranoïaque…Alors si on rajoutait une balade en forêt à la recherche de meurtriers avec une personne à qui il ne confierait même pas une bouteille d'eau, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Un oiseau sortant des fourrés de façon soudaine sur sa droite le fit hurler de peur et il se prit les pieds dans une racine qui dépassait du sol, le faisant chuter dans une magnifique mare de boue. Thia, ayant entendu un 'boum' caractéristique suivi d'une bordée de jurons, revint sur ses pas et tenta de réprimer un sourire en observant l'abominable homme de boue.

« C'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour prendre un bain de boue, mon cher.

« Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. Aide moi plutôt. Grogna-t-il en tentant de s'en dépêtrer mais glissant de plus en plus.

« Ouais, c'est ça…Pour que tu me tire dessus et que je tombe aussi dedans.

« Non, j'arrive pas à sortir. Je ne plaisante pas ! s'énerva-t-il pour de bon.

« Oh, ce que tu peux être puéril. »

Alors qu'elle consentit enfin à l'aider à se sortir de la mare de boue, elle fut elle-même prête à tomber dedans et, en colère, repoussa brusquement la main qu'il lui tendait pour s'en sortir.

« Ca ne me fait pas rire, Sawyer ! On a autre chose à faire que d'avoir un combat dans la boue. Il y a des personnes en danger là-bas.

« Je ne ris pas non plus, Thia ! Je m'enfonce ! »

La scandinave fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il ne lui mentait pas et qu'il était désormais enfoncé jusqu'aux genoux.

« Dermo…murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant le plus possible du bord. _(Merde…)_

« Je t'adore aussi chérie ! plaisanta-t-il en continuant à s'enfoncer. Mais c'est pas la peine de me fuir ! »

La jeune femme revint avec une énorme branche solide qu'elle posa à terre et qu'elle dirigea vers lui.

« Attrape-la ! l'invectiva-t-elle.

« Merci, j'aurais pas deviné… »

S'accrochant à ce bout de bois, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, il tenta de se dépêtrer de l'emprise mortelle du sable mouvant tandis qu'elle tirait de toute ses forces vers elle, grimaçant sous l'effort. Finalement, il parvint à s'en sortir et s'effondra sur la terre ferme aux côtés de la jeune femme, haletant comme après un marathon.

« Il faudra penser à perdre des kilos. Déclara la jeune femme en observant le ciel étoilé.

« Un simple 'excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir cru que tu étais en train de mourir' aurait suffi, trésor. » répliqua-t-il, en lui souriant.

Thia se tourna son visage exténué par l'effort vers lui et ne put empêcher un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« En tout cas c'est rassurant de savoir que tu gardes toujours le bon mot quand t'es sur le point de mourir….

« Qu'y veux-tu ? Always the king, baby ! » répliqua-t-il en écrasant son accent Texan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les gens enfermés dans la cachette métallique s'éveillèrent en crachant leur poumons, réveillés par les coups portés sur la paroi et la fumée âcre qui les prenait dans la gorge. Jack s'avança parmi eux et se dirigea vers l'entrée mais celle-ci était fermée et il n'avait pas la force de l'ouvrir comme si quelque chose bloquait le dessus. Jin et Sun se rapprochèrent de lui et le coréen lui prêta main forte, sans succès. Il recula alors et tenta d'aider sa femme qui s'effondrait prise par une quinte de toux. Le médecin s'approcha d'eux et déchira un morceau de sa chemise qu'il imbiba d'eau.

« Mettez ça sur votre nez et respirez à travers. » leur ordonna-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les vagissements de Aaron résonnaient et couvraient les hurlements désespérés des occupants du bunker, courant en tout sens pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire à cette mort programmée. Claire jeta un regard affolé à Charlie qui tentait de la réconforter en passant la main sur son dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« J'en sais rien, répondit-il, visiblement inquiet.

« Il nous a dit que c'était sûr. Ils ne nous auraient jamais trouvée, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas, Charlie ? »

Mais l'ancien junkie ne lui répondit pas, préoccupé par Jack qui tentait une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la trappe. Apparemment, il n'y parvenait toujours pas, ses mains moites glissant sur la poignée d'acier et suffoquant dans l'air embrasé. Cependant, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu et persévérait en donnant de violents coups contre la paroi dans l'espoir de la voir s'ouvrir sous sa persévérance. Quand elle s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque sur l'extérieur, il resta figé tandis que l'air frais de la nuit se mêlait à l'embrassement de la forêt d'eucalyptus. Il resta bouche bée en découvrant une silhouette noire se tenant devant lui et lui bloquant la sortie. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand il distingua de la fumée sortir d'un canon juste devant son front. Il se contenta de tomber en arrière dans un vol plané, les survivants du vol oceanic 815 s'éloignant de lui et poussant des hurlements de terreur absolue, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de la plaie par laquelle la balle était entré dans son cerveau. Tandis que les yeux du médecin devenaient vides et inexpressifs, une dizaine de leurs agresseurs pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, armes au poing et commencèrent à tous les massacrer dans une orgie de sang et de feu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate somnolait malgré l'angoisse lancinante du départ de Sawyer dans la jungle en pleine nuit et de la trahison supposée de Locke. Elle rêvait qu'elle était au milieu d'un étrange endroit, comme un cube de métal froid et inhospitalier. Des murmures se faisaient entendre tandis que des rires d'enfants résonnaient et s'entrechoquaient sur les parois glaciales. Un sifflement retentit à ses oreilles quand soudain elle se retrouva entourée de personnes agonisantes dans les flammes et que des individus sales et à l'expression neutre l'observaient.

« Aidez nous… »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur et hurlante. Tremblante, elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Entendant des murmures et des cris d'angoisse émaner de sa gauche, elle se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers Nikolaï, endormi mais faisant visiblement un mauvais rêve. Elle resta un moment à l'observer s'agiter, tentant de comprendre les murmures incompréhensibles qui émanaient de lui, puis, finalement, elle mouilla un chiffon qu'elle passa sur le front brûlant de fièvre du russe. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira, en lui prodiguant des paroles rassurantes. Son état ne s'améliorait pas et empirait même. Alors que quand ils l'avaient découvert, il était prêt de se porter comme un charme, désormais, il était à l'article de la mort sans qu'aucune explication logique n'apparaissait.

« Jack, où es-tu ? On a besoin de toi ici… » murmura-t-elle en portant son regard sur le carré de ciel étoilé que découpait l'entrée de la grotte.

Baissant les yeux, elle sursauta en voyant la silhouette d'un petit garçon l'observer silencieusement et s'approcha de lui en fixant ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. L'enfant remuait les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qui es-tu ? »

Se penchant, elle parvint à comprendre enfin ce qu'il lui disait dans un murmure, comme si il s'était agi d'un secret.

« Aidez nous. »

Une explosion retentit dans les oreilles de la jeune femme et elle eut un sursaut et un choc en découvrant une vingtaine d'enfants qui l'observaient et répétaient ces mêmes mots. Ils avaient tous un air familier, elle avait l'impression de les avoir côtoyés pendant longtemps mais ne saurait dire d'où lui venait ce pressentiment. Un nouveau gémissement de Nikolaï avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans un sommeil calme et paisible lui fit tourner la tête, mais quand elle reposa les yeux sur les enfants, ils avaient tous disparu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hurley ronflait depuis trois bonnes heures déjà sur sa paillasse quand il passa une main devant sa figure, comme pour éloigner un insecte gênant qui lui tournerait autour.

« Non, maman, encore 5 minutes. Grogna-t-il en mettant sa veste sur sa tête pour pouvoir encore profiter de quelques instants de sommeil. Qui a allumé la lumière ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, exaspéré, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre d'adolescent mais dans une caverne sur une île perdue en plein milieu de l'océan. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

« C'est pas possible. Il fait déjà jour ? »

Finalement, il se leva en s'étirant pour approcher de l'entrée, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée qui commençait sous la canicule en raison de la chaleur extérieure qui commençait à pénétrer dans l'obscurité fraîche de la grotte. Il se figea cependant en découvrant la vaste plaine en feu, ne se répandant heureusement pas à la jungle grâce à la rivière. Il remarqua, touche humoristique dans cette catastrophe, que la lisière de la forêt était remplie d'animaux qui observait le feu rongeait la vallée, comme si il s'était agi du dernier spectacle à la mort. Réagissant finalement, il se mit à courir à tout vitesse en direction de la caverne de Sahid, pour prendre ses directives. Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, il se figea en découvrant son ami, menacé par un grand type baraqué.

« Tiens, fit ce dernier, je te déconseille aussi de faire un pas de plus.

« Hurley, fiche le camp ! » l'intima l'irakien mais le millionnaire refusa de bouger, pétrifié de terreur par le virage infernal que prenait la situation.

Le tueur en série jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les épaules larges de Hurley et fit une petite moue dubitative. Allant à l'encontre de son instinct qui lui commandait de ne pas tourner le dos à cet individu, le jeune homme tourna son regard vers la cachette où s'étaient réfugiés Jack et les autres d'où il voyait des silhouettes sombres se disperser dans l'éclat lumineux des flammes rongeant les eucalyptus.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant ! déclara le scandinave en relâchant un peu l'étreinte exercé sur Sahid.

« Vous ne nous tuez pas ? déglutit péniblement Hurley.

« Non, ma prochaine victime doit être une femme et vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment au sexe faible. Allez sauver vos amis, même si j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Janus disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit et les deux rescapés du crash ne se firent pas priés pour courir vers leurs amis en danger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sawyer et Thia avaient repris la marche mais pas vraiment silencieusement puisque le jeune homme ne cessait de débiter des âneries.

« Pourquoi on ne demande jamais du pain dans un resto chinois ?

« J'en sais rien mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir…répliqua la mercenaire en avançant.

« Parce que le riz c'est pas facile à saucer…

« J'ai pas très bien compris, c'est normal ?

« Ouais, t'es russe. Parce qu'on a déjà des baguettes.

« Ah, ah, ah, fit-elle pas vraiment convaincue.

« Et enfin, parce que même si t'en demande, t'en auras pas ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux, perplexe, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, auquel se joignit l'arnaqueur.

« Tu semble finalement humaine après tout ! Je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus, Thia je-sais-pas-ton-nom-de-famille. Plaisanta-t-il, à moitié sérieux en raison du romantisme qui se dégageait d'une nuit étoilée dans une jungle hostile.

« C'est Kouznetski, Sawyer j'ai-jamais-su-ton-prénom.

« James, mon prénom, c'est James.

« James. Sawyer c'est ton vrai nom ? »

Un soupir fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et une douleur perça dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme qui reprit la route en prenant la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, il découvrit une lueur émaner devant lui, vers l'Ouest, et fit remarquer, intrigué :

« Le soleil se lève du mauvais côté.

« C'est pas le soleil. » constata la mercenaire tandis qu'une fumée âcre leur parvenait aux narines.


	16. Droit au paradis

RAR :

** Charlita :** Eh, une revenante ! Ton retour et ta review m'ont fait très plaisir et très contente de te retrouver ! Et voui, il suffit que tu t'absentes pour que je décide de massacrer tout le monde, enfin une grande partie…et n'est pas compris dans les victimes cette chère Kate toujours vivante (ça vaut également pour la saison 2, grrrrrr !)Ah, mais Sawyer, c'est l'empereur des rois, continuant à plaisanter alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir. C'est mon idole ! Charlie dans la nouvelle saison, j'ai envie de le frapper avec sa statue sur la tête. C'est pas un camé qui va venir donner des leçons de bébé à Claire, quand même, ils sont pas mariés à ce qu'on sait ! (soupir hélas) J'ai également un peu de mal à croire que j'ai tué Jack, je commence de plus en plus à l'apprécier. Je crois que je vais le ressusciter…quoi que avec une balle dans la tête, ça risque de pas être beau à voir. Mais c'est sa faute aussi : de un, il aurait dû obéir à Sahid et de deux, la curiosité est un vilain défaut…il aurait dû laissser Steve (ou Scott ?) ouvrir la trappe à sa place ! Oui, Kate est en train de complètement dérailler, en espérant qu'elle suive le même chemin que Shannon, genre se prendre une balle. Contente que la scène du trio infernal t'ait plu : heureusement que j'ai un Hurley sous la main pour désamorcer les situations, à défaut de Charlie…La suite ? La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

** The Werewolf :** Eh, une autre revenante ! Coucou, joyeux anniversaire ! (même si je suppose que c'était pas aujourd'hui…mais joyeux anniversaire quand même !) Génial comme ça tu vas pouvoir regarder les épisodes de Lost en toute quiétude et avec le son ! Bah, voui, j'ai tué Jack, et je m'en veux déjà assez, comme ça, me tue pas je t'en prie. Le resto chinois, c'est une blague carambar ! Elle m'a fait mourir de rire tant elle était stupide ! Sinon y a avait aussi : pourquoi on se laisserait pousser la barbe pendant trois jours ? Pour pouvoir caresser avec la joue un hérisson…Rien ne vaut carambar ! Sahid en danger ? Non, je vais arrêter les frais pour le moment. Pour ce qui est des survivants, tout juste Auguste ! Je ne peux pas quand même tuer tout le monde en une fois ! Non, je vais distiller, lol. Quoi que pour Jack, je vais peut être le ressusciter ou faire intervenir son fantôme, qui sait ? J'aime de plus en plus ce perso, bon peut être pas autant que Sawyer mais Charlie baisse dans mon estime, alors…Les assassins sont des vilains pas beau très laids et très sales mais on en sait pas plus parce qu'il faisait…noir et qu'ils étaient tout…noirs ! Noir sur noir, c'est pas tip-top ! Enfin, la fin approche…euh, je dis ça mais comme c'est parti là, ce sera pas avant 20 autres chapitres :).En tout cas voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras !

Chapitre 16 : Droit au paradis

Sahid entendait ses camarades courir derrière lui mais il les distança rapidement pour se rapprocher le plus vite possible de l'incendie vorace qui détruisait tout sous son joug. Avant même que les flammes ne se soient amoindries, il se précipita au milieu d'elles mais se rendit rapidement compte de sa bêtise, se retrouvant également au piège et ne pouvant ni faire machine arrière ni se rendre dans le bunker.

Hurley et Michael tentaient d'éteindre le feu en cherchant l'eau à la rivière mais ils n'avaient rien pour la contenir et seul un miracle pourrait venir à bout de ce monstre. Walt imita les autres survivants du crash et fixa le rideau de feu qui les séparaient de ceux avec qui ils avaient vécu des tragédies ces dernières semaines et qui hurlaient de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et se mordit les lèvres, une colère sourde envahissant son être tandis que d'immenses et lourds nuages noirs se rassemblaient au-dessus d'eux. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre fit trembler le sol et un éclair vint frapper un arbre tout proche d'eux. Sezgin, un passager originaire du Kazakhstan, leva les yeux au ciel apeuré et hurla en tapant avec violence sur un tronc mort :

« Je suis Merküt ! Je suis Merküt !

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? demanda Michael, médusé de son manège.

« Rien, une légende de mon pays. » répondit l'homme en gardant les yeux sur le ciel où commençaient à s'égrener des multiples gouttes de pluie.

Bientôt ce fut une pluie torrentielle qui s'abattit sur la clairière, amoindrissant les flammes. Walt sentit un regard inquiet posé sur lui et se tourna vers son père.

« Quoi ? s'informa-t-il de méchante humeur.

« Rien, rien. » répliqua Michael, visiblement effrayé par son fils mais tentant de le cacher.

Voyant le feu s'éteindre et les hurlements des passagers avec, Sahid courut vers la trappe dans laquelle il pénétra, se retenant de vomir en sentant l'odeur de chair brûlée et devant la vue des cadavres disséminés ici et là. Il s'arrêta un instant devant Jack et lui ferma les yeux, après avoir tenté de prendre son pouls. Il en fit de même sur quelques autres personnes mais toutes étaient mortes. Il se releva, la douleur dans le regard et hurla, dans l'immense salle :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de vivant ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira, abandonnant tout espoir, quand un gémissement se fit entendre, perçant le silence lourd et horrible. L'irakien se précipita vers ce qui semblait être le corps de Charlie qui respirait toujours.

« Charlie ? Tu vas bien ?

« Claire ? » demanda le junkie, avant de s'évanouir.

Sahid releva la tête et appela les autres pour qu'il l'aide à sortir le jeune homme tandis qu'il cherchait après la jeune femme.

« Ca va aller, mec, on va te sortir de là. » rassura Hurley en soulevant l'anglais aidé par Michael.

Soudain, Sahid entendit les vagissements d'un enfant, rendant le contexte encore plus effrayant et se précipita vers leur source. Ils semblaient provenir d'une bouche d'aération où il distinguait la silhouette de Claire serrant convulsément l'enfant contre elle et sanglotant.

« Claire ? C'est Sahid. Calme toi. Tout va bien. » Lui dit-il doucement en ouvrant la grille.

Elle eut un mouvement brusque de recul quand la lumière l'atteignit, ses yeux affolés remuant en tout sens. Elle murmurait des propos incohérents d'une voix si rapide qu'on peinait à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait :

« Ils sont venus…Il était avec eux…Ils voulaient les enfants…Elle voulait me parler mais il n'a pas voulu…Ils étaient très en colère…Très en colère…

« Claire, calme toi. Chut, c'est terminé maintenant. Nous sommes là.

« Sahid ? »

Elle comprit enfin qui elle avait devant elle et se précipita dans ses bras, en éclatant en sanglot, le surprenant. Après le moment d'étonnement passé, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sawyer et Thia couraient dans la nuit, sautant par-dessus les troncs morts et les rochers, ne se souciant pas des écorchures à leurs bras que prodiguaient les branches des buissons qu'ils ne prenaient pas la peine d'écarter. Soudain, un bras se saisit de Thia en lui comprimant le coup, l'arrêtant d'une façon brusque et violente dans sa course effrénée tandis que le jeune homme continuait la sienne loin devant, sans se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais seuls des gargouillis inintelligibles franchirent ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se révulsaient. Rapidement, elle sombra dans l'inconscience et son agresseur relâcha l'étreinte, la faisant tomber à ses pieds. Un inconnu sortit de l'ombre derrière lui et l'égorgea en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Sombre imbécile ! Seul moi a le droit de la tuer. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le corps gisant de sa cousine, l'eau dégoulinant du ciel se mêlant à la larme qui s'écoulait de son œil droit, mais les releva quand il entendit des bruits de pas approcher. Sans demander son reste, il s'enfonça et disparut à nouveau dans la nuit qui l'engloutissait.

Sawyer avait chuté en avant quand son pied avait rencontré malencontreusement une racine dépassant du sol mais s'était rattrapé à temps. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir que plus personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Il avait alors fait demi-tour avec la peur au ventre qui lui bouffait les entrailles comme jamais il n'avait ressenti depuis cette funeste nuit où son enfance avait pris fin prématurément. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il découvrit les deux corps sans vie enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre. Sans plus réfléchir, il dégagea le cadavre volumineux de l'égorgé et se pencha sur celui de Thia, cherchant après un pouls, même faible. Poussant un petit gémissement de douleur et de peur, rien ne provenait de la jeune femme.

« Oh, elle va me buter mais tant pis ! se dit-il avant de commencer à lui faire du bouche à bouche et en la massant. Respire, bordel, Thia ! Me laisse pas ! »

Il continua son massage avec une rage qu'il avait du mal à contenir et il la provoqua pour qu'elle réagisse.

« Allez, debout ! Tu vas te relever ouais ? Ou bien t'es juste trop faible ? Trop lâche pour continuer à vivre ? Tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça. J'ai besoin de… »

A cet instant précis, elle poussa une grande inspiration, revenant à la vie. Crachant ses poumons et du sang, elle se relaissa tomber en arrière, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Cependant le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps et la serra dans ses bras en embrassant ses cheveux, riant de bonheur.

« Te revoilà ! Me refait plus jamais ça.

« Promis, la prochain fois, je le ferais à Jack, réplique-t-elle en toussant. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Bah, t'es morte !

« Rien que ça ? Et qui je dois me remercier pour ça ?

« Bah, moi d'abord, pour t'avoir sauver la vie. Et lui, pour te l'avoir retirer.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant à quatre pattes du macchabée.

« Non, je suis arrivé, il était déjà comme ça. »

La jeune femme se pencha dessus et entreprit de fouiller les vêtements sales de son agresseur mais ne trouva rien. Puis, elle observa la coupure caractéristique sur sa gorge et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sous le regard intrigué de Sawyer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« C'est la façon d'opérer de Janus.

« Et… ?

« Et il a changé son mode opératoire pour me sauver.

« Qu'est ce que ça nous apporte de savoir ça ?

« Rien. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate ouvrit les yeux péniblement quand le martèlement de la pluie résonna à ses oreilles. Se relevant, elle se frotta la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Dehors, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et elle décida d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau, après avoir jeté un regard sur l'état de Nikolaï paisiblement endormi. Elle frotta ses mains près du feu et observa les flammes rougeoyantes danser dans la brise matinale. Soudain, une voix douce la fit sursauter :

« Toujours aussi mélancolique ? »

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Jack, la fixant avec tendresse, l'air plus épanoui que jamais.

« Quand es tu revenu ?

« Je ne suis jamais parti.

« Je veux dire aux cavernes. »

Le médecin éluda la question et observa le soleil se lever, par delà les arbres.

« Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de me rendre compte comme la vie est belle.

« Jack, tu me fais peur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ?

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Tu voudras bien me pardonner. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

« Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

« Tu le sauras. Je dois y aller, excuse moi encore.

« Kate ? »

Elle se retourna vers Nikolaï qui était debout et l'observait au seuil de la caverne, de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma en découvrant le vide glacial à ses côtés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sawyer à la jeune femme mais celle-ci resta muette. On continue ? Ou on s'arrête pour que tu reprennes des forces ?

« J'ai pas besoin de reprendre des forces. Répliqua celle-ci.

« Oh allez ! Tu es morte. »

Elle lui décocha un regard mauvais et il se hâta de préciser :

« Bon, d'accord quelques secondes mais tu es quand même morte. C'était comment au juste ? La lumière au bout du couloir ?

« J'en sais rien. Vide. J'ai pas vraiment droit au paradis…Il faut y aller. »

En disant cela, elle se leva mais elle était trop faible et donc, chuta, rattrapée à temps par Sawyer qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il la fit se rasseoir et se coucher, lui intimant de se reposer :

« Allez, superwoman. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais veiller sur toi et pour eux, fit-il en faisant un geste vers l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu des flammes, il est trop tard. »

Malgré son désaccord, dès qu'elle eut posé la tête, Thia s'endormit instantanément et Sawyer la recouvrit d'une couverture, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve pour éviter de la réveiller. L'observant en se mordillant la lèvre, il toucha sa bouche avec ses doigts, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage :

« Eh ! Elle m'a pas tué ! »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La dizaine de survivants s'affairait autour de Charlie et Claire mais Sahid paraissait soucieux et faisait les cents pas dans la clairière. Hurley, qui devenait nerveux à le regarder faire, s'en inquiéta :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mec ?

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont revenir. Que leur soif n'a pas été assouvie…

« Mais on peut pas partir : y a Charlie dans le coma, Claire en état de choc et les autres à enterrer.

« Ils sont trop nombreux pour les enterrer.

« Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? Tu veux en faire quoi ? Des cures dents ? »

L'oriental jeta un regard significatif à Hurley qui dénia de la tête avec véhémence :

« Non, non, non. Hors de question : je refuse de brûler Jack et les autres, ce sont nos amis ! »

Sahid, après un moment de réflexion s'avoua vaincu et entreprit d'aller creuser des trous individuels. Pendant ce temps, Walt discutait avec Sezgin :

« Pourquoi tu criais 'Je suis Mercure' tout à l'heure ?

« Merküt, c'était un légendaire guerrier de mon pays qui n'avait peur que d'une chose : mourir foudroyé. Alors, pour l'éviter, il décida d'affronter le chameau d'orage, responsable des éclairs quand il tombait à terre. Le combat fut rude mais il convint d'un arrangement avec : il l'épargnerait pendant les orages. Mais pour pouvoir le reconnaître de là haut, il devait crier que c'était Merküt et ainsi il ne se faisait pas foudroyer. Depuis, ce jour, tous les hommes n'ont jamais manqué pendant les orages de s'écrier 'je suis Merküt !' Ainsi, le foudre ne les tue point…

« Un conseil, lui déclara le petit garçon, la prochaine fois contente toi de crier 'je suis Walt', c'est plus facile à prononcer. »

Le Kazakh l'observa un instant, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou pas mais les yeux de l'enfant semblaient très sûr d'eux tandis qu'il observait les restes fumants de l'arbre foudroyé.

Claire se trouvait près de Charlie et lui tenait la main, priant pour qu'il reprenne vite conscience. Les conversations s'amenuisèrent et se turent soudainement tandis que sur l'horizon du soleil levant, des silhouettes inconnues se découpaient et approchaient.


	17. Plus personne ici n'aime l'avion

RAR :

** The Werewolf :** Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont faites énormément plaisir ! Ah, oui, là tu peux quand même pas accuser l'ordinateur qui sort de chez le réparateur quand même ! Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je ne dois jamais terminer l'histoire si je tiens à la vie…gloups. Bon, ben, je vais essayer de retarder l'échéance de ma mort ! Et voui, je suis le genre de personnes (on devient de plus en plus rares) à être pliées devant des blagues pas drôles mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'il fallait rire au moins 5 minutes par jour, enfin si tu peux évite d'affilée, j'ai testé et c'est pas géniale pour respirer et après t'as des courbatures ! Le bêtiser m'a trop fait rire, je me le suis repassé trois, quatre fois d'affilée mais je crois que j'ai pas vu la sawyer's song :(. Alors pour Matthew Fox, ok pour lost et pour haunted mais la vie à 5 franchement ! Enfin, heureusement qu'il joue dedans pour rattraper le reste. Ca y est j'ai envie de le voir dedans, c'est malin, tiens ! Tu m'étonnes : entre dominic et josh, y a pas photo, je prend le hobbit…euh, non, je veux dire mon hobby (et un jeu de mot pourrite, un !) Qu'est ce que c'est que cet épisode compromettant, je suis pas au courant. Ah, non ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Il peut aller avec tout le monde (claire , sun, ana , même rose mais pas, surtout pas kate, yeurk, yeurk.) Sawyer en médecin de l'île, ça risque d'être amusant, surtout si il laisse mourir tout le monde pour se faire des réserves de médoc rien que pour lui ! T'aimes bien le kazakh ? Tant mieux, parce qu'étant donné que j'ai tué pas mal de monde, faut trouver d'autres passagers et comme j'avais retrouvé un vieux livre sur les animaux fantastiques avec le balourd de Merküt dedans (au passage merci, le bouquin, je sais désormais l'origine des arbres qui tombent et des sangliers pas sympa envers un certain beau jeune homme blond…) La suite, bah, là voilà ! En, espérant qu'elle continue à te plaire !

** La ptitepuce : **Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Contente que ça t'ai plu et bluffé ! Bah voui, Jack a perdu à 'pouf-pouf-pique-nique-douille-c'est également de t'avoir surprise. Tu n'aimes pas Jack ? Non, comment peut-on ne pas aimer ce grand gringalet qui veut être le super chef mais se plaint que tout le monde se repose sur lui et qu'il pleure dès que y a truc qui lui plaît pas ? Bah, moi, je l'aime bien quand même, malgré tout. En fait j'aime tout le monde sauf kate et ethan evidémment. Locke en gros méchant pas beau qui se laisse influencer par des gens sales et mal fringués, non mais vraiment. Sahid a toujours raison, le dicton est bien connu, m'enfin. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

** Charlita :** Merci de ta review, un réel plaisir ! Ouais, ça va, j'ai décidé d'épargner la petite famille : je ne me résolvais pas à les tuer…pour le moment ! Là, j'ai tué Jack, Sun et Jin d'un coup, alors ça m'a déjà fichu un sale coup, donc je vais arrêter les frais pour un moment. Et puis leur couple en devenir est trop adorable pour les couper en route. J'avoue que je vais garder Kate vivante pour mieux la faire souffrir, niark, niark ! Apprendre la mort de Jack, perdre Sawyer, se trouver des ennemis, elle va s'en prendre pour son grade ! La mort serait encore trop douce pour elle ! Dans la saison 1, j'avais du mal à la supporter mais ça pouvait encore un tant soit peu passer. Par contre la saison 2 me conforte dans mon idée que c'est une véritable garce ! Sawyer, Jack, Sawyer, Jack…Eh réveille toi, pas touche à Sawyer ni à Jack. Tu commences à apprécier Jack ? Moi je l'adore de plus en plus (bon sauf quand il pleure, même si c'est 90 du temps, m'enfin bon.). Mais c'est surtout que je deviens obnubilée par le couple qu'il pourrait former avec Ana, je commence à le préférer à celui de Charlie et Claire (faut dire que le junkie est vraiment horripilant cette saison, m'enfin). Contente que tu ais aimé la légende de 'Mercure' : je l'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre sur les animaux fantastiques où j'ai découvert que la véritable cause du mystère de l'île n'est autre que le boongurunguru ! (enfin, c'est évident qui ne le connaît pas, lol). Et voui, Hurley le seul qui porte la poisse mais se préoccupe de la mémoire de ses amis. Enfin, Sahid, ça se fait pas de brûler les gens ! Voilà, la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Chapitre 17 : Plus personne ici n'aime l'avion

Kate se précipita vers Nikolaï pour l'aider à se soutenir quand elle le vit chanceler mais il la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

« A qui tu parlais ?

« Jack mais il n'est plus là. »

Le russe observa les fourrés tout proches d'un air suspicieux et soupira :

« Il est chié ! Il aurait pu venir m'examiner au lieu de te conter fleurette. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire forcé et força l'homme à rentrer à l'intérieur mais il refusa :

« Non, j'en ais assez d'être allongé à l'intérieur. Je commence à devenir claustro ! Et puis je vais bien. »

Il se dégagea d'elle et observa les yeux dans le vague un point précis de la forêt qu'il pouvait deviner dans la végétation dense. Il se mordilla l'intérieur des joues en réfléchissant tandis que la fugitive se rapprochait de lui, intriguée de ses manigances.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

« La rédemption, comme vous tous. Répliqua-t-il sans détourner le regard de ce point inconnu. Locke…avant de devenir barge m'a parlé d'une trappe qu'il lui fallait ouvrir.

« Une trappe ? Quelle trappe ?

« Là-bas, indiqua-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le centre de la forêt. Il a essayé de l'ouvrir avec celui qui est mort, il m'a dit son nom mais j'ai pas écouté…

« Boone.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Ils ont tout essayé mais ça n'a pas marché.

« Et vous voulez l'ouvrir ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis curieux de nature et quand on me dit qu'il y a une trappe métallique au milieu d'une forêt fermée de l'intérieur, ça l'attise plus que ne la réfrène.

« Mais si ils n'y sont pas parvenus, comment pensez vous y arriver ?

« Eux, ils n'avaient pas ça. Répondit-il en tapotant le long de sa jambe où se dessinaient des barrettes solides de plastique. Tout bon mercenaire se balade avec un petit tas d'explosif. On sait jamais ça peut être utile ! »

Le scandinave s'enfonça dans la forêt en boitant légèrement et la jeune femme brune après un moment d'hésitation lui emboîta le pas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid et les autres rescapés se levèrent, ne pouvant détacher les yeux du groupe de personnes dont les silhouettes se détachaient sur l'horizon. Ils semblaient bien armés de gourdins et autres armes barbares, aussi Hurley échangea un regard avec l'oriental avant de déglutir et de se saisir d'une lourde branche d'arbre, futile moyen de défense étant donné la force titanesque qu'avait fait preuve Ethan. Ses camarades en firent de même quand leurs ennemis se rapprochèrent d'eux. Au moment où il les jugea assez proches, Sahid tira un coup de feu en l'air, les faisant se figer et leur hurla :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Les nouveaux arrivants s'arrêtèrent et pendant un certain moment, les deux groupes se fixèrent sans mot dire. La tension était palpable et le silence pesant. Les survivants du crash étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir, que les autres allaient tous les anéantir jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux. Personne ne parlait, les autres ne semblant pas disposés à répondre à la question de l'irakien. Soudain Hurley péta, et tous ses camarades se mirent à glousser, y compris Sahid. C'était un pet si fort, si long et si inattendu et déplacé qu'il ne pouvait que permettre de crever l'abcès et la tension des rescapés. L'irakien se reprit tout de même, persuadé que les autres allaient profiter de l'occasion pour les réduire en bouillie mais rien ne se passa et il découvrit que leurs assaillants avaient du mal à contenir leur rire.

« Désolé, s'excusa le millionnaire fautif, c'est quand je suis nerveux, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces phrases, un cri masculin où perçaient le soulagement et la joie déchira le silence pesant :

« Rose ! Mon Dieu, tu es en vie ! »

Un homme à la cinquantaine bien prononcée se rua vers la femme noire sous les regards circonspects de ses camarades et malgré l'ordre aboyé par celle qui semblait être le chef :

« Bernard ! Reviens ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait fondu dans les bras de son épouse qu'il serrait frénétiquement contre lui, pleurant et murmurant des paroles d'amour éternel. Le pas franchi, les nouveaux arrivants s'approchèrent alors des rescapés du vol 815. Sahid se retrouva face à la jeune femme hispanique qui avait ordonné au vieil homme de revenir. Ils s'observèrent un instant, tentant de savoir qui ils étaient. Finalement, l'irakien engagea la conversation :

« Vous avez aussi survécu au crash ?

« Ouais, on a atterri dans l'eau. Du coup, pas mal de gens sont morts…

« Combien ont survécu ? l'interrogea-t-il.

« Nous étions 23 survivants. »

Il leva un sourcil envers les 4 autres personnes qui faisaient connaissance avec les rescapés du nez de l'appareil.

« J'ai dit 'étions', rappela-t-elle. Et vous ?

« Nous étions 42…'j'ai dit étions'. » répliqua-t-il avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thia se réveilla en sursaut en sentant la douce chaleur du soleil inonder sa joue. Sawyer se reposant le dos contre un arbre, juste à côté de la jeune femme, hurla également et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Quelle heure il est ?

« Je sais pas à vue de nez on est en plein après-midi. Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir aussi longtemps ? grogna-t-elle en se levant.

« Bah, peut être pour pouvoir dormir également…Tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces et puis tu es si mignonne quand tu dors ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir en rassemblant ses affaires et en camouflant les traces de leur présence.

« Les autres, ils ont besoin de nous et tu me laisse dormir une demi-journée entière !

« Mais qu'est ce que t'en a à faire d'eux ? s'énerva-t-il pour de bon. Même moi qui les connais, je me fous complètement de ce qu'ils deviennent ! Le plus important pour moi est que tu ailles bien. »

Il se figea et se rendit compte de l'étendue de ses paroles au moment même où il les prononçait.

« C'est très noble de ta part mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut filer le plus vite possible d'ici.

« Tu veux dire de cet endroit ou de l'île ?

« Les deux. »

Elle s'enfonça dans les sous-bois pour reprendre le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille tandis que Sawyer resta un long moment planté là, à réfléchir. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il se mit en marche et la suivit en marmonnant pour lui-même :

« Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sera plus seuls… »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlie ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sourit devant Claire qui l'observait, anxieuse. En le voyant retrouver conscience, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui prodigua un sourire en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je suis au paradis ?

« Non, lui répondit-elle.

« Tant mieux : comme ça ce n'est pas un véritable ange que j'ai devant moi. »

La mère célibataire fit une petite moue touchée avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

« Merci.

« De quoi ?

« De m'avoir sauver la vie ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'as ouvert la bouche d'aération et m'a intimé de me planquer dedans dès que ça a commencé. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Je culpabilisais de te laisser avec eux…

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. C'est à cause de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû choisir la trappe…

« Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste pour le moment. »

Ils se turent et se contentèrent de s'observer pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre vienne se projeter sur le junkie toujours alité. Obnubilé par sa belle, il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure jusqu'à ce que finalement ses yeux tombent sur une femme blonde qui l'auscultait méticuleusement. Il hurla et la dégagea d'un coup de pied pour éviter qu'elle le touche.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez vous ? Claire, va te planquer ! Je te défends.

« Du calme Charlie. Eclata de rire l'australienne. Elle est avec nous.

« Je suis Libby, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis psychologue de clinique. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne fais que vérifier vos blessures.

« Oh, pardon. »

Il lui fit un sourire contrit et lui présenta à nouveau sa jambe pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner en toute quiétude. A quelques pas de eux, Sahid continuait à enterrer les corps de ses camarades morts sous ses yeux. Un certain Mr Eko l'aidait dans sa tâche mais il n'était pas très causant…Celle qui semblait avoir été le chef des rescapés de la queue de l'appareil s'approcha et engagea la conversation sur un ton plus cordial qu'auparavant.

« Ce sont les autres qui vous ont attaqués alors ?

« Ouais.

« Ils les ont tous tués ?s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, ils les ont invités à boire le thé. Bien sûr qu'ils les ont tous massacrés !

« Tout le monde est là ?

« De quoi parlez vous ?

« Ils en ont enlevés chez nous, intervint Eko dont la voix retentissait pour la première fois. Des enfants et d'autres. Ils avaient une liste.

« Vous aviez un traître ?

« Il faisait parti des leurs. C'était également votre cas ?

« Non, ils étaient avec nous au début. Enfin, je crois.

« Les traîtres sont les pires. Constata la jeune femme. Plus acharné à vous tuer. »

Ils méditèrent un moment ces paroles et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Ana-Lucia observa les corps couverts de couverture et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Enfin, elle trouva le courage de demander :

« J'aimerais savoir…»

Sahid leva des yeux interrogateurs sur elle tandis qu'elle décortiquait du bout de la chaussure une racine qui sortait de terre.

« Est-ce qu'un certain Jack a survécu ? Il avait le siège 23B si ma mémoire est bonne…

« Oui, il a survécu…au crash.

« Oh, génial. S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Il est resté là-bas ?

« Non…c'est lui qui a insisté pour entrer dans le bunker. »

Elle parut choquée un moment tandis que des larmes inondaient déjà ses yeux mais elle se détourna de l'irakien qui l'observait, ému plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle garda le regard figé vers le tas de cadavres accumulé par là et réprima ses larmes, les forçant à revenir de là où elle venait.

« Vous vous connaissiez ?

« Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-elle en refusant obstinément de se tourner vers lui. Je l'ai rencontré au bar de l'aéroport juste avant. On devait se retrouver en vol pour boire un verre. J'aime pas l'avion…

« Je crois que plus personne ici n'aime l'avion. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thia menait la marche à tambour battant à travers la jungle tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner mais elle ralentit peu à peu l'allure en jetant des coups d'œil alentours. Le jeune homme la rattrapa et lui demanda le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu t'es perdue peut être ?

« Non. On est momentanément égaré.

« Ouais, en langage courant, ça donne que t'es paumée, mémé ! »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe de passer devant, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres :

« A toi l'honneur !

« Ouais, c'est juste pour pouvoir mater mes fesses d'acier, répliqua-t-il en passant devant elle.

« Mon Dieu ! Je suis démasquée ! Il a su lire dans mes intentions les plus profondes ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire brillant comme pour vanter le dentifrice qui vous rend les dents les plus blanches et Thia secoua la tête de désespoir en emboîtant son pas. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient paisiblement vers ce qui semblait être le bon chemin, il s'écroula la tête en avant en poussant des jurons. La mercenaire s'approcha au plus vite de lui et toucha le haut de son crâne qui commençait à saigner abondamment.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi on s'est engagé dans cette expédition ?

« Pour venir en aide aux autres. Répondit-elle en mouillant un linge pour le lui appliquer.

« Non, je demandais ça parce que j'ai l'impression que ce serait plutôt l'inverse avec toutes les crasses qu'on s'est coltiné !

« Imagine que eux, c'est peut être pire. » répondit-elle en se rendant vers l'endroit d'où il avait chuter.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant une caisse à moitié recouverte par la végétation et à moitié enterrée. Elle parvint à l'ouvrir en utilisant un canif qu'elle traînait toujours et échangea un regard intrigué avec Sawyer qui déclara :

« Pour une surprise… »


	18. Aucun d'entre nous n'est bon

RAR :

**The Werewolf :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait comme toujours, très plaisir. Oui, benh, la suite compromettante j'y ai eu droit jeudi, einh ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai préféré l'épisode de la semaine dernière, étrange non ? Voui, maintenant, je connais la Sawyer's song, elle est à mourir de rire mais reste dans la tête ! J'avais prévu le coups grâce à tes avertissements : pas de verre d'eau à l'horizon ! Mais justement Nikolaï n'est pas une personne recommandable, d'autant qu'il a un treillis à la mary poppins, lol. Besoin de nourriture : hop un mars ; d'explosif : hop, du plastique (c'est quand même moins dangereux que de la dynamite, n'est ce pas Arzt ?) ; d'un avion : en miniature ça marche ? Entre Sawyer et Lockhart mon cœur balance, mais je préfère le sourire à la sawyer tout compte, fait ! Ce qu'il y a dans la caisse ? Mystère et boule de gomme révélé dans ce chapitre en espérant que ça ne te décevra pas trop ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizooo !

Chapitre 18 : Aucun d'entre nous n'est bon 

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? » demanda Claire en couvant Charlie d'un regard inquiet.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et tous avaient convenu de se réfugier dans les falaises pour éviter le désastre de la nuit précédente. Après, tout serait décidé le lendemain matin.

« Un peu, répondit le jeune homme, tremblotant.

« Attends. »

La jeune mère s'approcha de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, se glissant sous la couverture, positionnant Aaron entre eux.

« Et là, ça va ?

« Parfait ! » répliqua l'anglais avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Dans la caverne d'à côté, Sahid tenait un conciliabule avec les rescapés de la queue de l'avion, apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux.

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils enlevé personne de notre côté ? interrogea-t-il.

« Ils l'ont fait, déclara Eko. Cette fille enceinte…

« Non, on l'a récupéré.

« Mais ils ont tenté de l'enlever, non ? intervint Ana.

« Soit, qu'ils nous enlèvent. Mais pourquoi faire ? Et pourquoi certain et pas d'autres ? Pourquoi en tuer ?

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, répliqua la jeune femme. J'en sais foutre rien. Je suis pas dans leur esprit dérangé…mais…

« Mais ?

« Mais Goodwin a laissé entendre qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient que des bons.

« Alors aucun d'entre nous n'est bon. »

Ils méditèrent ceci un court instant jusqu'à ce qu'Eko, observant la nuit étoilé, se retourne vers eux et les interroge :

« Que comptez vous faire demain ?

« Rester ici n'est pas une bonne idée mais partir où ?

« On pourrait retourner aux cavernes. Proposa Sahid. On a laissé des personnes là-bas dans la précipitation et puis il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Si on nous retrouve, il faut qu'on soit là-bas pour accueillir les secours. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Pour une surprise…déclara Sawyer en découvrant le contenu de la caisse de bois. C'est une surprise…et une bonne surprise qui plus est ! »

Il dégagea la paille qui entourait les précieuses bouteilles de whisky pur malt qui lui tendaient les bras, enfin plutôt les goulots… Thia suspendit son geste quand il voulut s'en saisir d'une.

« A ton avis, ça fait combien de temps que c'est là ?

« Un bout de temps, je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

« Peut être que c'est pas très recommandé. Elles ne sont sûrement plus bonnes et risquent de nous rendre malades.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais : l'abus d'alcool nuit gravement à la santé. On nous le répète assez.

« C'est pas de gueule de bois que je te parle mais de périmé, pérémtion,…oh eh puis zut de truc plus bon à la consommation ! »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard suppliant, celui du fêtard dont aucune goutte d'alcool n'a franchi les lèvres en plus d'un mois. La jeune femme soupira et capitula en se saisissant d'une bouteille et en l'ouvrant.

« Une seule façon de le découvrir ! » déclara-t-elle en imprégnant d'alcool un mouchoir qu'elle appliqua avec rudesse sur la plaie ouverte du jeune homme.

Celui-ci fit un bon en arrière en plaquant ses mains sur sa blessure au front, des larmes de douleurs s'échappant de ses yeux bleus :

« Bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous !

« Je vérifiais qu'elles sont encore bonnes ! répliqua-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« T'aurais pas travaillé pour les services secrets de Russie à tout hasard parce que t'en as les méthodes !

« Non, pas que je me souvienne. C'est eux qui nous ont piqué notre copyright plutôt ! En tout cas, on dirait que ce whisky est encore bon ! »

Sawyer lui jeta un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils, tenant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui irradiait son crâne. La scandinave trinqua à sa santé et s'enfila une longue gorgée du liquide fort. Le jeune homme eut un large sourire en voyant la petite grimace qu'elle avait au contact de l'alcool sur ses papilles gustatives. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le soir qui tombait, il lui vola la bouteille des mains et la rangea dans son sac.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? protesta la mercenaire.

« N'oublie pas pourquoi on est venu ! Il faut aller les aider. »

Thia soupira et se leva après avoir rempli son sac d'autres bouteilles pour les besoins médicaux qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver ultérieurement.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate et Nikolaï arrivaient près de ce qui semblait être la trappe dont Locke avait parlé. Le russe se pencha et l'examina, constatant l'absence de poignée extérieure. La jeune femme le remarqua également et s'accroupit à ses côtés tandis qu'il collait une partie du plastique sur la paroi métallique.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Si il n'y a pas de poignée, c'est sûrement pour une raison…

« Vous n'êtes pas curieuse, Kate ?

« J'évité de l'être et je le déconseille aux autres…ça pourrait leur attirer des ennuis.

« C'est souvent le cas, mais la nature humaine est ainsi faite. On ne peut pas lutter contre.

« Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

« Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? »

A ces propos, Kate eut un mouvement de recul et l'observa d'un regard intrigué.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le scandinave.

« Non, c'est juste que ce que vous venez de dire…je me souviens… »

_Esign, bourgade de l'Arkansas peuplée de 402 âmes dont la seule attraction est le bar où tous les routiers passant dans le coin se donnent rendez vous pour une bière, une partie de poker ou une bagarre. Une silhouette gracile pénètre à l'intérieur et se fond dans la masse, se frayant un passage jusqu'au bar où elle commande une bière au barman aux cheveux roux légèrement dégarni dont les traits sont dissimulés dans la semi obscurité d'un néon clignotant. Elle observe un moment les gens et soupire en se rendant compte combien cette vie de fuites incessantes sans pouvoir s'attacher nulle part, ni à personne, est misérable._

_« Oh, ça c'est du soupir, répond le barman avec un fort accent russe. Le petite dame n'est pas fière de sa vie, peut être ?_

_« En quoi ça vous regarde ?_

_« Ne vous gênez pas : j'ai signé la charte du secret professionnel des barmans écoutant les âmes en peine, mademoiselle ? »_

_Elle sonda le regard chocolat de son interlocuteur et n'y vit aucun ruse._

_« Maureen, répliqua Kate. Je peux au moins savoir comment s'appelle mon confesseur._

_« Il n'a pas de nom, officiellement mais vous pouvez m'appeler Vlad ! Alors racontez moi ce qui tracasse un aussi joli visage !_

_« Vous croyez qu'on peut tout effacer de sa vie, oublier celle qu'on était et passer à autre chose ?_

_« Chagrin d'amour ?_

_« On peut dire ça comme ça…_

_« Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Vous ne seriez pas la première à abandonner votre vie pour une différente. Si d'autres y sont parvenus pourquoi pas vous ?_

_« Mais peut on en être satisfaite ?_

_« Jamais. La perfection n'est pas de ce monde. Chacun doit vivre avec sa part des ténèbres et sa part de lumière. Essayez de les conjuguer est impossible mais on peut les reléguer au fond et vivre avec du gris toute sa vie. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que votre existence sera terne et dénué de tout ! »_

_Ils s'observèrent un long instant et le sourire chaleureux du barman lui redonna la volonté de poursuivre sa vie comme elle l'avait commencé, peu important les bouges où elle échouerait si en cours de route, elle rencontrait des personnes qui en vaillent la peine, même pour quelques minutes. Les traits de l'homme se transformèrent quand il croisa le regard émeraude d'une jeune femme derrière qui lui faisait signe. Il secoua la tête et chuchota à sa cliente juste avant de partir :_

_« Chacun a droit à une seconde chance, Maureen. »_

« Ah, ça ! répondit le russe, une fois qu'elle lui eut rafraîchi la mémoire. J'avais oublié.

« Vous saviez qui j'étais à ce moment là, n'est ce pas.

« Tout juste, Auguste.

« Mais vous n'avez rien fait. Vous avez laissé filer 23 000 dollars.

« On avait un plus gros poisson à pêcher, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit que vous vous appeliez Vlad ?

« Parce que Vlad était ma seconde chance. Répondit-il, mélancolique, et changea rapidement de sujet. Allez, oubliez cette histoire et venez m'aider plutôt. Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous vous y connaissez en explosifs… »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ce fut l'aube qui accueillit Sawyer et Thia quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense clairière qui avait constitué un piège mortel pour Jack et ses compagnons d'infortune. En constatant les dégâts occasionnés par l'incendie, ils échangèrent un regard angoissé, et légèrement coupable de n'être arrivé plutôt.

« Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants ? demanda la mercenaire.

« Tu crois au père Noël ?

« Il y a des fois, j'aimerais.. » répliqua-t-elle en inspectant les alentours.

Le jeune homme, la voyant faire, fit de même et porta son attention sur les débris de la forêt d'eucalyptus, observant avec minutie chaque coin et recoin dans l'espoir de trouver la trace même infime d'un survivant ou au contraire la preuve que jamais personne n'était venu ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'un poing violent vienne rencontrer son menton, le faisant tomber à terre dans un petit vol plané, plus que surpris.

« Prend ça ordure ! Dis à tes petits copains qu'il y a plus rien à prendre ici ! »

Sawyer leva un regard interloqué vers la silhouette tout en muscle d'une jeune hispanique qui s'apprêtait à nouveau à le frapper mais un bruit résonna derrière elle, la faisant se retourner. Le jeune homme se saisit d'un large branche d'arbre encore intacte et s'apprêtait à la frapper avec quand elle se retourna, ayant remarqué son geste du coin de l'œil :

« Tu veux me frapper avec ta branche ? Tu cherche à te venger peut être ? Je te laisse trois secondes pour la jeter ! 1, 2,… »

Avant même d'avoir fini le décompte, elle lui donna un violent coups dans les parties, le faisant se plier en 2 puis en profita pour lui donner un violent crochet dans le visage, lui brisant le nez. Des cris résonnèrent derrière elle et Eko l'appela, tandis que le jeune homme se plaignait :

« T'as même pas dit trois !

« La ferme ! Quand, je dis quelque chose, on le fait ! »

Sawyer, qui s'apprêtait à combattre celle qu'il pensait faire partie des autres, sentit Thia venir à ses côtés et éclater de rire :

« Elle me plaît ! déclara la russe.

« Pas moi ! marmonna Sawyer, se tenant toujours le nez pissant le sang.

« Ana ! intervint Sahid. Ce sont d'autres rescapés.

« Comment je pouvais le savoir. Il fouinait dans les décombres à la recherche de survivants à sacrifier !

« J'avais perdu ma lentille de contact ! tenta de plaisanter le jeune homme mais elle tomba à plat.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Thia, revenant sur le sujet qui les préoccupait.

« C'est une longue histoire. répondit en soupirant l'irakien.

« Ca tombe bien, on a tous notre temps, déclara Sawyer. Histoire de rentabiliser notre temps de marche. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils avaient travaillé toute la nuit à installer les explosifs à des points stratégiques et après de nombreuses discussions et disputes sur le fait d'ouvrir ou non cette boîte de Pandore, ils avaient enfin achevé leur travail dans l'aube qui se levait. La jeune femme accueillit avec joie cette nouvelle journée qui pointait le bout de son museau. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait plus rassurée d'ouvrir cette trappe en pleine journée plutôt qu'au cœur de la nuit. Trop de films d'horreur peut être l'avaient influencée. Finalement, ils s'éloignèrent d'une bonne centaine de pas et s'échangèrent un regard avant que le russe appuie sur le détonateur. Un véritable Mac Gyver ! Une gigantesque explosion secoua la jungle environnante, faisant s'envoler dans un concert de cris affolés des milliers d'oiseaux réfugiés dans les feuillages alentours. Après que la fumée se soit un tant soit peu dissipée, ils s'approchèrent avec précaution de la trappe, redoutant de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Le mercenaire émit un rire qui gagna en sonorité quand il découvrit le trou laissé dans la paroi métallique mais ne fut pas suivi par Kate dont les yeux restaient fixés sur l'inscription de l'écoutille, écrite de l'intérieur :

QUARANTAINE


	19. Il y a quelque chose

RAR :

** The Werewolf :** Merci pour ta review, un vrai petit bonheur booster à chaque fois ! pour le 'I love her' de Sawyer, je me raccroche à ton idée ou bien il parlait de moi pit être ;). C'est clair que la Sawyer's song calme les nerfs tant on les passe à rire dessus, franchement elle est tout bonnement géniale ! Tu as aimé le pet d'Hurley ? (enfin façon de parler…) J'ai pensé que ça pouvait un peu détendre l'atmosphère entre les rescapés et briser la glace ! Ouais, Eko est pas mal du tout, même si il est un peu trop Monsieur spiritualité, genre Locke au début, en voyant ce que celui-ci est devenu, ça fait craindre le pire pour le nigerian…Mais j'aime bien leur petit couple (hello again). Et oui, t'as tout deviner. En fait, je voulais une partie de beuverie mais comme tout l'alcool a été utilisé ou bu, je n'ai trouvé qu'une caisse en plein milieu de la jungle. Ce que ça donne un Sawyer bourré ? Bah, je vais le montrer bientôt et c'est pas très reluisant : il n'a plus qu'à s'enfoncer sous terre de honte :). Bah vouais, j'ai fait un flash back parce que dans la série, ça montre que chacun avait des liens avec les autres, alors voilà…Bon certes y a Kate dedans mais bon, j'en prépare d'autres et c'était la plus facile à faire rencontrer, expliquant pourquoi les mercenaires l'ont reconnu à leur arrivé sur l'île. Contente que les répliques de Sawyer te plaisent : c'est de saison ! Pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec Ana, je me devais d'incorporer des éléments de la saison 2 et comme ça, elle reste bien la même. J'aurais voulu incorporer le 'you first' mais ça collait pas, alors hop un ti coup dans le nez et là où ça fait mal ! Desmond ? Surprise, surprise ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite ! Bizoo.

Chapitre 19 : Il y a quelque chose 

« C'est tout ? s'exclama Nikolaï, déçu, en découvrant la longue échelle qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

« C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

« Et moi qui croyait découvrir le trésor de Rackham le Rouge !

« Quoi ?

« Rien, répondit-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Faut sortir de son patelin de temps en temps ! »

La jeune femme jeta une torche pour en mesurer la profondeur et ils durent attendre de longues secondes avant de l'entendre ricocher contre le sol.

« Ca fait une sacré distance ! souffla-t-elle.

« Ouais, je suppose que y a pas d'ascenseur et que l'échelle ne descend pas jusqu'au fond… »

Il se releva avec un soupir dû par l'effort et vacilla en se tenant la tête. Elle s'en inquiéta et s'apprêtait à le réprimander de se balader en forêt dans son état mais il l'empêcha en la stoppant de la main et en se rasseyant à nouveau.

« C'est rien, je me suis levé trop vite. Mon cerveau a pas suivi. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles, il se releva un peu plus lentement avec un grand sourire, la tête et le cerveau à nouveau réunis.

« Ca va mieux, là ! Restez ici, je vais chercher une corde ou quelque chose pour descendre, ordonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

« Vous aviez un cerveau ? » plaisanta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le trou béant devant eux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid venait de finir d'exposer leurs malheurs aux nouveaux arrivants qui l'observaient, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard.

« Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? demanda Sawyer d'une voix suraigu.

« D'après Ana, ils ont enlevés les bons de l'autre côté de l'île.

« Ma question reste la même.

« Ils veulent peut être fonder une sorte d'Eden sur cette île et je pense que vous n'avez pas passer la sélection…intervint Ana.

« Ah parce que toi, tu l'as passé peut être ? »

Sahid haussa les yeux au ciel et soupira de désespoir quand les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se disputer. Thia, quant à elle, n'avait pas pipé mot et releva la tête, comme prise d'une inspiration soudaine. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et échangea un regard avec Eko, qui la regardait énigmatique. Elle secoua la tête avant de s'approcher du cimetière improvisé, suivie par celui-ci et Sahid.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda l'irakien.

« Uhm…Locke ? Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé avec les autres cadavres à tout hasard ?

« Non.

« Alors c'est peut être à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question ! Ils l'ont épargnés, c'est certainement pour une raison.

« Il était avec eux, voilà tout. Répliqua Sahid.

« Bien, alors où est-il maintenant ? »

Alors qu'ils s'observaient en silence avec comme bruit de fond la discussion de plus en plus violente entre Sawyer et Ana, un cri leur fit relever la tête vers Sezgin qui débarquait parmi eux, haletant :

« Vous avez vu ? »

Ce disant, il pointa du doigt une large colonne de fumée noire s'élevant dans le ciel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kate sursauta quand un bruit sourd résonna à ses côtés et porta la main droite à son cœur en jetant un regard noir sur le russe qui le regardait, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

« Fallait faire plus de bruit en arrivant alors.

« Je le retiendrai pour la prochaine fois mais : debout que je vous mette le harnais et vous descende.

« Ah, parce que c'est moi qui descend la première !

« Honneur aux dames ! Et puis ce sera plus facile pour moi, vous pesez 50 kilos toute mouillée.

« Ouais, et comme ça vous saurez s'il y a un monstre mangeur de chair humaine en bas…plaisanta-t-elle à demi.

« Oh, j'avais plutôt pensé à un tueur en série particulièrement atroce mais j'aime bien cette autre option, répliqua-t-il sur un ton badin. Allez Alice, bonne plongée dans le pays aux merveilles ! »

Elle commença alors à descendre, jetant des regards circulaires avec la lampe torche sur les parois décrépies. Elle n'apercevait toujours pas le sol mais alors qu'elle était terrorisée, malgré son apparence sereine, elle entendit soudain la voix de Nikolaï résonner dans l'air, chantonnant un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

« Should I go if she calls out my name? And if she bleeds, should I wipe up the stain? And if I'm low, can I drown in this rain? I guess I'm no good, I guess I'm insane…

« Nikolaï, qu'est-ce que vous foutez! L'engueula t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire chanter encore plus fort tandis qu'il continuait de la descendre.

« Should I confess the actions of a hand? In my mind, I'll betray you once again. Why should I climb? What is there to gain? This is no good, this is insane.

« Ce mec est complètement barré! Vous pourriez pas chantez du Village People comme tout individu normalement constitué ! lui hurla-t-elle sans remarqué le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme dans les entrailles de la terre.

« But you've gotta make your own kind of music, sing and old fashioned song. Make your own kind of music even if nobody else sing along…fit une voix se répercutant sur les parois de la cavité.

« Je suis pas sûr de préférer…marmonna la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte que la source de musique ne provenait pas d'en haut mais d'en bas. STOP ! »

Aussitôt la corde cessa de la faire descendre et la voix de casserole du mercenaire se fit entendre :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kate regarda vers le bas, croyant apercevoir quelque chose se refléter dans un des recoins. Elle l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de répondre au russe qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose…

« Bah, j'espère bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Sinon ça me ferait mal d'avoir fait…Kate ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il sentait quelque chose tirait de l'autre côté de la corde.

Il parvint à ne pas tomber à l'intérieur en maintenant ses deux jambes contre le rebord de la trappe mais il sentit la corde riper et ensanglanter sa paume jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en arrière, la force d'attraction ayant cédé. Il remonta alors la corde mais il n'y avait plus de Kate au bout.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hurley observait la longue colonne de fumée noire s'étendre sur le ciel et déglutit en pensant au mauvais présage que cela impliquait. Sezgin revenait dans la clairière avec les autres rescapés. Personne ne parlait et observait leur plus grande peur commune. Thia jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, lisant la terreur sur les visages. Elle s'arrêta une demi seconde sur celui d'Hurley puis revint dessus, les sourcils froncés, les yeux allant du jeune homme à la colonne de fumée, ayant un air de déjà vu.

_Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle et ses hommes poursuivaient Janus en plein milieu d'après midi en plein Los Angeles et ils ne croisaient personne ! Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les lieux les plus touristiques de la mégalopole mais tout de même. Elle vit la silhouette élancée de son cousin prendre à droite et accéléra l'allure pour ne pas le perdre mais se fit doubler par Andrej. Murmurant un petit 'Dermo' _(Merde)_, elle continua sur sa lancée, ne voulant pour rien au monde que ce fut lui qui attrape Janus. Nikolaï et Ivan, loin derrière, tentaient de tenir une conversation malgré les circonstances :_

_« Ti derijichtcha' pari, na kom ? Thia ili Andrej?_ (Tu paries sur qui? Thia ou Andrej ?)

_« Kakoi volpoc ! Thia ! » répondit Ivan._ (Quelle question ! Thia !)

_Nikolaï éclata de rire, bientôt imité par son camarade, puis ils accélérèrent l'allure pour ne pas perdre une miette de la course. Janus venait de pénétrer dans un plein pieds modeste, apparemment désert en ce milieu de journée et les mercenaires s'arrêtèrent net. Thia vit du coin de l'œil Andrej pointer son arme sur le fugitif et se saisit de son poignet au moment où le coup partait, la balle finissant sa course sur la borne électrique de la maison qui explosa dans un tonnerre de flammes. La russe courut à l'intérieur, malgré les protestations de ses camarades, en traitant Andrej de tous les noms. Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle perçut la silhouette de son cousin disparaître vers la porte de derrière et s'apprêtait à le suivre quand un gémissement lui parvint aux oreilles de la part d'une femme d'âge mûre, étourdie à terre. Un débat intérieur se disputa la solution et elle finit par décider de porter secours à cette hispanique. Après l'avoir remise entre les mains des pompiers dépêchés sur place, elle s'installa aux côtés de ses collègues et observa la longue colonne de fumée noire s'élever vers le ciel._

_« Ti remiaguechtchsia, Thia ! marmonna Andrej avant de tourner les talons._ (Tu te ramollis, Thia !)

_« Ne slouchtchai ztolo ! » lui susurra Ivan en l'embrassant dans les cheveux avant de s'éloigner à son tour. _(Ne l'écoute pas !)

_La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son 3e compagnon, attendant qu'il lui fasse aussi une réflexion mais il se contenta de lui faire un de ses célèbres sourires tristes et se détourna d'elle sans un mot pour rejoindre ces compagnons._

_« Spasibo.lui murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne soit trop éloigné._ (Merci.)

_« Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! »_

_Elle se retourna vers l'homme corpulent à ses côtés qui semblait désespéré envers l'ampleur du désastre devant lui. Ca devait sûrement être le propriétaire des lieux. Elle lui fit un sourire contrit mais il ne la remarqua pas et courut vers celle qu'elle avait sorti des flammes pour prendre de ses nouvelles, le poids du monde sur ses épaules._

Revenue au présent, Thia ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Hurley mais Sahid la coupa dans son élan en déclarant qu'ils partaient. Il ne se fit pas prier, les autres se dépêchèrent de ramasser leurs affaires éparpillées et se mirent en route.

« Pourquoi ? l'interrogea la mercenaire.

« Parce qu'ils arrivent. Ils viennent chercher le reste.

« Et les fuir est-ce la meilleure solution ?

« La seule que je connaisse en ce qui les concerne, intervint Ana.

« Et vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ? demanda Sawyer.

« Je ne veux pas faire courir le risque à ces personnes qui m'ont fait confiance quand le choix s'est présenté. » répondit calmement Sahid.

Sawyer et la scandinave échangèrent un regard, ne sachant que faire, puis le jeune homme lui céda le passage avec galanterie.

« Je vous en prie ma chère… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le remercia de la tête avant de suivre l'irakien mais la réflexion d'Hurley la figea sur place :

« Plus on s'éloignera de ce malade de rouskov, mieux je me porterai… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se précipita à grandes enjambées vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

« Oh, excusez moi, j'ai pas voulu vous offenser.

« Janus était ici ?

« Bah ouais, dans les cavernes. Répliqua Hurley. Il semblait même travailler avec eux… »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient déjà mis en route. Sawyer la rattrapa et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle leva alors un regard résolu sur lui et qui semblait sans appel :

« Je reste ici.

« Quoi ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu les a entendu ? Ils arrivent !

« Janus est ici.

« Et alors ? Tu vas pas le traquer seule, quand même ! Tu veux pas savoir comment va Nikolaï ?

« Il va bien. Je dois le faire, quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Et après que tu l'auras capturé qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? s'énerva le jeune homme en haussant la voix. Le mettre dans une cage en bois ? Ca l'arrêtera pas.

« Si je te dis que je dois le faire, je le ferai.

« D'accord fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à faire. Moi, j'y vais !

« Parfait ! cria-t-elle.

« Parfait ! imita-t-il en haussant la voix.

« Parfait ! hurla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Parfait ! » fit-il avant de rejoindre la troupe qui s'éloignait de la mercenaire, la laissant seule.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Kate ? » appela Nikolaï en atterrissant dans le fond de la trappe.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur d'une longue enfilade de couloir, débarquant près d'une salle qui semblait contenir des engins informatiques datant de quelques années déjà. Il n'y fit pas intention et remarqua la jeune femme étendue à terre auprès de laquelle il se précipita.

« Kate ! Kate ! Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant des petites tapes sur le visage pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Pas si tu continues à me frapper ! maugréa-t-elle en revenant à elle.

« Content d'entendre ça ! Allez la miss debout ! »

Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, il entendit le clic caractéristique de quelqu'un qui armait un fusil. Ils levèrent tout deux les yeux sur ce type qui braquait son arme à feu sur eux, le regard un peu perdu des fous.

« C'est vous ? »

Nikolaï et Kate se jetèrent un regard perplexe et le russe décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Oui, répliqua-t-il d'un ton engageant.

« Ca fait si longtemps que je vous attendez, dit l'inconnu, visiblement soulagé.

« Me voilà !

« Et elle, c'est qui ?

« Oh, ça va. C'est ma collègue. »

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils. Le mercenaire sentit qu'il avait fait une bourde.

« Qu'est ce qu'un bonhomme de neige dit à un autre bonhomme de neige ?

« Ne fond pas en larmes, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ? proposa Nikolaï, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

« C'est vous ! soupira à nouveau de soulagement l'inconnu en baissant son arme.

« Non, sans déc' ? » s'étonna le russe, ne revenant pas d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

L'autre perdit tout attitude amicale et repointa son fusil sur eux en l'armant. Kate frappa dans les côtes le mercenaire qui laissa échapper un « oups » de circonstance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ca faisait déjà une bonne heure que les rescapés du vol Oceanic Airline 815 marchaient dans la jungle sans un mot.

« C'est cool, murmura Charlie à Claire, j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'ambiance de la tournée avec Driveshaft !

« Pourquoi vous aviez aussi des fous furieux à vos trousses ? demanda la jeune mère.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Affronte une meute de fans en délire et tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire et il s'attendrit devant cette vision :

« J'adore t'entendre rire.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de blaguer ?

« Essayer ?

« Bordel ! »entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Sawyer s'était arrêté et regardait les alentours visiblement soucieux. Sahid le rejoignit, visiblement inquiet et sur le qui vive :

« Qu'est ce qu'il passe ?

« Faut que j'y retourne ! Je peux pas la laisser seule ! » répondit le jeune homme en faisant demi-tour et en maugréant.

Les autres restèrent pendant quelques secondes à le regarder disparaître dans le feuillage dense de la jungle avant que, finalement, Sahid montre l'exemple en reprenant la route.


	20. Il paraît que t'es dans les ennuis?

RAR :

** The Werewolf :** Merci pour tes reviews (je fais en même temps pour 'goodbye my lover'), elles me font à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir ! Pour James, la première fois que j'ai entendu 'goodbye' j'ai détesté et maintenant, elle me fait pleurer comme une madeleine, surtout que dès le début, j'imaginais le départ du radeau et l'adieu entre Sawyer et Claire (bah oui dans mon esprit dérangé James Blunt Clawyer !) Pour l'écriture, uhm, oui effectivement du côté de Lost, j'arrête pas mais pour mes autres fics, c'est le désert le plus complet (se cache sous terre). Et ça risque pas de s'arranger parce que j'ai deux autres fic en préparation mais j'attends la fin de la saison 2 et de finir 'la mort rouge' avant. Et puis mes chapitres sont tout petits ! Pas contre un clawyer ? Intéressant…Moi, étant donné que c'est mes deux perso favoris, je ne les vois que finir ensemble : tant pis pour Kate (niark !niark !) et pour Charlie (il a Marie la vierge :)). Pour 'la mort rouge', non, non, rassure toi, c'est pas que toi : Kate et Nikolaï s'entendent bien ! Enfin qui ne s'entendrait pas avec ce mec un peu (beaucoup) décalé ! Je crois qu'on va fondé l'assoc' des CSTF (Cerveaux Sans Tête Fixe), lol, avec des manuels d'explications pour les novices du décalage boite crânienne-matière grise… :). Pour le bonhomme de neige, en fait c'est à chaque fois qu'on pose une énigme, j'imagine le mec trouver la bonne réponse au pif (ça me fait rire, je sais, un rien me fait rire) et qui sait, peut être que la vraie réponse c'est 'pardon monsieur, moi pas parler votre langue', lol. J'avoue pour le coups des 'parfait', j'ai pas pu résister, faut pas me frapper…Pour ce qui est de sauver sa bien-aimée, ce serait plutôt se saouler avec :). Joyeux Noël !

Chapitre 20 : Il paraît que t'es dans les ennuis ?

« Ok, on se calme, fit Nikolaï en levant les mains. On vous veut aucun mal. On voulait juste savoir ce qu'il y avait ici et maintenant qu'on a vu, c'est joli comme tout mais on doit repartir vivre dans nos cavernes sans le moindre confort…Oh, vous avez une cuisine équipée !

« Ne bouge pas !

« Ok, ok, pas de problème, mon pote. » répliqua le russe.

Mais au lieu de revenir se poster aux côtés de Kate, il donna un violent coup au coude de l'inconnu et s'empara de son arme, le faisant tomber et la retournant contre lui.

« Bon maintenant fini, de rigoler, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici ! déclara le mercenaire, d'un ton qui ne laissait plus présager aucun plaisanterie.

« Qui êtes vous ?

« Des personnes peu recommandables, et toi ?

« Desmond, je suis Desmond.

« Et, qu'est ce que tu fous sur cette île enfermé dans un bunker, Desmond ?

« Je… »

Au moment même où il allait répondre, un signal sonore se fit entendre et l'affola. Il se leva d'un bond, se précipitant sur un ordinateur où il tapa une série de chiffres puis le compte à rebours s'arrêta. Kate et Nikolaï qui l'avaient suivi l'observèrent agir, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le scandinave, le fusil toujours braqué sur lui.

« Je ne fais que sauver le monde. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid menait le restant des survivants du vol Oceanic vers l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus sûr. Il marchait en tête avec Ana, à ses côtés, observant méticuleusement les environs en silence.

« Vous étiez flic avant non ? lui demanda l'oriental. Ca se voit à votre façon de regarder autour de vous.

« Je suis toujours flic, précisa-t-elle. Dès qu'on se sera sorti de ce merdier, je reprendrai mes fonctions.

« Vous êtes une vraie flic ? Rassurez moi.

« Pourquoi vous connaissez des faux flics ?

« J'en connais des russes, plaisanta-t-il mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre. On a récupéré des naufragés de l'autre côté de l'île.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne font pas parti des autres ?

« Oui, mais je peux vous jurer qu'ils sont bien plus coriaces.

« La fille qui est restée là-bas et le mec qui est reparti avec elle ?

« La fille ouais, mais pas Sawyer. Il ne restait qu'elle et…

« Et ?

« Et leur prisonnier. Je suis contente que vous ne l'ayez pas croisé.

« Des merc' ? Je les déteste.

« Bienvenue au club. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur la marche. A l'arrière, Eko qui refermait la marche, jeta un regard interrogateur sur Cindy qui s'était arrêtée et, appuyée contre un arbre, retirait sa chaussure. Elle lui fit un geste pour lui dire de continuer :

« C'est bon, je vous rejoins dans deux secondes : le temps de retirer ce fichu caillou de ma chaussure. »

Le nigérian acquiesça de la tête et, après avoir jeté un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que tout était calme, reprit la marche. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il se retourna pour découvrir que l'hôtesse de l'air avait disparu et s'arrêta en l'appelant :

« Cindy ? »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thia inspectait les diverses cavernes pour tenter de découvrir où se planquait son cousin mais elles étaient si nombreuses qu'il lui faudrait certainement des années pour toutes les explorer. Elle choisit la plus difficile d'accès et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres dont la lumière de sa lampe torche transpercer.

« Ok, se fit-elle à elle-même, si j'étais un tueur psychopathe sanguinaire ne souhaitant que tuer sa cousine, où est-ce que je me planquerai ? »

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et se retourna brusquement pour découvrir que la caverne était déserte, hormis elle. Soupirant, elle voulut reprendre sa marche mais en faisant demi-tour, son pied gauche ne rencontra que le vide et elle chuta dans un profond précipice, parvenant à se retenir au bord du gouffre. Hurlante, elle pensait sa fin proche jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ironique familière transperce le silence pesant :

« Alors, il paraît que t'es dans les ennuis ? »

Apparut alors à la faveur de la lumière électrique Sawyer, reposant dans une attitude désinvolte contre la paroi de la grotte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire et, tentant de remonter par elle-même, elle ironisa :

« Et tu es venue me sauver ? »

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main :

« Ce serait le bon jour… »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et accepta son aide pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver un sol sous ses pieds. Il l'attira vers lui et la mercenaire tomba sur lui, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Après quelques secondes de tension, ses yeux assombris retrouvèrent une étincelle pétillante et il lui murmura :

« Toujours là pour vous servir.

« Je me demandais combien de temps, ça allait te prendre…répliqua-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

« Combien de temps pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en l'imitant.

« Pour revenir, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi, James Sawyer.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. »s'indigna-t-il en la suivant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Comment ça, Bruce Willis ? interrogea Nikolaï, le fusil braqué sur cet inconnu.

« Toutes les 108 minutes, je dois taper un code sur cet ordinateur : 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Vous avez bien enregistré : 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

« Et pourquoi on devrez enregistré ?

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? » intervint Kate.

Desmond reporta son attention sur elle, comme si il venait à peine de remarquer qu'elle était là, et voulut sortir de la pièce mais le mercenaire l'en empêcha en lui rappelant qu'il avait l'arme :

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Répondez à sa question.

« Il y a 3 ans, mon navire s'est échoué ici. Kelvin est alors arrivé et m'a ramené dans cet endroit. Quand on a pénétré à l'intérieur, l'alarme avait été déclenché et il a tapé ce code. Comme par magie, elle s'est arrêtée et le compte à rebours s'est remis en marche. On a alors fait ça, chacun notre tour, mais il est mort. Alors je l'ai fait seul, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

« Mais pourquoi faut-il appuyer dessus toutes les 108 minutes ? demanda la jeune femme.

« Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ, mais l'incident l'a provoqué.

« Quel incident ?

« Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe si ça arrive à zéro ?

« Si ça arrive à zéro, on ne sera plus là pour en discuter…répliqua-t-il en les poussant de son passage. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez la vidéo : sur l'étagère de la librairie, derrière 'Le tour d'écrou'. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Cindy ? »

Ana, Eko et les autres cherchaient après leur camarade depuis une bonne demi-heure sans trouver la moindre trace de la jeune femme.

« A ton avis, elle est partie où ? demanda Claire à Charlie.

« Je sais pas. Peut être qu'elle en a eu marre de nous.

« Arrête de plaisanter.

« Mais je ne plaisante pas. Elle s'est sans doute senti gênée de m'avoir dénoncer.

« Dénoncer pourquoi ?

« D'avoir pris deux plateaux repas au lieu d'un, improvisa-t-il, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur ses problèmes de drogue.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

« Mais c'était pour toi, je te l'assure !

« Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais !

« Alors là, je démens formellement. Je t'ai tout de suite remarqué. T'étais facilement repérable avec ton gros…s'arrêta-t-il soudain en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Mon gros quoi ?

« Bébé. Ton gros bébé dans le ventre et je me suis dit mon Dieu, ce qu'elle est mince pour une fille sur le point d'accoucher !

« Bien tenté mais raté. » lui répliqua-t-elle en lui pinçant le surplus de graisse sur ses hanches.

A l'opposé d'eux, Eko et Ana parlaient à voix basse, soucieux :

« A ton avis, elle ne serait pas juste partie quand même ?

« C'est eux. Ca ne peut être qu'eux. Il nous faut repartir au plus tôt. La nuit tombe. »

Un cri de douleur les interpella et ils accoururent près de Libby qui se tenait la cheville.

« Ca va ? demanda Hurley.

« Oui, je me suis faite piquée par une ronce, c'est tout.

« Tu peux marcher ? demanda Ana puis la voyant acquiescer, ajouta : Bien alors, on repart.

« Attendez, intervint Sahid. On ne cherche plus votre amie ?

« C'est trop tard, maintenant, pour elle. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Ca va la séance de cinéma vous a plu ? demanda Desmond en faisant irruption dans le salon préparant un sac.

« Alors comme ça, cette île serait un terrain d'expérimentation ? interrogea lentement le mercenaire.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que vous faire taper ce code toutes les 108 minutes en faisait partie ? Pour voir jusqu'à quand vous continuerez à le faire ?

« Peut être, répondit-il, mais j'ai pas envie de tenter le coup. Et vous ? »

Kate et Nikolaï échangèrent un regard, gênés, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient aussi peur des conséquences qu'impliquerait le fait de ne pas taper le code.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai fait ma part du boulot. N'oubliez jamais : 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Vous avez bien retenu ? Parfait. » leur dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué et le suivirent pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Ils le retrouvèrent en train de tourner avec difficulté ce qui ressemblait à un sas puis ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant enfin l'air frais et les rayons du soleil sur son visage.

« Où vous allez ? l'interrogea la jeune femme, intriguée.

« Aussi loin que puissent me mener mes jambes.

« Pourquoi ?

« Chacun son tour, répondit-il, énigmatique. Je vous conseille de retourner à l'intérieur : l'alarme va à nouveau se mettre en marche. »

Ces derniers mots dits, il commença à courir et s'enfonça dans la jungle qui l'engloutit et le fit disparaître à leur vue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une des cavernes et observaient la nuit prendre la jungle, chacun pensif et se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Finalement, décidant qu'elle était trop jeune pour agir comme un petit couple de retraités s'ennuyant dans leur maison de campagne, Thia fouilla dans son sac et en sortit, victorieuse, l'une des bouteilles d'alcool récupérées dans la jungle.

« Carpe diem ! » lança-t-elle à Sawyer qui l'observait.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire éclatant, creusant deux fossettes charmantes dans ses joues et s'ouvrit également une bouteille en trinquant à l'île. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient déjà bien imbibés, ou du moins semblait l'être, quand l'arnaqueur lança la proposition qui allait changer le cours de leur destinée :

« Ca te dirai de jouer un jeu ?

« Sawyer, gémit-elle, je crois qu'on est trop vieux, et surtout que deux, pour s'amuser au jeu de la bouteille…

« C'était pas à celui-là que je pensais, répliqua-t-il, les yeux malicieux. Mais si tu y tiens…

« Non, non, non, non ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est quoi ton jeu ?

« Je n'ai jamais…

« Ca sert à quoi de proposer un jeu auquel t'as jamais joué !

« Non, il s'appelle comme ça. Tu dis un truc que t'aurais jamais fait, et si tu l'as fait, tu bois, sinon, tu ne bois pas !

« C'est-à-dire ? interrogea-t-elle, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Attends. Par exemple…je n'ai jamais porté de petite culotte rose. »

Elle l'observa la fixer, s'attendant à ce qu'elle avale une gorgée :

« Et là, t'es sensée boire.

« J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui porte des petites culottes roses ?

« Jamais ? s'étonna-t-il avant de poursuivre sous le regard noir de la jeune femme. Bon, c'était peut être un mauvais exemple.

« Je confirme. A mon tour : je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, proposa-t-elle avant de boire cul sec le reste de la bouteille.

« T'as pas plus gai ? répliqua Sawyer en s'enfilant une gorgée d'alcool. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école. »

La mercenaire lança un regard, gêné en biais, et ouvrit une autre bouteille :

« Oh, c'est tristounet…fit le jeune homme.

« Je suppose que dans école, tu n'inclus pas celle de la rue ? Je n'ai jamais…chanté de Céline Dion. »

Elle le fixa du regard sans sourciller ou toucher à son alcool tandis qu'il soupira et s'enfila une rasade, sous les yeux étonnés et indignés de la russe :

« T'as pas honte !

« J'étais bourré ! tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« C'est pas une raison ! Par curiosité malsaine, c'était laquelle ?

« Martone, grommela-t-il.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas très bien compris.

« My heart will go on, voilà t'es contente ! claqua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Oooouuuhhh, double rasade !

« Oh, ça va, miss perfection ! Toi c'est quoi le pire que t'ai fait bourré ? Tu as frappé le barman en le prenant pour un martien ou un petit strip-tease peut être ?

« Jépcêtre, marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas très bien entendu ?

« J'ai pissé par la fenêtre ! lui hurla-t-elle.

« Oh, oh, oh, éclata-t-il de rire. Comment t'as fait ton compte ?

« Peu importe, on s'éloigne du sujet. C'est à ton tour.

« D'accord : j'ai jamais pissé par la fenêtre. A la tienne ! »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur place mais il se contenta de boire une gorgée en même temps qu'elle. Thia reporta son regard sur le ciel étoilé que découpait l'entrée de la caverne, sentant la baisse de moral que l'abus d'alcool impliquait toujours, et dit, mélancoliquement, avant de boire une longue rasade :

« Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. »

Reportant son attention sur Sawyer n'ayant pas touché à sa bouteille, elle mit sa tête de côté et se voulut compatissante :

« Oh, c'est tristounet…

« Non, la coupa-t-il, les yeux perdus dans une profonde réflexion. Ta conjugaison n'est pas bonne.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Oh, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour l'entendre.

« Elle est juste devant moi. » répliqua-t-il en posant sa bouteille et en s'emparant de ses lèvres.


	21. Je connais meilleur réveil que celuilà

RAR :

** Jylly Brandebouc :** tout d'abord merci de tes reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! (j'en profite pour te remercier de celle de 'Goodbye my lover' : merci de tes compliments et je suis vraiment contente que cette petite histoire t'es plu !). Je suis heureuse que tu ais eu envie de lire ma fic (surtout que y pas mal de chapitres déjà !). En tout cas, je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise ! J''espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre !

** The Werewolf :** Merci pour ta review, je me répète mais je les adore ! Alors le CSTF est officiellement formé avec déjà 4 membres à son actif : The Werewolf ; Nepenthès ; Nikolaï Dzerjinski et Phoebe Bouffet, lol. Ah ah ah, je savoure déjà le moment où Kate va apprendre la mort du médecin de son cœur: niark, niark. Qui sait j'ai peut-être influencé les scénaristes avec la mort de Shannon (croule sous les fleurs autolancées), lol, non, je plaisante mais au moins là, Sayid et Ana ne vont pas s'entretorturer ! Tu as soulevé une remarque intéressante à propos de Cindy : elle fait peut être partie des Autres, elle aussi puisqu'elle connaissait le nom de tous, contrairement à Goodwin. Mais en fait, c'est juste que pour ma part, je vais tous les faire disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au chiffre maudit 4, alors je commence déjà la moisson, lol. J'avais envie de me défouler sur la partie des 'j'ai jamais…' et Céline Dion semblait le parfait exemple du pire souvenir bourré de Sawyer : y a pas pire je crois comme mièvrerie. (quelle idée ! Moi pas aimer Céline ?). Le bisous entre Sawyer et Thia, ça fait déjà quelques semaines que je le peaufinais et je suis contente d'y être enfin arrivé ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est partie sur des roulettes eux deux !Je suis pas gentille einh ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bizoo.

RAR oneshots :

** Dragonia :** Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente qu'unefan de Skate ait apprécié ma petite histoire sur un couple que je trouve adorable mais qui à mon avis ne verra le jour que dans l'imaginaire des fans, hélas…Toujours est-il que merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait rougir !

** TsunadeSama :** Merci de tes reviews et de tes compliments, ils m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et je n'en méritais pas tant ! J'aime les couples un peu particulier du genre Sawyer/Claire…enfin tout ceux qui n'impliquent pas Kate en fait, lol. Non mais dès que j'ai des perso favoris, dans mon esprit tordu, ils ne peuvent que finir ensemble et si c'est pas les scénaristes qui le font, c'est moi ! Sinon, je me raccroche à leurs couples qui me plaisent : Charlie/Claire ; Jack/Ana ; Sayid/Shannon et Sun/Jin. Contente que tu aimes les OS, au départ, j'étais sceptique mais depuis j'en suis accro ! J'adore les histoires qui finissent mal, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Sans doute un truc de vie antérieur là-dessous mais je préfères quand tout va mal que les fins de contes de fées : c'est plus beau, je trouve. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un avis personnel. Pour la saison 2, rassure toi, moi aussi je suis restée à l'épisode 9 de Lost puisque les acteurs ont eu droit à des petites vacances et que ça ne reprendra que milieu janvier. J'espère que tu vas tenir le coup jusque là !

** SawyerUchiwa :** Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci également de tes compliments, c'est vraiment motivant et ça fait plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié. Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas eu à regretter de lire 'Goodbye my lover' et je suis rassurée car il faut que j'avoue que je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de cette histoire mais je suis contente que ça va ! Pour la prochaine, j'essaierai de faire mieux encore !

Chapitre 21 : Je connais meilleur réveil que celui-là

Sawyer grogna dans son sommeil en entendant le pépiement aigu d'un oiseau heureux de vivre apparemment…Il remua pour se mettre sur le côté et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir un visage près du sien, perdu paisiblement dans des rêves inconnus. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la vision charmante qui s'offrait à lui et un sourire attendri s'épanouit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et refermait ses doigts sur la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour de la jeune femme d'émerger lentement des limbes du sommeil brumeux post-beuverie. Ses prunelles émeraudes papillonnent tandis qu'elle pose le regard sur la main qui lui entoure la sienne avec protection et a un timide sourire en sentant la chaleur humaine qui se dégage de son partenaire. Elle referme ses yeux pour se rendormir dans ce cocon bienheureux avant de les rouvrir avec stupeur en sentant la bise matinale sur sa peau à découvert. Un haut le cœur lui saisit l'estomac tandis qu'un goût âcre se répand dans sa bouche. Elle se jette de côté pour expulser le liquide répulsif de ses entrailles et en évitant qu'il vienne atterrir sur le visage de Sawyer. Le bruit réveille le jeune homme qui se frotte la tête, décoiffant ses cheveux.

« Je connais meilleur réveil que ce bruit-là, marmonne-t-il en levant des yeux ensommeillés sur la jeune femme qui continue à vomir à côté. Je croyais que les russes tenaient mieux l'alcool que n'importe qui… »

La phrase qu'il ne fallait visiblement pas dire puisque la scandinave lui jeta un regard noir, après avoir passé la main sur sa bouche où du sang souillait son menton. En une fraction de seconde, elle était sur lui en train de la frapper de ses poings tandis que le malheureux jeune homme ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il arrivait.

« Tu as abusé de moi, salop ! lui hurlait-elle en continuant la lutte et fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de dépit s'écouler. Tu as profité que j'étais saoule pour me mettre dans ton lit !

« Oh, hé ! La mégère, tu te calmes ! D'abord, j'étais aussi bourré que toi et ensuite j'appellerais pas ça un lit mais juste une couverture sur des graviers. » répliqua-t-il en grimaçant et se frottant le dos.

La jeune femme eut un nouveau hoquet et cracha ce qu'il restait de vodka dans son estomac. Elle sentit que Sawyer retenait ses cheveux pour l'aider et éviter qu'elle n'en retrouve dans ses longues mèches brunes, passant sa main sur son dos.

« Et puis, avoue que c'était pas si désagréable que ça… »

Thia se releva et plaqua sa main sur ses narines pour retrouver un peu de contenance avant de planter son regard vert dans celui azur du jeune homme et de le prévenir sur un ton calme :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. »

Le sang de Sawyer se figea au ton glacial qu'elle avait employé et il eut un petit pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il avait abusé d'elle. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, ne l'avait-elle pas encore compris ? Bien qu'il était peiné de la tournure des évènements, sa fierté en prit un coup et dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il lui lança tandis qu'elle sortait à la lumière du jour :

« Tant mieux. J'en ai plus l'intention maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! »

N'entendant pas de réponse, il resta pendant quelques secondes à observer la portion de ciel que l'entrée de la cave découpait avant de se saisir d'une roche et de la lancer d'un ton rageur sur les parois de la cave qui frémirent sous la violence du choc. A l'extérieur, Thia se tenait le dos contre la montagne, les lèvres serrées et le regard perdu, murmurant pour elle-même :

« Tant mieux comme ça tu ne me refileras pas tes putains de MST. Une, ça suffit déjà bien assez ! »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claire observait d'un air attendri Rose et Bernard marchant devant eux, se tenant par la main et s'encourageant mutuellement en se murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille ou en s'embrassant dans le creux du cou.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon, gémit-elle sans les quitter du regard.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est mignon ? Moi ? s'intéressa Charlie en marchant à ses côtés.

« Non, eux.

« Tu veux dire que je suis pas mignon ? se désenthousiasma-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-elle comme une mère subissant les contrariétés de son petit garçon. Ils sont toujours aussi amoureux à leur âge. Ils agissent comme si ils venaient de se rencontrer. Moi aussi, j'aimerai tellement vieillir en tenant la main de l'homme de ma vie.

« Bon, je sais pas si je suis l'homme de ta vie mais je peux toujours tenir ta main maintenant ? » proposa l'ancien junkie.

La mère célibataire reporta un œil mutin sur lui et un timide sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant la main tendue du rocker. Finalement, après un petit instant d'hésitation, elle plaqua sa main droite contre Aaron dans le porte bébé et se saisit de celle de Charlie.

A quelques pas d'eux, les rescapés de la queue de l'appareil discutaient à voix basse entre eux.

« Vous êtes sûres qu'ils ne sont pas avec eux ? demanda Libby à ses compagnons.

« Comment ça ? interrogea Ana avec brusquerie, comme à son habitude.

« Qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont tué leurs anciens camarades ?

« Ils seraient malades si ils étaient avec les autres, se contenta de répondre l'hispanique. Et puis, pour le moment, ceux qui leur paraissent les plus suspects ce serait plutôt nous, non ? »

La psychiatre acquiesça et ralentit l'allure pour ménager sa cheville qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal depuis qu'elle avait été piquée la veille. Se faisant, elle arriva aux côtés de Michael qui discutait, ou plutôt grondait, Walt.

« Ce n'est pas la meilleur façon, lui dit-elle avant de préciser en voyant son air surpris, d'éduquer un enfant. Surtout si il a un caractère trempé comme votre fils semble avoir…

« Michael, je suis Michael et vous vous êtes Cindy, c'est ça ?

« Libby, rectifia-t-elle. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour qu'il vous obéisse, c'est faire semblant que les bêtises qu'il fait ne comptent pas.

«Facile à dire. Vous avez des enfants pour les connaître comme ça ?

« Non, juste un diplôme de psychiatrie. »

Ils rirent tous les deux en ne détachant pas le regard l'un de l'autre tandis que Walt leur jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté.

« Votre camp est encore loin ? demanda Ana en s'approchant de Sahid.

« Encore 5 minutes et on se retrouve aux cavernes, répondit ce dernier.

« Et elles sont sûres ?

« Oh, pour ça, il y avait un des russes qui nous avait posé un champs de mines pour nous protéger. Il va falloir bien me suivre…

« Et il n'y a pas de risque à ce que ce russe ait révélé la présence de ces mines aux autres ? »

L'irakien s'arrêta un instant et planta son regard dans le sien, la faisant regretter de sa remarque.

« Aucun risque. Il est mort, déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en reprenant le pas.

« Ok, murmura la jeune femme. Vaut mieux pas que je demande de quoi… »

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du camps, un léger déclic caractéristique se fit entendre derrière eux, aussitôt suivi d'un « Oh, oh… »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Voilà, c'est fait ! On prend les mêmes et on recommence dans 108 minutes ! »lança joyeusement Nikolaï en appuyant sur entrée.

C'était le signal d'alarme qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil paisible sur sa banquette et il s'était dirigé en titubant vers l'ordinateur où il avait insérer les chiffres martelés par ce type bizarre qui avait disparu. Il se frotta les yeux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes quand un gémissement inquiétant se fit entendre, se répercutant sur les murs d'acier alentours. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières et vit des tâches vertes et rouges autour de lui pendant quelques secondes.

« Kate, c'est toi ? »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en s'approchant de ce qui semblait être la source du bruit. Son cœur s'accéléra et il partit chercher son revolver dans la poche de son pantalon, traînant toujours sur une chaise de la cuisine. Lentement et avec d'infinis précautions, il le chargea et avança dans les dédales sombres du bunker. Il se figea en entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui.

« On ne bouge plus ! » hurla-t-il à l'intrus en pointant son arme dessus.

Ledit inconnu se figea en sursautant et le fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Oh, excuse moi, Kate, s'excusa-t-il en l'observant à moitié nue, enroulée dans une serviette de bain.

« Non, ça fait rien. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû…répliqua-t-elle en tirant sur sa serviette pour en cachant le plus possible tout en observant le russe, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon blanc.

« Prendre de douche ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire qui devint de plus en plus gêné en se rendant compte de leur tenue respective et de la situation.

« Euh…fit Nikolaï en se frottant la nuque. J'ai tapé le code et on devrait encore être tranquille pendant un peu moins de deux heures. Si tu veux, je peux te préparer un petit déjeuner.

« Oui, ça pourrait être sympa de manger de la vraie nourriture.

« Ouais, j'ai repéré une réserve par là où il y a assez pour tenir un an.

« Tant mieux, je vais faire un tour dedans et j'avais pensé après aller aux cavernes pour voir si les autres ne seraient pas revenus par hasard.

« Ouais, bonne idée ! Moi, je vais peut être aller suivre ton exemple. J'espère que tu m'as laissé un peu d'eau chaude…

« Un peu… » répliqua-t-elle, un sourire mutin sur le visage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thia observait le piteux reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir clair de la rivière et donna un coup rageur en voyant sa mine de déterrée. Elle se figea quelques secondes en voyant un peu de sang venir rougir le liquide translucide. Pour combien de temps en avait-elle encore ? Un mois ? 15 jours ? 3 heures ? Elle penchait plutôt pour la dernière option et passer les derniers moments de sa courte existence avec un type prétentieux ne faisait pas parti de son programme…Non, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était s'éloigner le plus possible de lui et elle voulait que son dernier acte sur Terre soit de planter un couteau dans la gorge de Janus. Elle se releva lentement, s'essuyant le visage et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la caverne où Sawyer se trouvait toujours, une lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas abusé d'elle, même si elle avait un souvenir flou de la soirée. Mais valait mieux qu'il la déteste, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il s'attache à elle autant qu'elle s'était attachée à lui sans se l'avouer. Elle n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis Gregori et avec ce qu'il s'était passé, elle en était venu à s'en haïr. Elle soupira une dernière fois et plaça un couteau dans sa poche arrière avant de s'enfoncer dans la jungle à la recherche de son bien-aimé cousin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Oh, oh ! »

Hurley est figé dans sa position tandis que certains s'éloignent de lui comme s'il avait la peste et que d'autres se rapprochent pour lui venir en aide.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Sahid en arrivant à ses côtés.

« Je crois que j'ai marché là où j'aurais pas dû marché…répond-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fous mec ? »

Il s'adresse à Sezgin qui est à quatre pattes à terre, le nez sur la mine, en étudiant les contours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui réplique ce dernier en observant le mécanisme. C'est un russe qui l'a fait…

« Et alors ?

« Et alors, je suis kazakh.

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

« Bon je vais te faire un dessin. »

Ce disant, Sezgin se met à dessiner un petit bonhomme ressemblant vaguement à un enfant qui se fait exploser par une bombe.

« Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?

« Là d'où je viens, il y a des mines soviétiques disséminées dans les champs où les gosses du village jouent. Alors des fois, on arrive les en sortir de là. On a la tactique pour ça, ça devrait te rassurer, ça. Monsieur Sahid, je vous demanderai de vous éloigner par mesure de sécurité.

« Et ta tactique, elle est imparable, n'est ce pas, mec ? demande Hurley, anxieux.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on les en sortait de là des fois, non ? répond le kazakh en insérant une tige métallique à l'intérieur de la mine artisanale.

« Ouais, c'est le 'des fois' qui me turlupine en fait.

« Là, ça devrait aller. Tu peux retirer ton pied ! »

Hurley jette un coup d'œil au kazakh toujours accroupi et observant de près si le mécanisme va ou non se mettre en marche. Il déglutit et retire lentement son pied de l'objet dangereux qui soudain implose, tuant sur le coup le milliardaire et Sezgin, explosant en milliers de petits morceaux dans un concert de cris d'horreurs et de douleurs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A l'instant même où Kate sortait de la réserve où elle s'était enfilé une ou deux plaques de chocolat avec délice et où Nikolaï émergeait de la douche, fraîchement habillé, une explosion se fit ressentir dans le bunker, produisant un tremblement et un bruit sourd. Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué et prirent la parole au même moment d'une même voix :

« Qu'est ce que s'était ?

« Une explosion.

« Ca, c'est du travail d'Andrej…

« A ton avis, c'est les autres qui reviennent ?

« Non, ils savent où sont les pièges. Ce serait plutôt Locke et ses nouveaux petits copains…réplique le mercenaire. Suis moi. On va les accueillir comme il se doit ! »

Intriguée, elle lui emboîte le pas et se retrouve dans une armurerie complète où il rassemble le matériel nécessaire pour déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale sous l'œil époustouflé de la fugitive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Stupide ! Non, mais je vous jure, quelle demeurée ! » grogne Sawyer en récupérant ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la grotte et enfilant son jean avec difficulté en raison de la rage qui emplit son être et l'empêche d'avoir deux pensées cohérentes.

Il jette un coup d'œil dehors et la voit s'enfoncer seul dans la jungle. Fronçant les sourcils, il hésite sur la marche à suivre : la suivre pour se faire insulter dès l'instant où elle l'aura repérer ou rester ici et courir le risque qu'elle se fasse tuer. Après mûres réflexions, il penche pour la seconde option. Si elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille, lui avait dans la brume de sa mémoire des flash qui lui revenait, la honte avec. Le pire n'était pas l'instant où il s'était mis à chanter du Barbra Streisand mais quand il s'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser et les paroles mièvres qu'il avait prononcé juste avant. Il fit une grimace en y repensant et prit une goulée d'eau pour la recracher, comme s'il tentait de les retirer de sa bouche. D'accord, sur le moment il les avait pensé et peut-être encore un peu aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pas à les dire. Plutôt mourir ! Au moment où cette pensée traversait son esprit, une déflagration se fit entendre au loin et il se précipita à l'entrée de la caverne en pensant immédiatement à Thia et au pire. Il pouvait apercevoir la fumée s'élevait de la jungle et le feu la prendre mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une silhouette massive qui lui barrait le passage. Il leva le regard vers les yeux insondables de Janus et ne put esquisser un geste quand celui-ci leva le couteau pour le frapper avec le manche, le faisant tomber dans les pommes.


	22. Ne regarde pas

Note : Etant donné que le site n'accepte plus les RAR dans les chapitres (ce qui est stupide notamment pour les reviews anonymes mais enfin, c'est eux les chefs), je ne les inscrirai plus ici mais je baptiserai leur système de 'reply' pour ne pas voir mes histoires supprimées (ça me ferai mal de devoir tout republier…). Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'y répondre !

RAR :

**Riri : **Chic une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Pour la suite, là voilà ! Je sais, elle a mis longtemps à venir (d'habitude je publie un chapitre par semaine) mais j'ai d'autres fic en cours et c'était ma semaine d'exam', alors…(excuse minable je sais mais bon). Enfin, là voilà quand même et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Chapitre 22 : Ne regarde pas 

Charlie se jeta de côté en tentant de recouvrir de son corps Claire et son enfant tandis qu'à l'explosion venaient se joindre des cris de surprise, d'horreur et de dégoût. Il eut du mal à réprimer un haut de cœur quand il sentit un liquide chaude l'éclabousser et persista à fermer les yeux et les oreilles en mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, évitant la panique de l'envahir. Il se mit à souffrir de tremblements incontrôlables tandis qu'il sentait dans son dos une vive chaleur qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le feu prenait la forêt. Cette situation lui rappelait trop l'horreur du bunker et la terreur envahissait chacun de ses muscles, l'empêchant de respirer ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Il entendait bien les ordres lancés à travers le boucan, il sentait bien qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas mourir brûler mais la peur le paralyser. Soudain, il entendit les sanglots étouffés d'Aaron et la voix tremblante de Claire s'élever dans les airs :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Charlie ? »

Il y avait tant d'anxiété et de larmes dans le ton qu'elle avait employé que ce fut comme un électrochoc pour lui. Une personne dans le passé lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était peut être vrai pour l'ancien Charlie, celui qui était accro aux drogues dures, mais pas pour le nouveau à qui l'île lui avait donné une bouffée d'oxygène purificatrice. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et un nouveau haut de cœur lui saisit la gorge en voyant le spectacle morbide qu'offrait la clairière nouvellement crée. Les chairs sanguinolentes pendouillaient des arbres, le sang avait rougi le vert alentour et le feu venait peu à peu tout ronger. Il se leva avec difficulté et aida la mère à faire de même en lui proposant son bras :

« Ne regarde pas ! l'invectiva-t-il.

« Charlie, j'ai peur… »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et cela lui suffit à deviner la raison pour laquelle il sentait les tremblements de la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme et l'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux, mettant toute la force de persuasion qu'il avait en lui :

« Eh, Claire ! Claire ! Regarde moi et seulement moi. C'est fini maintenant, tout est terminé. On va s'en sortir, je te le jure. Tu partiras vivante de cette île, je te le promet sur ma vie. Tu m'as compris ? Ne cède pas à la panique. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'ai déjà protégé une fois, je le recommencerai autant de fois que nécessaire. »

L'australienne réprima ses tremblements et prit une grande inspiration en berçant Aaron pour le calmer. Charlie acquiesça de la tête, approuvant son attitude, puis se tourna vers le lieu du massacre et de l'incendie qui s'étendait peu à peu.

« Charlie ! » lui hurla Sahid en tentant d'éteindre les flammes.

Aussitôt, l'ancien junkie accourut après avoir ordonner à Claire de ne pas bouger.

« Ouais. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

« Pars !

« Quoi ! s'indigna le britannique.

« Tu connais le chemin jusqu'aux cavernes, on est tout proche. Prends ceux qui ne nous aident pas et filez sur la plage. Tu peux être certain que ça a ameuté les autres qui savent désormais qu'il y a des survivants. File !

« D'accord, d'accord ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il fit signe à Walt, Rose, Bernard et Libby de le suivre et saisit la main à Claire pour qu'elle le suive alors qu'il se mettait à courir.

« Ok, suivez moi. On va les laisser bosser et se mettre à l'abri ! »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Stupide, je suis stupide ! »

Thia se parlait à elle-même tout en marchant à travers la jungle, ne faisant pas attention où elle mettait les pieds tant la rage guidait ses pas. Quand elle entendit l'explosion, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Sawyer tandis qu'elle commençait à courir en revenant sur ses pas.

« Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui, d'abord ? J'en ai rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Oui bien sûr et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier allu'. Ma cher Thia, tu dérailles complètement ! C'est pas bon pour les affaires de ressentir ce genre de chose…

« I zto ne khovochtcho dlia oumstvennoguo guovorit' sovsem odna…»fit une voix dans l'ombre _(Et c'est pas bon pour le mental de parler toute seule…)_

La jeune femme sursauta et jeta des regards autour d'elle, cherchant la source de la réflexion qui l'avait coupé dans ses réflexions :

« Janus, zto-ti ? interrogea-t-elle._ (Janus, c'est toi ?)_

« Niet, zto papa ! répliqua ironiquement le russe en sortant de l'ombre. _(Non, c'est le pape)_

« Tche tom, tcheto ti khotchechtcha ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque. _(Qu'est ce que tu veux ?)_

« Oi, ti menia razotcharovivaechtcha' tam ! geignit-il en lui tournant autour. Ia kotoria khotel tebe virazit' moiou radosti tebia videt' echtche prichtchizni…_(Oh, tu me déçois,là. Moi qui voulait seulement t'exprimer ma joie de te voir encore en vie…)_

« Tchetobi tebe predostavliat' polniou svobodou, répliqua acerbe la mercenaire en le défiant du regard._ (Pour te laisser le champs libre.)_

« Imeetsia zto, oue…répondit-il, nonchalant._ (Y a de ça, ouais…)_

« Togda, tche tom, tcheto ti khotchechtcha ?_(Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux?)_

« Touno predouprejdat' tebe, tcheto tvoi' novii' malenkii' drouia ne v otchen' khorochtchem polojenii…déclara-t-il avant de se fondre à nouveau dans les ombres environnantes. _(Juste te prévenir que ton nouveau petit copain n'est pas dans une très bonne situation…)_

« Tcheto ! Janus, vozvratis' ! » lui hurla-t-elle en tentant de le poursuivre. _(Quoi ! Janus, reviens !)_

Mais seul le silence assourdissant de la jungle se fit écho à son injonction.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nikolaï et Kate couraient à travers la jungle, le souffle court, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la peur au ventre mais avec la ferme intention d'accueillir comme il se doit leurs ennemis. Ils échangèrent un regard sans cesser leur allure effrénée en apercevant les flammes ronger la jungle. Soudain Kate poussa un hurlement quand une gigantesque ombre se forma devant eux et frappa Nikolaï au point de l'évanouir. Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune femme le mit en joue mais quelqu'un arriva de côté pour lever son fusil au moment même où elle appuyait sur la détente. Le coup partit dans les airs et elle jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et furieux sur Sahid qui tenait toujours le canon de l'arme fumante alors que les flammes commençaient à se restreindre sous les efforts conjugués des survivants du crash.

« Qu'est ce que… ? interrogea Kate en le fixant mais il ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle.

« Eko, c'est bon, déclarait l'irakien à l'agresseur du mercenaire. Ils sont avec nous. »

Le nigerian se contenta de hocher la tête et reprit sa lutte contre les flammes tandis que Nikolaï reprenait peu à peu ses esprits :

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Les explications, ce sera pour après si tu veux bien… » lui répliqua Sahid en se retournant vers la jungle en feu.

Kate lui fit une petite mimique et partit aider leurs compagnons. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'incendie était finalement maîtrisé et, sans perdre un instant de plus, la jeune femme se retourna vers l'ancien soldat pour lui demandait des explications.

« Si tu veux bien, tu les auras en route, lui répondit ce dernier en recommençant à marcher. Ils ont vu l'incendie, ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. Il faut vite trouver un endroit sûr.

« Je crois qu'on a l'endroit qu'il vous faut, le coupa Nikolaï, mais…

« Mais d'abord, finit Kate, il va falloir nous dire qui sont ils et où se trouvent les autres rescapés.

« Ils, cracha Ana, ils sont juste à côté de toi !

« Nous sommes les autres survivants du vol Oceanic 815, répondit plus calmement Eko. Ceux de la queue de l'appareil.

« Et vous n'êtes que 2 ?

« Non, j'ai envoyé les autres à l'abri avec Charlie sur la plage. Mais vous avez dit qu'il y a une cachette sûre sur cette île ? »

La jeune femme et le russe hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et commencèrent à marcher pour leur indiquer le chemin vers le bunker. Mais soudain Kate s'arrêta , prise d'une inspiration soudaine, et se tourna vers Sahid :

« Attend, tu as bien dit que tu les avait confié à Charlie…Où est Jack ? »

L'irakien se figea et échangea un regard significatif avec Michael qui baissa le regard pour éviter le regard attentif de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle la voix tremblante. Où est Jack ?

« Il est…tenta de dire Sahid mais il n'eut pas la force d'en dire plus.

« Il est quoi ? continua-t-elle à demander, le souffle court, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Mort, intervint Ana. Jack est mort. »

Kate sentit son cœur manquer un battement et l'air cesser de pénétrer dans ses poumons. Elle tourna la tête vers l'hispanique puis vers ses compagnons, trouvant la confirmation de ses dires dans leur regard résolument concentré sur le sol. Elle tenta de prononcer quelque chose ou de faire un geste mais rien ne sortit, rien ne se produisit, sinon des larmes qui venaient s'égrener sur son visage comme si elle ne pouvait les contrôler. Des tâches foncés se dessinèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait son cœur et son âme se briser en morceaux. Elle sentit qu'au fond d'elle, elle chutait sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle tenta de se rattraper à un arbre alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes fléchir sous elle mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Si il n'y avait pas eu Nikolaï à ses côtés qui eut la présence d'esprit de la recueillir dans ses bras, elle se serait écroulée à terre. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva, recroquevillée entre les bras du mercenaire qui tentait de la calmer en lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'elle pleurait au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Vous auriez pu au moins lui dire de s'asseoir. » reprocha-t-il en envoyant un regard noir aux autres qui se contentaient d'observer la scène.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Sawyer ? Janus ? »

Thia courait à travers la jungle en hurlant leurs noms mais rien ne venait lui répondre hormis le bruissement des feuilles des arbres ou le pépiement des oiseaux. Hors d'haleine, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une clairière et tenta de reprendre son souffle, en jetant des coups d'œil circulaire autour d'elle et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Où êtes vous ? Je vous en prie : faite que je le retrouve » pria-t-elle en lançant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle entendit un craquement sur sa droite ainsi qu'un vague cri étouffé. Sans perdre une seconde de plus et sans penser à l'éventualité d'un piège, elle se précipita dans cette direction. Elle sourit en découvrant Sawyer attaché à un arbre et bâillonné, gigotant en tout sens pour tenter de se détacher, sans succès. Elle se rendit à ses côtés et lui retira le chiffon de sa bouche en plaisantant :

« Alors on m'a dit que t'étais dans les ennuis ?

« Oh et tu viens m'aider ?

« Ce serait le bon moment de rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une expression de déjà vu en sens inverse ?

« Parce qu'on l'a déjà vécu. »

Ils échangèrent un regard sérieux où tout trace de plaisanterie avait disparu et ils ouvrirent la bouche sur le point de s'excuser tous les deux quand des applaudissements retentirent derrière eux. Thia se retourna brusquement tandis que le jeune homme tentait d'apercevoir l'origine de ses bruits par-dessus son épaule.

« Oi, zto deistvitelno troguatelno ! Ti znaiechtcha', Thia, ia tiobia predpotchital ranchtchie. Kogda bilo tolko mi dvoukha. _(Oh, c'est vraiment touchant! Tu sais, Thia, je te préférais avant. Quand il n'y avait que nous deux…)_

« Zto vremia tam okontcheno._(Ce temps là est révolu.)_

« Da. Tak kak on okontchen vremia, kogda ti nie pozvolial sebe oupravliat' tchouvstvami._ (Oui. Comme il est révolu le temps où tu ne te laissais pas guider par les sentiments.)_

« Zto vremia nie souchtchestvovalo nikogda, répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de Sawyer. _(Ce temps-là n'a jamais existé.)_

« Deistvitelno ? Nie daje i ztot moment ? fit-il en lui tournant autour, menaçant. _(Vraiment ? Pas même en ce moment ?)_

« Tcheto tem, tcheto tebia zastavliaet guovorit' zto ? _(Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?)_

« Tvoi glaza. Tvoi glaza nie mogli nikogda mie lguat'... _(Tes yeux. Tes yeux n'ont jamais pu me mentir.) _

« Oslabsia. Zto mejdou toboi i mnoi. _(Relâche le. C'est entre toi et moi.)_

« Ia bil prav, ztot chtchag ? » _(J'avais raison, n'est ce pas?)_

La mercenaire lui décocha un regard noir et Janus eut un immense sourire réjoui, en devinant la réponse sous tendue. Mais il ne le garda pas longtemps car une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se jetait sur lui, une lame tranchante sortie de nulle part.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Walt se trouvait devant l'océan, jetant des bout de bois d'un geste rageur alors que les autres tentaient de trouver un refuge sûr. Libby s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit en engageant la conversation :

« Ca va ?

« A votre avis ?

« A mon avis, tu es en colère parce que ton père t'a envoyé ici. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il a fait ça pour ton bien.

« Non, vous avez tout faux. Je croyais que vous étiez psy…

« Je le suis.

« Alors vous êtes nulle. Si je suis en colère, c'est parce que j'aurais jamais mes 20 700 dollars que Hurley me devait. »

La jeune femme l'observa pendant quelques minutes en silence et eut un petit sourire de côté tandis qu'il réduisait son bâton en morceaux. Il ne pourrait pas la tromper, ni ne pouvait se mentir plus longtemps à lui-même. Cependant, elle ne déclara rien et se contenta fixer l'océan.

Pendant ce temps, Claire et Charlie couchaient Aaron dans le berceau construit par Locke quelques temps auparavant. La jeune femme se figea et des larmes affluèrent à ses beaux yeux bleus :

« Et dire que c'est lui qui me l'a fait…

« Qui lui ? interrogea Charlie en relevant la tête vers elle. Oh, lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait trahi.

« Cette île, répondit d'un ton lugubre le junkie. C'est cette île qui nous rend tous dingues avant de nous tuer.

« Oh, Charlie… »

Elle lui jeta un regard attendri en voyant les larmes poindre sur le visage de cette personne à laquelle elle tenait tant.

« C'était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, éclata Charlie. Un ami sur lequel je pouvais compter quoi qu'il advienne, un ami qui n'était pas intéressé par le fait de traîner avec une rock star, un ami qui ne voulait pas me fourrer sa saloperie de dope. »

Tandis qu'elle était en train de le consoler en le serrant contre lui et en le caressant le dos, elle s'arrêta soudainement et lui demanda, perplexe :

« Quoi !

« Oh, oui, tu as oublié, se rappela Charlie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé maintenant.

« Y a intérêt. Allez viens là. »

Elle lui offrit une nouvelle fois ses bras dans lesquels il trouva refuge où pleurer la perte de Hurley. Après quelques instants, il releva lentement la tête vers elle et ils échangèrent un regard trouble, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques millimètres à peine. Au moment même où elles allaient se frôler, un bruit de brindille cassée se fit entendre et la seconde d'après ils étaient entourés de torches enflammées.


	23. Nous ne nous retrouvons pas toujours

**Riri :** Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier pour tes reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir. Merci pour les exam', ouf, c'est fini !Je suis contente que la suite t'est plue et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celle-ci ! 

Chapitre 23 : Nous ne nous retrouvons pas toujours à l'endroit où nous aimerions être

Alors que Thia se précipitait vers Janus, celui-ci parvint à esquiver le coup mortel qu'elle lui tendait et lui attrapa le poignet tout en l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre. Ce geste pétrifia Sawyer qui craignit un instant que le choc avait évanoui la mercenaire. Heureusement, il la vit au bout de quelques secondes reprendre conscience et lutter pour se relever en gémissant de douleur. Il remarqua alors le redoutable tueur s'approcher d'elle d'une démarche féline en susurrant des paroles incompréhensibles pour l'américain :

" Verit li ti chto oumiichtcha' deistvitelno srazitsia ? " _(Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre_ ?)

Le cœur du jeune homme sortit de sa poitrine en le voyant dangereusement marcher vers la jeune femme, toujours un peu groggy, et il se mit soudain à se battre avec ses liens pour parvenir à se détacher de l'arbre. Thia se leva, bien qu'un peu chancelante, et lui lança un regard où brillaient des étincelles de rage :

" Ti nie bil takje silen i moikha vospominaniak... _(Tu n'étais pas aussi fort dans mes souvenirs...)_

" Ti nie bil takje slab i moikha vospominaniak. " répliqua-t-il, ironique. _(Tu n'étais pas aussi faible dans mes souvenirs.)_

La jeune femme avait ses yeux émeraudes cachés sous son épaisse chevelure sombre et même Sawyer arrêta durant un court instant sa lutte pour se détacher et observa le cours des évènements. La jungle, elle-même, s'était tue, sentant que quelque chose allait changer, que rien ne serait comme cela semblait être, qu'il y aurait un geste fatal qui allait sortir de cette ultime confrontation. Janus attendait et se figea quand il entendit le petit ricanement que poussait sa cousine, un ricanement qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle releva le visage vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas se retenir de rire et, lentement, elle déclara d'un ton assuré :

" Zto, zto imetsia deistvitelno tem, i tchem ia soumel i tebia zastavit' poveriat' ! " _(Ca, c'est bien ce que j'ai réussi à te faire croire !)_

Le russe fronça les sourcils en entendant ceci mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste alors qu'elle fonçait à nouveau sur lui, le couteau en avant qui s'enfonça dans la chair du criminel. Par instinct, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la maintenant contre lui, il parvint à les faire rouler ensemble à terre. Tandis que deux membres d'une même famille se lançaient dans une lutte mortelle, Sawyer recommença à se battre pour se délier un peu et reprit une ardeur qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas en remarquant une lame scintiller dans les mains de Janus. Ses efforts se firent de plus en plus désespérés alors que les secondes s'écoulaient interminables et que des bruit de bataille parvenaient à ses oreilles. Soudain, il n'entendit plus rien. Autant le son des coups et des cris l'avait rempli d'une sueur froide dans le creux du dos, autant ce silence insoutenable lui gelait le cœur. Lentement, il porta son regard sur eux et attendit de voir ce qu'il advenait, de voir qui se relèverait. Les russes étaient tous les deux allongés au sol, couvert de sang, le souffle à peine visible, si bien qu'on pouvait douter que l'un d'entre eux puisse être vivant. Sawyer retint sa respiration quand il entendit un souffle résonner dans les airs et un gémissement s'élever. Des larmes lui étreignirent la gorge et son cœur se brisa en milles morceaux quand il remarqua que c'était la silhouette massive de Janus qui se mettait debout. La rage qui envahit son âme finit de le détacher complètement de l'arbre auquel il était lié malgré lui et se rendit au plus vite auprès des russes, prêt à se battre avec le tueur implacable s'il le fallait. Toutefois, il s'arrêta en cours de chemin et observa le russe tituber de quelques pas en arrière, le sang envahissant sa bouche. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux mais tout devint claire quand il vit le tueur s'effondrer en étant victime de soubresauts et Thia se relever avec difficulté, se tenant le flanc droit pour empêcher le sang de se répandre.

" Khorochtcho siguani' ! " hoqueta le russe alors que des flots contigus de liquide vermeil sortaient de sa bouche. _(Bien joué !)_

Sa cousine se rapprocha de lui et lui jeta un regard froid tandis que le russe expirait, ses yeux vitreux s'éteignant à jamais. Elle renifla et l'air sur son visage se fit énigmatique.

" Spasiva. " se contenta-t-elle de déclarer. _(Merci.)_

Sawyer resta durant quelques secondes à l'observer alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Finalement, elle se tourna partiellement vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard inextricable où les larmes avaient du mal à se contenir. Le jeune homme ne tint pas une seconde de plus et se précipita vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, sentant son cœur en vie battre contre le sien à une allure folle. La mercenaire gémit en poussant un cri de douleur mais il n'en avait cure, il devait la sentir entre ses bras, pour se persuader qu'elle était bien là, vivante.

" Sawyer, tu me fais mal.

" Désolé. fit-il en se détachant d'elle et en l'observant avec des yeux avides. Je crois qu'on peut retourner aux cavernes maintenant ? "

La jeune femme lui fit un mince sourire et acquiesça de la tête avant qu'ils se mettent en route, Sawyer l'aidant à avancer parmi les obstacles naturels de la jungle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlie et Claire se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en observant la clarté menaçante autour d'eux, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et serra un peu plus Aaron dans ses bras d'un geste instinctif de protection. L'ancien junkie passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et examina la situation désespérée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un rapide calcul lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'auraient aucun moyen de s'en sortir vivants si les autres décidaient de lancer une attaque. Mais rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'agissait de l'issue de leurs intentions puisque aucun ne bougeaient et restaient tapis dans l'ombre. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard angoissé quand un bruit se fit entendre et Locke émergea de la jungle, un sourire avenant sur le visage. Instinctivement, Claire recula et Charlie s'avança, faisant rempart de son corps, accueillant avec défiance celui qui l'avait aidé à se sortir de l'enfer de la drogue.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? l'accueillit plutôt sèchement Charlie.

" Ne t'en doutes tu pas, Charlie ? lui répondit le chasseur, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

" Je te préviens si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux...

" Que vas-tu me faire ? Ne vois tu pas que tu ne peux rien contre nous ?

" Ca m'importe peu de mourir, du moment que je peux la protéger.

" Comme tu veux. " déclara Locke en haussant les épaules.

Se disant, il se tourna vers la jungle et sembla échanger un regard muet avec un des autres puis se retourna vers ses anciens amis, un sourire toujours inquiétant sur les lèvres. La seconde d'après, l'enfer s'emparait de la plage. Telle des aigles ayant repéré leur proie, les autres fondirent sur les autres survivants et les encerclèrent tandis que d'autres mettaient le feu aux abri de fortune, ajoutant à la confusion et à la panique. Rose et Bernard se serrèrent l'un à l'autre dans une tente qui commençait à partir en fumée. Ils échangèrent un regard, comme une sorte d'ultime adieu, et l'homme renforça sa prise sur la main droite de son épouse avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Les mots restèrent en suspend entre eux deux, ils avaient passé toute une vie ensemble, ils n'en avaient plus besoin. D'un seul mouvement, Bernard se leva et entraîna avec lui sa femme afin de courir vers la jungle, refuge ultime de leurs espoirs uniques. Un individu à la silhouette imposante leur barra le chemin mais Bernard refusait qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son épouse et, envahi d'un force décuplé par l'adrénaline et l'amour, il parvint à repousser leur oppresseur et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'atmosphère sombre et lourde de la jungle. De leur côté, Claire et Charlie jetaient des coups d'œil affolés et paniqués autour d'eux, se demandant si cette île serait un jour rassasié de chair fraîche. Ils s'étreignirent convulsément la main quand l'étau de leur assaillants se referma sur eux. Désespéré, Charlie hurla à l'adresse de Locke, sagement adossé à un palmier et observant le chaos alentours :

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous veux à la fin ? "

L'homme se retourna lentement vers lui et toujours maître de lui-même :

" Qui t'as dit que c'était après toi que j'en voulais ? "

Le cœur du britannique manqua un battement et il oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre en entendant des hurlements et bruits de lutte derrière lui. Ils reporta son attention sur la plage où des individus sales en haillons se saisissaient de Walt qui tentait, en vain, de se débattre alors que d'autres assommaient Libby, laquelle essayait de lui venir en aide malgré sa taille fluette. L'instant d'après, leurs agresseurs avaient disparu avec l'enfant et Charlie se retourna, éberlué, vers Locke, toujours à la même place et dans la même position. Celui-ci reporta son regard sur son ancien ami et plaisanta avant de se fondre dans la jungle :

" Bien, les amis, ce fut un plaisir. A très bientôt, j'en suis persuadé ! "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Allez, baba, aide moi un peu ! marmonna Nikolaï en supportant le poids de Kate qui était comme morte.

" Tiens, vous êtes si proches maintenant que vous vous échangez des petits noms tendres ? s'informa Sahid, qui en voulait à Ana d'avoir été si brutale.

" De un, nous ne sommes pas proches mais disons qu'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ça rapproche. Et de deux, je ne qualifierais pas 'baba' de petit nom tendre...

" Et ça veut dire ?

" Tu veux pas le savoir.

" Bonne femme, intervint Eko, 'baba' veut dire bonne femme. "

Toutes les personnes présentes (et conscientes) tournèrent un regard intrigué vers lui et le mercenaire fronça les sourcils, interrogateur :

" Tu connais le russe, toi ?

" J'ai eu une fois affaire à des russes... "

_Une silhouette descend d'un minuscule avion de tourisme et jette un coup d'œil observateur autour d'elle sur les feuilles de palmiers secouées par le vent et la poussière s'élever en tourbillon. Il tire une bouffée de sa cigarette et murmure pour lui-même :_

_" Doroguoi guost' i Troulan' ! "_ (Bienvenu à Trouland !)

_Il entendit des pas derrière lui et une voix juvénile résonna dans son dos :_

_" Monsieur Mstislav ? "_

_Le jeune homme se retourna et posa ses yeux bleus glaçants vers l'adolescent revêtu d'un short crasseux et d'un maillot de joueur de basket trop grand pour lui. Il lui fit un immense sourire avide avant de jeter son mégot et de tirer sur son col de prêtre qui l'empêchait de respirer._

_" Non, le patron a pas pu venir et m'envoie à sa place, répliqua-t-il dans un anglais approximatif teinté de son fort accent slave._

_" Et toi, t'es qui ? interrogea un Nigérian en pointant le canon de sa kalachnikov sur le jeune homme._

_" Moi, je suis, comme toi un homme de main, répondit-il en gardant son calme habituel et en lui tendant la main d'un geste amical. Ivan Slesvig, et toi ?_

_" Olusola Logossah. " fit l'africain en serrant la main du mercenaire._

_Ce dernier la lui saisit fermement et lui donna un léger coup qui l'obligea à se mettre à genoux et à laisser tomber son arme. Ivan s'en saisit avec une dextérité intransigeante et l'arma en la pointant sur la nuque du nigérian tandis que l'adolescent poussait un cri de surprise et d'horreur devant ce spectacle :_

_" Très bien, claqua sèchement Ivan, alors règle numéro une, ne jamais menacer un russe avec une arme de son pays. Règle numéro deux, ne jamais me menacer avec une arme ! Capish ? "_

_Quelques instants plus tard, Ivan était amené dans un édifice immense aux allures de nef mais rempli de cartons d'où regorgeaient des sacs de cocaïne et des armes. Dans le fond, se tenaient un grand individu à la silhouette de dos, à genoux et semblant prier. Le mercenaire se rapprocha et renifla pour lui signifier sa présence. Cet inconnu se retourna alors, révélant qu'il ne priait pas mais tenait de la drogue qu'il enfermait dans des petits paquets transparents._

_" Monsieur Eko, salua Ivan en secouant la tête. C'est un bien bel endroit que vous possédez et...original._

_" Nous ne retrouvons pas toujours à l'endroit où nous voudrions être, n'est-ce pas monsieur Slesvig ?_

_" Ouais. Le Patron..._

_" N'a pas pu venir, je suis au courant, le coupa Eko. Mais cela ne va pas changer nos affaires, j'espère ? "_

_Le russe secoua négativement la tête et à cet instant précis pénétrèrent les hommes de main du nigérian, traînant des caisses lourdes de bois qui contenaient vraisemblablement des oreillers. Cependant quand les africains les éventrèrent, ce ne furent pas des plumes qui sortirent mais des balles de fusils et des armes._

_" Le sommeil ne doit pas être très bon avec, plaisanta Eko en souriant._

_" Vous avez la marchandise ? "_

_Le nigérian hocha la tête et se saisit d'une statue de la vierge Marie près de lui sous l'œil intrigué d'Ivan, puis la brisa, révélant des dizaines de sachets de cocaïne. Le russe s'en saisit d'un qu'il goûta avant de hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement._

_" Quand ?_

_" D'ici un mois, le temps de nous occuper des formalités de départ..._

_" Bien_

_" J'aimerai vous poser une question, fit Eko en s'asseyant et en faisant signe à Ivan de l'imiter. Msistlav n'a rien qui le retient en Russie alors pourquoi vous avoir envoyé alors que j'ai ouï dire qu'il tenait à conclure ses marchés lui-même ?_

_" Je le lui ai demandé, répondit Ivan mais voyant que cela ne suffirait pas au nigérian, poursuivit : Baba... une bonne femme me fait fuir mon propre pays._

_" Je vois. Il s'agit toujours de femme dans ce genre de cas._

_" Elle va en épouser un autre. "_

_Le silence se fit durant quelques minutes et Eko prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever puis fit signe à Ivan qu'il était l'heure du départ. Le mercenaire l'imita et ils se serrèrent la main, symbole de leur contrat passé._

_" Vous devriez retourner en Russie et la récupérer. Je sais ce que c'est de renoncer à ce qu'on aime, vous ne serez jamais heureux si vous ne suivez pas votre cœur. Repartez là-bas et battez vous pour elle, si c'est vraiment votre idéal._

_" Elle l'est._

_" Alors vous savez ce que vous devez faire. "_

_Les deux hommes se soutinrent le regard durant quelques minutes avant de se détourner et de partir chacun sur le chemin que la destinée leur préparait_...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de pénétrer dans le bunker, l'alarme se fit entendre et se répercuta sur les murs d'acier. Nikolaï jeta, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, Kate sur un des sofas de la salle à manger et se précipita vers l'ordinateur pour y taper les chiffres maudits. Les autres, quant à eux, observaient l'intérieur avec étonnement et prudence. Quelques instants plus tard, Nikolaï réapparut et s'apprêta à répondre aux flots de questions qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait se faire bombarder. Au lieu de ça, seul Sahid prit la parole et demanda posément :

" C'est sûr au moins ? "

Le russe resta quelques minutes sans voix mais se reprit rapidement :

" Ok, saint Thomas, si tu veux savoir, il y a une cargaison d'armes digne de l'armée derrière, une trappe qui ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur et des portes de sécurité étanches qui se referment en cas d'attaque nucléaire. Rassuré ? "

Le silence s'était fait et les survivants du crash inspectaient la demeure tandis que Nikolaï, quant à lui, jetait un coup d'œil à Kate toujours en état de choc.

" Tu sais, ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça...lui dit-il. Je veux dire, silencieuse et immobile... "

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris étouffés et échangèrent un regard intrigué. D'un même mouvement, ils suivirent le mercenaire qui se dirigeait vers la sortie pour se retrouver dans la jungle où les hurlements se faisaient plus présent. Finalement, Bernard et Rose émergèrent des arbres et jetèrent un regard affolé sur leurs camarades :

" Ils nous ont attaqués. "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sawyer et Thia avançaient péniblement dans la jungle, le jeune homme maintenant toujours la russe près de lui, en partie pour l'aider, mais plus pour la sentir près de lui qu'autre chose en vérité.

" Tu sais, j'ai cru que tu étais morte.

" Et tu as ouvert la bouteille de champagne ? plaisanta-t-elle.

" Oh, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu les mains attachées à un arbre et si j'avais eu une bouteille de champagne, répliqua-t-il en jouant le jeu.

" Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...

" Blague à part, j'ai eu très peur.

" Parce que tu savais que tu serais le prochain à être tué par Janus?

" Thia, je ne plaisante pas, fit-il en s'arrêtant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

" Je sais. " répliqua-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Ils restèrent durant quelques secondes à ne rien dire ou faire, juste à la fixer pour Sawyer, à l'éviter pour Thia. Finalement, elle s'avoua vaincu et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux azur du jeune homme. Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent et s'unirent avec passion, oublieuses du temps et de l'endroit. Cependant, un sifflement les stoppèrent dans leur élan et ils jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux alors que des murmures peu rassurants se faisaient entendre et se superposaient l'un à l'autre dans tous les sens. Ils tournèrent la tête de tout côté pour tenter de découvrir l'origine des sons qui résonnaient en s'intensifiant. Soudain, un bruit de détonation déchira le vacarme, le réduisant au silence. Sawyer eut un soubresaut et un hoquet le saisit tandis que la jeune femme secouait la tête de dénégation en le suppliant du regard. Brusquement, la mercenaire s'écroula en étant prise de spasmes tandis que du sang émergeait par flots contigus du trou béant qui s'était fait dans son estomac. Sawyer tomba à genoux à ses côtés et laissa les larmes l'envahir comme le sang le faisait de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il lui tint la tête et pressait sa main sur la blessure pour empêcher le liquide précieux de s'en échapper mais il y en avait trop pour le retenir.

" J...ja...jam...James, arrête, ça sert à rien, hoqueta-t-elle.

" Non, ça sert pas à rien. On va te ramener aux cavernes et tout va se bien se passer !

" Dis p...p...pas de conneries, s't...s'te plaît.

" Tu peux pas mourir comme ça.

" C'est pou...pourtant ce qu'il se passe, cow...cow boy.

" Me fait pas ça. M'abandonne pas.

" Si j...je pouvais ch...choisir...J'ai fr...froid. Tu veux b...bien me tenir la main ? Je veux pas mou...mourir seule.

" Je suis là, fit Sawyer en lui serrant la main à lui broyer les os.

" C'est pas si t...terrible que ça, la mort, t...tout compte fait. C'est même pl...plutôt sympa, avec toi à m...mes côtés.

" Thia ?

" Mmmh, si t'as quel...quelque chose à dire. C'est le mo...moment.

" Je, hésita-t-il. Je crois que je t'aime.

" Y'a pire com...comme dernière ch...chose à entendre. Pareil, cow boy. "

Sur ces derniers mots prononcés, la russe fut prise d'un spasme ultime qui la coupa définitivement du monde des vivants. Sawyer hurla en serrant contre lui le corps inerte mais encore chaud de la jeune femme, se barbouillant de son sang.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bon alors voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, il vous a plu ? Mais j'en ai pas encore fini avec vous car je vais demander à mes gentils lecteurs si ils veulent bien donner leur avis. Comme vous vous en doutez, la fin approche (dit sur un ton de savant fou, mwahaha...uhm, passons). Enfin voilà, ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux m'arrêter d'écrire sur cette merveilleuse série, bien au contraire puisque les idées germent dans ma petite tête et l'envahissent. Donc, je vais vous demander votre avis et savoir lequel des projets de fic que j'ai vous voudriez voir développer (et aboutir tant qu'à faire...) ?_

_**Et cet avion décolle :** humour/général, c'est le point de vue deux français (un frère et une sœur) sur les évènements depuis le crash et avant, grâce aux flash-back. C'est la seule histoire que j'ai commencé et bien avancé (comprenez la seule pour laquelle j'ai créer plus que le dossier et écrit plus que le titre puisque j'en suis déjà à la moitié du premier chapitre) mais c'est aussi pour laquelle j'ai le plus de réticence. J'ai déjà fait une histoire avec OC et donc j'ai peur de lasser et ne pas intéresser puisque je reprends depuis le crash. Mais ce sera bourré d'humour !_

_**Aucun héros dans ces cieux :** romance/général, en fait ce serait la suite de la saison 2 mais à ma sauce, comprenez pas mal centré sur les feux de l'amour : Charlie/Claire/Sawyer/Kate et Jack/Ana. Alors là, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment amorcer cette histoire en raison du mauvais plan que les scénaristes sont en train de nous faire (tuez Locke !) mais j'ai déjà écrit le titre (enfin 3 puisque j'hésite entre 3) du premier chapitre : hé, faut pas croire c'est déjà pas mal !_

_**Sugarhigh :** humour/romance, là ça m'est venu en écoutant la chanson du même nom des Coyote Shivers et je n'ai absolument rien écrit mais j'ai le synopsis en tête : " Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas écrasés sur une île perdue du pacifique ? Et s'ils avaient été tous ensemble au même lycée ? Et si on mettait Paris en bouteille ? ". Vous l'avez compris, ce serait l'histoire de nos disparus pas perdus mais au lycée._

_Bon bah, voilà c'est tout pour mes gros projets (je ne vous parle pas de mes OS en germe sur Tequila&Tonic, Desmond, Pure shores, bref, imagination débordante...) et je vous supplie de m'aider dans mon choix et de dire quel projet est le plus susceptible de vous séduire. Parce que si je les commence tous les trois, je sais que je ne pourrais les assurer jusqu'à la fin et/ou régulièrement. Voilà, mon destin est entre vos mains (ça va, les épaules vous font pas trop souffrir ?). Bon je vous remercie d'avance et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! (si tout se passe bien...)_


	24. La vengeance guide ses pas

Chapitre 24 : La vengeance guide ses pas

Ils couraient à travers la jungle, les poumons en feu, le cœur bondissant hors de leur poitrine, le diable aux trousses. Ils devaient arriver le plus vite possible, quoi qu'ils leur en coûtent. Si certains devaient chuter en cours de route, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas : le danger était trop présent. Ils avaient réveillé un géant qui dormait depuis des décennies, un géant qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient là, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette île et qu'ils ne seraient jamais en paix s'ils ne déclaraient pas la guerre à l'autre groupe. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit parmi eux et ils se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit, se demandant le pourquoi du comment. Ils entendirent le bruit étouffé d'un corps qui chute puis les cris de désespoir d'un homme qui ne voulait pas voir partir celle qu'il aimait malgré tout. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Locke qui observait la scène à travers le feuillage dense de la jungle, le canon de son revolver fumant toujours. Celui-ci échangea un regard énigmatique avec Zeke puis haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la route qu'ils avaient initialement suivie. Dans la clairière, Sawyer avait laissé tombé sa tête sur la poitrine désespérément immobile, s'abandonnant à la résignation.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charlie approcha Claire de lui avec brusquerie et la serra convulsément dans les bras alors que la jeune femme tremblotait de part en part, ne se remettant pas de l'attaque des autres. Elle ne tint pas plus longtemps et la terreur s'empara d'elle, la forçant à tomber à genoux, les larmes inondant son visage et prête à défaillir au moindre souffle de vent. Le britannique s'agenouilla à ses côtés en tentant de la maintenir à flots et lui entoura le visage de ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder à travers le rideau humide de ses yeux.

« Hé, hé, calme toi. Claire, calme toi. C'est terminé. »

La phrase qu'il ne fallait visiblement pas dire puisque la jeune femme, que toute force avait quitté, se releva et le repoussa en le regardant avec rancœur :

« Arrête de dire ça ! lui hurla-t-elle alors qu'il l'observait, stupéfait de sa violence. Depuis qu'on est sur cette fichue île, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tout est fini, mais à chaque fois ça recommence, Charlie ! A chaque fois que tu dis que le pire est passé, quelque chose d'encore plus horrible se produit ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa durant de terribles secondes, se mordillant la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle disait vrai tandis que le feu rongeait peu à peu les abris que tant de bras avaient construit avec si peu de chose. C'est alors qu'il comprit que les promesses qu'il lui avait faites, il n'y avait jamais cru lui-même, que c'était un mantra qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même car il savait que rien n'irait, que tout se terminerait par sa propre mort. Mais quand bien même la fin était inéluctable, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure sur ce fichue bout de terre perdue sur une planète qui continuerait à tourner alors que son sang se serait arrêter de couler, ses poumons de respirer, son cœur d'aimer. Au bout d'interminables instants de silence sans retour, il revint peu à peu à lui et accrocha son regard au sien et lui demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par les émotions :

« Et que veux tu que je te dise ? Que veux tu que je crois ? Que je baisse les bras et que j'attende sagement que la Grande Faucheuse vienne finir le boulot. Je m'y refuse, Claire. Quant bien même, cette île devrait se délectait de mon corps, elle ne le fera jamais de mon âme. Si je refuse la fatalité, alors je continuerai à vivre, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu veux baisser les bras et t'abandonner au destin, très bien, je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer si je le devais. Mais sache que je veux croire que plus rien de mal ne nous arrivera. »

La mère célibataire l'observa durant un instant, ne sachant que faire ni que croire. Elle en avait assez de se battre pour survivre sur cette île maudite mais elle ne voulait pas tout laisser tomber et exposer son enfant au danger. Et elle ne voulait pas mener Charlie à sa perte. Elle ne pouvait mettre de mots sur les liens qui l'unissaient au britannique : c'était plus que de l'amitié mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Finalement, elle fit un pas en avant comme pour se précipiter dans ses bras mais elle n'en fit tout compte fait rien et Sahid arrivant au pas de course entre eux acheva leurs non-dits.

« Où sont ils ? » pressa-t-il Charlie de répondre.

Ce dernier mit un peu de temps à revenir à la réalité et se rendre compte de l'horreur de la situation.

« Euh, partis.

« Ca on le constate, fit remarquer Ana plutôt brutalement ce qui lui valut un regard noir de tout ceux autour d'elle hormis Eko qui connaissait le personnage.

« Partis avec quoi ? demanda plus calmement le nigérian.

« Ouais, parce que leur visite de simple courtoisie se font plutôt rares…ajouta l'hispanique.

« Où est Walt ? » interrogea Michael en arrivant sur la plage.

Charlie et Claire échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise, faisant comprendre aux nouveaux arrivants que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. A partir de cet instant, Michael devint comme fou, courant à travers la plage et en hurlant le nom de son garçon tout en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? se mêla Nikolaï.

« Locke nous a attaqué. Si jamais vous aviez encore un doute, je vous confirme qu'il est avec eux maintenant.

« Bah évidemment qu'il est avec eux, soupira le russe d'exaspération. Je l'ai vu tuer la française. »

Les autres rescapés du vol déportèrent un regard vers lui, absolument atterré de sa déclaration, alors que celui-ci donnait un coup de pied pour vérifier l'état d'un abri rongé par les flammes. Celui-ci s'effondra dans un grincement de tôle étourdissant et le mercenaire finit par relever la tête en sentant une chape de plomb sur ses épaules.

« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je vous signale que le temps que je revienne pour vous prévenir, déjà j'étais à moitié mort je vous signale au passage, et benh, donc le temps que j'arrive vous aviez tous décidé de faire un petit tour avec le joueur de pipeau local. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient entre eux des évènements qui avaient secoué la plage quelques instants plus tôt, Michael errait toujours dans l'espoir de voir des indices pouvant le mener à son enfant. Des gémissements l'attirèrent et il se précipita sur Libby qui reprenait difficilement conscience. L'homme appela les autres tandis qu'il tentait de la soutenir pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir à nouveau et l'interrogeait sans relâche :

« Libby. Que s'est-il passé ? Ils ont pris Walt ? De quel côté sont-ils partis ? Combien étaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait du mal ? »

Mais la jeune femme semblait hagarde et, visiblement, ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Les autres arrivèrent à ses côtés et lui retirèrent Libby des bras.

« Michael ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ? s'emporta Sahid. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de te parler !

« Charlie, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit alors le père.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Locke et sa bande de nouveaux copains sont venus et l'ont embarqué.

« Par où ? le pressa-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. Ils ont juste disparu dans la jungle, comme, comme des caméléons.

« Vous avez vu sa cheville ? » fit remarquer Bernard en montrant du doigt le pied de la psychiatre.

Tous reportèrent alors leur attention dessus et découvrir que la cheville de la jeune femme était enflée et avait prît une teinte violacée inquiétante. Cette couleur particulière semblait grandement affecter Libby puisque le mauve semblait remonter à travers les veines de la jeune femme les faisant ressortir sur sa peau blême.

« Comment ça lui est arrivé ? interrogea Ana en fronçant les sourcils. Ils l'ont empoisonné ?

« Il semblerait, déclara calmement Eko après avoir reniflé le pied de la jeune femme. Du poison.

« Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça au lieu de la tuer direct ? Moi, c'est ce que j'aurai fait : le poison, c'est nul. fit Nikolaï, toujours aussi accablant d'honnêteté.

« Il a raison, ce n'est pas leur façon d'opérer, Ana. Tu te souviens de Nathan ?

« Qui est Nathan ? s'enquit Michael.

« C'était un des passagers qu'on a cru à tort faire partie des Autres.

« On ? murmura Bernard.

« Bon d'accord : moi, j'en étais persuadée, rectifia-t-elle.

« Et que lui ait-il arriver ?

« Ce n'était pas lui la taupe mais Goodwin qui pour l'empêcher de le démasquer lui a brisé la nuque.

« Charmante façon d'opérer, pointa Charlie.

« En tout cas, la plus humaine façon de tuer. Mais alors si ce n'est pas eux, comment a-t-elle été empoisonnée ?

« Hé, les interrompit Nikolaï alors qu'ils se perdaient dans leurs pensées pour découvrir ce qu'il était advenu à la jeune femme. Par ici. »

Ils s'approchèrent tous de lui et portèrent leur regard sur ce qu'il pointait mais ne remarquait rien de spécial.

« Vous voyez pas ? Là ! insista-t-il en rapprochant son index d'une feuille légèrement écorné.

« Bah, c'est une feuille, répondit Charlie, déçu de la découverte du siècle.

« Excusez moi, s'énerva Michael, mais on a autre chose à foutre qu'observer le paysage. Les Autres ont enlevé mon fils et Libby n'est pas au mieux de sa forme…Alors si vous avez pas autre chose comme plan, je propose de la ramener dans votre bunker et d'y prendre les armes dont le russe nous a parlé pour aller récupérer mon fils.

« Et comment tu vas arriver à les retrouver, Einstein, si tu sais pas où ils sont ? cracha Ana.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Vu leur nombre, ils ne peuvent être aussi invisibles que ça sur une île.

« Hé ! réveille toi : c'est leur île. Bien sûr qu'ils sont invisibles. Ils en connaissent tous les coins et recoins alors que nous sommes les intrus.

« Bon hé ! hurla Nikolaï. Ils sont passés par là ! »

L'explosion eut l'effet escompté puisque calma les esprits, sauf celui du mercenaire, et les regards se déportèrent aussitôt sur lui.

« C'est ce que je vous montrais. Ils sont peut être invisibles mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont humains et s'ils sont humains, ils marchent et s'ils marchent, ils laissent des traces. Aussi infimes soient-elles. Donc, poursuivit-il en voyant le manque total de réaction de la part de ses camarades, on va suivre le plan du papa inquiet. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ce fut l'alarme qui la réveilla de la torpeur dans laquelle elle avait sombré depuis l'annonce de Sahid. Mécaniquement, elle se leva et alla à l'ordinateur où elle entra le code pour qu'il reprenne à zéro. Elle reporta alors le regard autour d'elle et des larmes inondèrent ses yeux verts tandis qu'elle explosait en sanglots, son cœur se brisant en milles éclats. A travers le rideau d'eau, Kate se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain et passa le visage sous le liquide glacé. Lentement, elle releva la tête et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle préféra détourner le regard et ce fut à ce moment que ses amis arrivèrent portant avec eux une femme inconnue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix morne qu'elle avait voulu vivante.

« C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, les Autres les ont attaqués sur la plage et ont embarqué Walt avec eux, lui répondit Nikolaï en allongeant l'évanouie sur le lit encore défait.

« Et elle que lui ait-il arriver ?

« Mauvais timing. Apparemment, elle s'est empoisonné toute seule. Faut vraiment le faire.

« Kate, vous n'avez pas touché au stock de Jack ? l'interroge Sahid.

« Non, répondit-elle, la voix brisée et prête à éclater en sanglot à nouveau. Il est toujours aux grottes. On a dû en utiliser une partie pour Nikolaï mais il en reste pas mal.

« Ici, vous avez rien qui pourrait l'aider ? »

La jeune femme nia de la tête et remarqua le manège de Michael qui était parti dans l'armurerie. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Sahid sortait du bunker au pas de course et elle se rapprocha du père éploré :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

« On va récupérer mon fils dès que Sahid sera de retour.

« Je viens avec vous, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton résolu.

« Excuse moi mais hors de question, fit Nikolaï en laissant place à Bernard pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil sur Libby.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que maintenant que Jack est mort, c'est à moi de te dire non, plaisanta-t-il. Non mais sans déconner, il faut que quelqu'un reste pour taper le code.

« Claire peut le faire à ma place.

« Non, il nous l'a confié à nous et j'ai l'impression que personne d'autre ne doit le faire. De plus, tu pourras t'occuper de la Belle au bois dormant.

« Nikolaï, me fait pas ça. Je dois partir avec vous.

« Non, je sais pourquoi tu y vas : la vengeance ; et ce n'est pas le meilleur état d'esprit pour remporter un combat. Tu restes.

« Qui d'autre se joint à nous ? » lança Michael à travers la pièce.

Ana jeta un regard méprisant sur Kate et se saisit d'une arme qu'elle rangea dans sa ceinture puis s'appuya sur son bâton en attendant que les autres donnent leur réponse. Eko, sans un mot, se saisit d'un fusil qu'il vérifia avant de le poser sur son épaule. Michael posa son regard sur Bernard qui dénia lentement de la tête en se saisissant de la main de son épouse. Le père ne lui en voulait pas : après tout s'il venait de l'enfer, il était normal qu'il ne veuille plus y remettre les pieds.

« Et toi Noel ? » interrogea le russe en regardant Charlie.

Le rocker se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que Claire se saisissait brusquement de sa main qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser partir.

« Charlie, non ! »

Le britannique évita le regard de la mère célibataire et détacha la main de la sienne pour se saisir d'une arme.

« J'en suis. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sahid revenait des grottes, le sac rempli de médicaments pour Libby quand il entendit une brindille se briser sur sa gauche. Se saisissant du revolver qu'il avait récupérer dans les affaires du médecin, il bifurqua et pointa le canon sur les buissons qui remuaient. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent pour finalement dévoiler un Sawyer couvert de sang et portant le corps inerte de la mercenaire. L'irakien fronça les sourcils, son regard posant un interrogation muette. Le jeune homme leva un regard acier sur lui et murmura entre ses dents d'un ton grondant de menace :

« Que Dieu vienne en aide à chacun d'entre eux. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils descendirent dans le bunker et un cri d'effroi les accueillit en découvrant l'état de Sawyer et le macabre bagage dans ses bras. Nikolaï se précipita vers lui et retira Thia des bras du jeune homme qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre de fatigue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea le mercenaire tandis que Kate se précipitait à ses côtés pour le soigner.

« J'en sais trop rien. Elle venait de tuer Janus et on revenait quand une détonation est partie des arbres environnants et l'a tuée.

« Locke, réalisa Charlie.

« Il les a attaqué avec ses sbires et a emmené Walt avec lui. » précisa Michael devant le regard interrogateur de Sawyer.

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté et repoussa Kate qui lui désinfectait la lèvre coupée. A cet instant, Nikolaï ,qui s'était tenu silencieux et en retrait quelques temps, s'approcha de lui et tous craignirent le pire en sentant sa colère contenue. L'arnaqueur échangea un regard avec lui où il laissait le mercenaire libre de lire ses pensées les plus profondes. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Nikolaï lui tendit finalement un revolver chargé que Sawyer saisit avant de le ranger dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Je crois que tu auras besoin de ça… »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils se tenaient tous dans la jungle et faisaient leurs déchirants adieux : ceux qui partaient savaient qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non retour ; ceux qui restaient pressentaient qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais certains d'entre eux. Bernard serra la main d'Eko et Ana en leur souhaitant bonne chance, se sentant honteux de ne pas partir avec eux.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, lui déclara le nigérian comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Tu as retrouvé ta femme et c'est tout ce qui compte. Prends soin de Libby.

« Ouais, puis de toute façon, t'aurais pas survécu, déclara Ana avant de le serrer dans les bras. Prends bien soin de toi. »

Le vieil homme les observa s'éloigner dans la jungle aux côtés de Michael et salua les autres passagers avec sa femme. Alors que Sahid disait adieu à Aaron, Nikolaï serrait la main de Kate qui visiblement lui en voulait encore :

« Pourquoi tu veux bien de Sawyer et pas de moi ? Tu sais tout en autant que je sais que la vengeance guide ses pas…

« Parce que Sawyer veut mourir, lui répliqua le mercenaire. Toi, tu n'es pas prête à tout quitter. Ne m'en veux pas, ok. Cette vengeance ne te serait pas salvatrice. Quand tu as fais ce que tu as fait, est-ce que ça t'as soulagé ?

« Non, avoua-t-elle.

« Tuer Locke ne te soulagera pas plus que d'avoir tuer ton père. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de partir tandis que Sawyer se plantait devant elle, le regard mort.

« Désolé pour Jacko, lui fit-il avant de se tourner vers la jungle pour rejoindre les autres.

« Sawyer, le rappela-t-elle, je suis désolée pour Thia.

« Ouais, je suis désolé, tu es désolée, le monde entier est désolé mais ça changera rien à rien.

« Ne meurs pas là-bas, le supplia-t-elle.

« Y a pas de risque, répliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard déterminé dans le sien. Je suis déjà mort. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui voyait partir une des dernières personnes en qui elle avait finalement réussi à avoir confiance. A côté d'eux, Charlie faisait ses adieux au petit Aaron et à Claire.

« Tu peux encore reculer, tu sais, le supplia la jeune femme.

« Non, je ne peux plus. Tu vois, cette fois-ci, tout sera vraiment fini que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi. Je veux partir de l'île avec toi en vie. Promet moi que tu vas me revenir. »

Le rocker lui répondit par un sourire puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de rejoindre ses camarades de combat qui commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la jungle qui les engloutit bientôt à la vue de ceux qui restaient. Claire éclata en sanglot et Kate la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter même si elle-même était au bord du gouffre.


	25. Prier peut être

Note : Nous y voilà. Le dernier chapitre est arrivé et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Ca a été un vrai plaisir de faire une petit bout de chemin avec vous mais je referme cette histoire avec « prier, peut être ». Je reviendrai très certainement pour une nouvelle histoire un peu plus tard. Je voudrai remercier très sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont lu et soutenu par leurs messages encourageant ! Merci à misaralullaby ; narayam ; Anabeille ;laptitepuce ; Riri ; et spéciale dédicace à Charlita, Jylly Brandebouc et The Werewolf ! Vous êtes les meilleurs, je vous adore et je vous dédicace ce chapitre !

A Charlita, Jylly Brandebouc et the Werewolf 

Chapitre 25 : Prier peut être

Kate appliqua un linge mouillé sur le front brûlant de Libby et son regard se porta, rêveur, sur la fenêtre d'où émanait la lumière artificielle d'un faux soleil.

« Ca fait 5 jours maintenant. »

La voix chaleureuse de Rose la fit tressaillir et elle se retourna vivement vers la femme d'âge mûr. Elle lui fit un sourire triste et jeta un coup d'œil sur la psychiatre grelottante et remuant :

« J'espère que ça ne va aller qu'en s'améliorant.

« Je ne parlais pas de Libby, répliqua doucement Rose en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je sais. »

Kate baissa le regard et sursauta quand elle sentit la main rugueuse de l'afro-américaine saisir la sienne dans un mouvement de compassion.

« Je m'inquiète plus que je ne devrai vous pensez ?

« Je pense qu'il nous ait arrivé des choses atroces sur cette île et que vous avez raison de vous ronger les sangs…mais cela ne les fera pas revenir plus vite pour autant.

« Que dois-je faire alors ?

« Prier, peut être, proposa Rose malgré la moue dégoûtée de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai jamais…eu beaucoup de talent avec ce genre de chose.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de joindre les mains ou vous mettre à genoux. Le plus important se passe ici. » répliqua-t-elle en désignant le cœur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Nikolaï en marchant aux côtés d'un Sawyer toujours en rogne.

« Que veux tu qu'il se soit passé ? On papotait tranquillement dans la jungle, enfin plutôt un début de dispute se profilait à l'horizon pour être plus exact, puis y eu ce foutu truc avec les bruits tout autour de nous, on entendait des murmures, excuse moi si j'ai pas très bien compris quel était leur sujet de conversation, et puis bang.

« Bang ?

« Bang.

« Et as-tu la moindre idée de qui a bangé ?

« Non, pas la moindre.

« C'est certainement Locke.

« Pourquoi lui ?

« Il a une dent contre les russes, je suppose. Je crois que dans son esprit timbré, il croit qu'on est venu tout corrompre.

« Ouais, et bien que ce soit lui ou pas lui, tu me laisseras l'honneur de le massacrer.

« Hors de question !

« Comment ça ! se figea le jeune homme en arrêtant Nikolaï.

« Cet honneur me revient : il a tué ma partenaire.

« Il a tué ma…voulut répliquer l'américain mais se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ta quoi ?

« N'importe, c'est à moi de le tuer. Un centimètre à droite et c'était moi qu'il tuait.

« Très bonne motivation, ironisa le mercenaire.

« Les gars, intervint Ana en se joignant à leur prise de bec. Ca sert à rien de décider qui tuera qui avant même qu'on ait pu trouver qui que ce soit. Alors vous vous la fermez et on continue d'avancer en silence, bande d'abrutis finis !

« Oh la ferme toi-même, Rambita ! lança Sawyer.

« Ouais, mêle toi de tes miches, baba ! ajouta le russe.

« Attends mais je rêve pour quoi vous vous…

« Ana ! Chut ! lui intima Eko qui venait de s'arrêter aux côtés d'un Charlie surpris.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Cependant, elle cessa automatiquement de râler quand elle vit la stature attentive du nigérian qui guettait l'air. Charlie jetait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais ne bougeant pas, par peur de marcher sur une brindille. Les autres les rejoignirent intrigués et tendirent à leur tour l'oreille. Au bout de quelques instants, Ana lança un regard atterré à son compagnon d'infortune en entendant des rires enfantins s'élever dans les airs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claire ferme les yeux et laisse la caresse du vent venir remuer ses cheveux collés par la chaleur du soleil dardant ses rayons sur elle. Le bruit des vagues lui parvient mêlé à une douce mélodie jouée au piano. Elle rouvre son regard outremer pour le porter sur Charlie, faisant courir ses doigts agiles sur l'instrument tandis que la mer venait ronger ses pieds. La jeune femme a un tendre sourire qui se dessine sur son visage exténué et une joie immense et bienfaisante envahit son être.

« Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Bernard vient la déranger dans sa contemplation et elle tourne la tête vers lui pour l'accueillir tandis qu'il prend place à ses côtés. Elle reporte ensuite son attention sur Charlie mais son cœur se glace en découvrant que la plage est déserte : aucune trace de piano, aucune trace de son ami.

« Vous savez ce n'est pas bon ce que vous faite…

« Ce que je fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle sortant de sa rêverie.

« Ce que vous faites, juste à cet instant. Attendre qu'ils reviennent toute la journée sous ce soleil de plomb…ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour votre santé. Ca fait 5 jours maintenant…

« Je l'ai vu.

« Comment ça ?

« Charlie. Il jouait du piano sur la plage pour moi et Aaron. Ets ce que ça veut dire que…?

« Non, c'était juste un mirage. Il fait si chaud.

« Et c'était aussi un mirage quand Kate a parlé avec Jack ?

« Comment ça ?

« Au moment où Jack mourrait de l'autre côté de l'île, elle lui a parlé au même moment. Si je viens de voir Charlie, tout comme elle a vu Jack, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est en train de mourir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton désespéré au pauvre homme d'âge mûr qui ne savait quoi répondre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Hé, euh, je sais pas pour vous, mais ça, ça me fait encore plus flipper qu'un ours polaire en colère sur une île tropicale…plaisanta à moitié Charlie en suivant ses compagnons se dirigeant vers les cris d'enfants.

« Walt? Interrogea Michael.

« Non, ce n'est pas Walt...répliqua Ana en échangeant un regard avec Eko.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? Des schtroumpfs ? » interrogea Sawyer.

Les autres rescapés ne relevèrent pas et s'approchèrent en rampant pour observer quelques mètres plus bas deux enfants jouer avec insouciance autour d'une source d'eau bouillonnante et dégageant une odeur d'œufs pourris. Les yeux de l'hispanique se troublèrent quand elle reconnut ces enfants et Eko posa une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter. Mais la jeune femme s'en dégagea et s'approcha en silence pour trouver une voie d'accès. Bientôt, elle fut suivie de Michael qui jubilait de retrouver son fils et d'Eko, stoïque comme à son habitude. Sawyer et Nikolaï se précipitèrent pour arriver le premier et avoir l'honneur de massacrer Locke tandis que Charlie leva les yeux au ciel en joignant les mains :

« Euh, siouplaît là-haut. D'accord, ça fait un bail que je me suis pas confesser ou aller à l'église mais je veux juste vous demander une faveur : revoir Claire et Aaron. Hé attendez moi ! » cria-t-il en direction de ses camarades qui avançaient sans se soucier de lui.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L'alarme venait de cesser d'émettre son cri strident quand des bruits de panique parvinrent aux oreilles de Kate. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se précipita dans leur direction et arrêta sa course en découvrant Claire au milieu de la cuisine, fixer quelque chose un peu plus loin, Aaron dans les bras qui commençait à pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'australienne posa son regard outremer sur elle et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais rien ne sortit. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux, s'ajoutant à ceux de son enfant, et finalement elle parvint à déclarer :

« Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien. »

Kate reporta aussitôt son attention sur le corps frissonnant et fiévreux de Libby dont la sueur avait prît une teinte inquiétante qui faisait rougir les draps. Elle avança d'un pas et observa le ballet terrifiant de Rose et de son mari qui s'activaient autour de la malade. Tandis que l'afro-américaine tentait d'apaiser les douleurs insoutenables de la jeune femme, Bernard l'obligeait à avaler des antibiotiques qu'elle recrachait. La malade fut soudain prise de convulsions que les conjoints tentèrent de maîtriser mais sans y parvenir. Finalement après une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, Libby cessa tout simplement de se débattre et retomba tel un poids mort sur le lit alors que les cris d'Aaron redoublèrent de volume. Kate posa une main sur sa bouche tandis que la mère se détournait de ce spectacle insoutenable et tentait d'apaiser les pleurs de son enfant. Bernard, résigné, ferma les yeux à jamais clos, de celle qui était devenu une amie au fil des semaines passées et déclara, inutilement :

« C'est fini. »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Comment on fait ? murmura Sahid en se rapprochant d'Ana tout en observant les Autres vaquer à leurs occupations.

« Moi, je propose de foncer dans le tas et d'aviser, intervint Sawyer en armant son revolver.

« Et t'es gentil mais y en a qui sont pas suicidaires et qui veulent rentrer à la maison, s'exclama Charlie.

« Ah ouais vraiment ?

« Ouais vraiment !

« Dans ce cas là, pourquoi être venu ? Tu sais tout autant que moi que personne ne s'en sortira indemne.

« J'ai pas demandé indemne, j'ai juste demandé vivant ! »

Les autres ne prirent pas part à l'échange et tentèrent d'échafauder une plan mais c'était sans compter sur un père en colère et impatient de retrouver son enfant. Dès qu'il aperçut Locke sortir d'une sorte de cabane, Michael dévala la descente qui se trouvait sous ses pieds et se précipita vers le vieil homme, l'arme au poing. Ses camarades haussèrent les yeux au ciel, partagé entre une soudaine envie meurtrière à son égard et un devoir de secours et d'assistance. Dès qu'il fut parvenu en bas, des cris se répercutèrent autour de lui ameutant des gens à l'allure inquiétant. Locke leur fit un geste qui sembla les stopper un instant et engagea la conversation avec lui :

« Michael ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« Mon fils ! Où est-il ?

« Il est mieux là où il se trouve.

« Qu'en as-tu fais ? s'exclama le père en avançant sur lui, menaçant.

« C'est un garçon vraiment spécial. Je te l'ai dit: il se trouve bien mieux où il se trouve. »

Ce disant, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard vers la source de sulfure où les enfants jouaient quelques instants plus tôt. Michael jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus et comprenant sans rien voir, il se rua comme une bête sauvage sur celui qu'il considérait comme allié avant que tout n'arrive. Voyant cela, Nikolaï et Sawyer se précipitèrent en même temps pour l'empêcher de jouer avec leur proie, bientôt suivi de leurs autres compagnons tandis que ceux de Locke refermait un cercle mortel sur eux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Euh, en fin de compte, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Libby, intervint Bernard tandis qu'ils étaient tous regroupés autour du cimetière improvisé. Mais je peux vous dire que c'était une jeune femme exceptionnelle qui voulait venir en aide à tout le monde. La première chose qu'elle a faite c'est de s'occuper des blessés sans réfléchir à elle-même. Puis, c'est elle qui s'est occupé des…enfin de eux quand Ana n'était pas là. Elle est parvenue à nous protéger et c'est sans doute en partie grâce à elle qu'Ana, Eko et moi sommes encore là pour vous parler d'elle. Enfin, où que tu te trouves, Libby, j'espère que tu es en paix et tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs. Amen. »

Les autres répétèrent Amen et commencèrent à la recouvrir de terre pour laisser le plus gros du travail au vieil homme et à Kate. Claire s'éloigna avec Aaron et se tourna vers la ligne d'horizon désespérément vide.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda Rose en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui. Je m'en veux de ne pas être plus peinée par sa mort. Mais je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et je n'ai pas eu le temps…

« C'est compréhensible. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. D'autant que vous êtes déjà assez préoccupée par ceux qui sont partis dans la jungle.

« Oui. Quand ils ont disparus dans la végétation, j'ai eu l'étrange pressentiment qu'on ne les reverrai plus jamais et ça me fait peur.

« Il faut garder l'espoir. Ils sont forts et professionnels : une policière; un soldat; un mercenaire; Sawyer quoi qu'il soit…Ils vont s'en sortir.

« Je sais : ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiète.

« Charlie a certainement la meilleure raison de rester en vie et de revenir. Et quand il a quelque chose dans la tête, celui-là on ne peut pas la lui retirer. »

La jeune femme explosa de rire devant cette description si fidèle à l'original. Rose rigola encore quelques instant avant que son regard n'accroche quelque chose :

« Vous voyez ça ? »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« On peut se mêler de la partie ? » plaisanta Sawyer en entrant dans le cercle menaçant des Autres.

Il fut bientôt rejoints par ses compagnons et un violent combat débuta dès l'instant où Eko brisa la nuque d'un agresseur potentiel qui se faufilait pour l'attaquer par derrière. Michael se précipita sur la source d'eau bouillonnante et explosa en sanglots quand il y perçut au fond une silhouette floue et sombre. Les larmes lui étreignirent la gorge tandis qu'il murmurait :

« Walt, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait ? »

Par réflexe paternel, il avança la main vers le liquide brûlant et s'engagea à l'intérieur, préférant ignorer la douleur intense qui s'emparait de son être sans aucune commune mesure avec celle qui étouffait son cœur.

« Michael, qu'est ce que tu fait ! s'exclama Charlie en l'observant se suicider pour sortir son fils de l'enfer liquide. Sahid, fais quelque chose ! »

L'oriental porta son attention sur la scène se précipita pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais il fut arrêté dans sa course par une adolescente en haillons qui le fixa de ses grands yeux clairs empreints d'une lueur de démence :

« Salut, beau brun ! » fit-elle en jouant avec son couteau de boucher dans la main.

De son côté, Ana jeta un regard dégoûté à Michael qui était parvenu à saisir le cadavre ébouillanté de son enfant et qui suintait lui-même, laissant voir ses chairs sanguinolentes. Il parvint à atteindre le bord et pleura, laissant le désespoir l'envahir, puis finalement expira, toujours penché sur le corps de son unique enfant, de sa seule raison d'être. L'hispanique préféra détourner les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui l'avait mené ici. Dans ce chaos de sang et de chaires brûlées, de cris et d'armes, de haine et de furie, deux enfants se tenaient la main et observaient de leurs yeux innocents la folie des hommes.

« Emma ? Zack ? les appela-t-elle en s'approchant. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? C'est Ana. Je vous ai promis de vous ramener à votre maman. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Les enfants lancèrent un regard étrange sur elle, mêlant terreur et curiosité. La jeune femme continua de s'approcher d'eux, rangeant son arme dans la poche de son jean et mettant la main en avant.

« C'est vrai ? interrogea Zack.

« Bien sûr. Tout est terminé maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. Venez avec moi. »

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard où chacun demandait à l'autre quoi faire. Finalement, ils hochèrent la tête et marchèrent vers elle, Emma serrant son ours en peluche en piteux état contre elle. Les derniers mètres furent les plus difficile à parcourir pour ces enfants qui n'avaient plus confiance en les adultes mais ils le firent au pas de course et s'accrochèrent de toutes leurs force à Ana, l'encerclant de leurs petits bras et se laissant aller aux sanglots salvateurs. La jeune femme sourit et s'abaissa pour être à leur hauteur :

« Vous voyez. On ne vous veut aucun mal.

« Non, pas vous, constata Zack.

« Pas vous. » répéta sa sœur en serrant un peu plus son nounours.

La policière ne vit pas le coup venir mais sentit une lame glacée glisser sur son cou. Elle jeta un regard stupéfait sur Emma qui tenait le couteau ensanglanté dissimulé dans la peluche qui gisait désormais à terre, décapitée. Elle les interrogea une dernière fois du regard avant de s'effondrer à terre, la mort achevant son œuvre.

« Maintenant, vous ne nous ferez plus aucun mal ! » déclara froidement Zack en jetant un regard méprisant sur le corps agonisant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » fit Rose avant de courir sur la plage bientôt suivie par Claire.

Bernard et Kate échangèrent un regard intrigué puis laissèrent tomber leurs pelles pour s'approcher et voir quelle mouche avait piqué les jeunes femmes. Celle-ci sautillaient sur la plage et faisaient de grands signes en direction de l'océan. Ils suivirent l'objet de leur folie passagère et fut stupéfait en découvrant au loin une silhouette massive se découpant sur l'horizon et ressemblant à un lourd cargo voguant sur les flots. Sans perdre une seconde, ils se précipitèrent aux côtés de Rose et Claire et se joignirent à elles en faisant de grands signes au niveau du large. Bernard ne perdit pas la raison et réalimenta le feu mourrant. L'idée germa dans la tête de Kate qui prit une branche et enflamma les divers abris éparpillés sur la plage pour signifier leur présence sur l'île à ces sauveteurs incongrus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eko avait suivi toute la scène et s'était précipité mais arrivé trop tard, il n'avait pu sauver Ana qui expira dans ses bras, sans un mot. Il leva un regard empli de colère et de vengeance envers les deux enfants qui l'observaient le sourire aux lèvres, avec le regard de l'ancien Eko, avec le regard de celui qui écrasait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il se leva sans un mot et pointa son arme sur ces enfants qui semblaient toujours aussi amusé du spectacle sanguinolent qu'ils avaient eux même provoqués. Zack éclata de rire et lança au nigérian :

« Allons, mon père ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! »

Sans un mot, il appuya sur la détente et la balle vint atterrir entre les deux yeux du garçon qui sous la violence du choc, fit un petit saut en arrière, mort sur le coup. Emma jeta un regard effrayé et suppliant sur Eko, comprenant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, mais rien n'y fit et elle subit le même sort que son frère.

De son côté, Sahid et son agresseur s'observaient toujours dans un duel oculaire quand une jeune femme blonde en haillons passa près d'eux et lança :

« Allez Alex ! Laisse en un peu aux autres !

« Alex ? s'étonna l'irakien.

« T'inquiète pas, Karen, je te laisse le blondinet là-bas !

« Tu es trop bonne, plaisanta la dénommée Karen en s'approchant de Charlie.

« Alex ? persévéra Sahid. Vous êtes la fille de Danielle ?

« Je ne connais pas de Danielle.

« Je connais votre mère.

« Grand bien vous fasse ! » répliqua-t-elle en le menaçant de son arme.

Le soldat comprit que la discussion n'était pas de mise et se mit en position, pointant le canon de son revolver sur elle s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la gâchette. Toutefois, il rata son coups quand elle sauta de côté et il sentit la morsure brûlante d'une balle traverser sa poitrine. Il lança un regard stupéfait sur l'adolescente qui avait troqué son couteau contre un 9 millimètres.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a que des armes archaïques ?

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il avant de s'effondrer à terre.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fut sa réponse tandis que l'irakien expirait, partagé entre la peur de mourir, la certitude de ne plus jamais retrouver Nadia et le soulagement de retrouver Shannon.

Nikolaï était parvenu aux côtés de Locke, bien avant Sawyer, grâce à un coups bas qui l'avait fait chuter et tomber entre les mains d'un Autre. Le scandinave se retrouva hors d'haleine devant celui qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer une fois.

« Comme on se retrouve.

« Content de voir que tu te portes bien, l'accueillit le chasseur.

« Désolé, si je ne te le retourne pas.

« Logique, tu n'es pas digne de cette île.

« Toi si ?

« Cette endroit m'a appelé pour me laver de mes péchés mais certains en ont trop pour espérer être secourus.

« Très bien le messie. Tu peux faire ta dernière prière. »

Nikolaï tira et un coup percuta de plein fouet l'épaule de Locke qui s'effondra à terre.

« Ca, c'est pour tous ceux que t'as piégé. »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui lança un violent coups de pieds dans les parties intimes, le faisant se courber en deux :

« Ca, c'est pour Thia. »

Il l'acheva en écrasant son crâne de sa botte :

« Et ça, c'est pour moi. »

Il entendit un coup partir derrière lui et le mercenaire se retourna pour voir Sawyer, plus qu'en rogne, s'approcher de lui :

« C'était moi qui devait le tuer !

« Ouais, bah, désolé si t'es pas assez rapide mon vieux, répliqua Nikolaï. Le premier arrivé, le premier serv… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase et s'écroula en avant, stupéfiant Sawyer qui observa le couteau de chasse planté dans l'arrière du crâne du scandinave qui ne put que murmurer qu'une vague « Terence », de ce que put entendre l'arnaqueur. Celui-ci releva un regard stupéfait sur Locke qui se tenait debout, le visage et l'épaule en charpie, mais toujours en un morceau :

« Alors ? Il paraît que tu veux me tuer ?» s'informa ce dernier.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Salut ! déclara un matelot en sautant sur la plage. Je peux savoir comment vous avez échoué ici ?

« Nous sommes les rescapés du vol Oceanic 815, se présenta Bernard.

« Oceanic 815, fiouuu, siffla un autre matelot. Ca fait un bail qu'on vous croyez morts !

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes-là ? interrogea le capitaine.

« Trop longtemps.

« Benh vous avez de la chance qu'une tempête nous a éloigné de notre cap ! Vous êtes vraiment des cul bénis !

« Matthews ! s'exclama son supérieur.

« Pardon, capt'aine !

« Je suppose que vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous ? proposa ce dernier. Vous n'êtes que ça ? »

Ils échangèrent tous un regard gêné et leurs yeux se déportèrent malgré eux vers la jungle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eko avança vers Charlie pour lui prêter main forte mais fut arrêté par la silhouette immense d'un homme barbu qui semblait être le chef de cette joyeuse petite troupe qui se rétrécissait de minute en minute. Il ne prononça aucun mot mais une telle rage émanait de son être que le barbu crut bon de s'expliquer :

« Je suis désolé que les choses se terminent ainsi mais vous n'êtes pas de bonnes personnes pour notre Eden. »

Eko ne répliqua rien mais ses yeux signifiaient 'je vous le confirme' quand il se jeta sur lui dans un duel à mort. De son côté, Charlie venait d'abattre la blonde qui le menaçait d'une carabine :

« J'ai déjà tué un homme, je peux recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire. » prévint-il.

Sawyer arma son revolver et le pointa sur Locke :

« Les rumeurs disent toujours vraies. »

Le combat prit fin entre Eko et le barbu. Ce dernier se releva une immense plaie béante dans le ventre causée par la machette du nigérian qui gisait, les yeux fixant le vide intersidérale de l'éternité. Charlie se figea un instant mais parvint à éviter les coups d'une Alex déchaînée qu'il refroidit d'une balle sur la tempe. Il s'approcha, gagné par le regain d'espoir qu'il ne restait que deux adversaires, certes des plus coriaces, mais s'ils les battaient, il pourrait revenir auprès de Claire. Il s'avança vers le barbu et leva son arme pour tirer sur celui-ci mais seul un clic vide se fit entendre. Paniqué, il se jeta sur l'arme de Sahid toujours à moitié pleine mais trop tard. Il releva lentement le regard sur le barbu et le supplia du regard mais rien n'y fit. Son agresseur lui saisit la tête entre les deux mains avant de la lui tourner brusquement, lui brisant la nuque. Toutefois, il ne lui survécut pas longtemps et la blessure dans son abdomen reprit le dessus et l'emporta dans l'autre monde.

De leur côtés, Sawyer et Locke appuyèrent sur leur gâchette en même temps, le coups les atteignant au même moment. Locke fut le premier à lâcher son arme et à s'effondrer à terre, le regard devint vitreux puis mort quand sa poitrine cessa de se soulever. Sawyer, quant à lui, se contenta de s'asseoir à terre en comprimant la douleur qui lui saisissait le cœur. Voilà, c'était fini. La boucle était bouclée, pensa-t-il en observant le spectacle de désolation et de mort l'entourant. Il leva un regard apaisé vers le ciel et ses pensées se tournèrent malgré lui vers ses parents. Il les ferma et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il allait les rejoindre, eux et elle. Il retira sa main de sa poitrine dévoilant un creux là où devait se trouver son cœur avant de s'effondrer en arrière, expirant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claire jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et se mordilla la lèvre partagée entre la main tendue du capitaine et la peur d'abandonner Charlie. Une mélodie jouée au piano attira son regard vers quelques plus mètres plus loin où Charlie, assis, jouait de l'instrument avec toute la concentration et l'émotion qu'il pouvait mettre dedans. C'était l'air qu'il avait employé sur le terrain de golf quand elle l'avait surpris avec Hurley et les paroles la hantaient toujours. Elle s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le prendre entre quatre yeux et de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Parce que maintenant qu'il était parti, elle savait que les liens qui l'avaient toujours unis au britannique était de l'amour refoulé par peur de souffrir encore une fois. Mais à quoi ça lui avait servi de tout cacher au fond d'elle-même puisqu'elle avait encore plus mal que quand Thomas l'avait quitté ? Elle aurait dû mais c'était trop tard. Elle se rendit compte que le piano et Charlie avaient disparu pendant qu'elle était dans ses méditations et fit un mince sourire avant de monter dans le canot.

« Kate, l'appela Rose. Vous venez avec nous ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers elle et hésita :

« Je ne sais pas. Qui va taper le code dans le bunker si on part ?

« Qui pour s'en soucier ? répliqua Rose. Ils ne reviendront plus maintenant. Ca ne sert à rien de l'attendre. »

La jeune femme resta durant de longs instants à fixer la jungle mais personne n'en sortait, rien ne la faisait frémir. Elle se rendit à l'évidence et abandonna tout espoir, acceptant l'aide d'un matelot pour monter à bord dans le canot les emmenant loin de cette île à l'appétit vorace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L'alarme faisait trembler les murs du bunker quand les chiffres arrivèrent tous à zéro sur l'horloge mural. L'appel à la dernière chance n'avait pas été entendue et un bruit insupportable envahit l'habitacle vide. Une sirène se déclencha et résonna sur l'île entière faisant fuir les oiseaux des arbres puis plus rien, le silence total s'empara de cet endroit perdu qui avait vu les destins se nouaient et se dénouaient dans une danse macabre.

Au même moment, quelque part dans un bureau dominant Copenhague, un téléphone sonna qu'une main ridée saisit avant de le porter à son oreille tandis qu'une voix féminine déclarait :

« Dimanche 20 novembre 2005. Expérience terminée après 23 ans, 42 jours, 8 heures, 15 minutes et 16 secondes. Survivants : 4. »

L'homme hocha la tête puis raccrocha le combiné, se tournant vers la vue qui s'ouvrait devant lui en joignant les mains sous son menton, pensif.

**Fin.**


End file.
